RELACIONES ESCANDALOSAS II SASUSAKU
by cereza94
Summary: En Placeres robados conoceremos a SASUKE UCHIHA, un conde convertido en infame pirata cuyo tesoro más tentador es su propia esposa, antes de saber que ella es: SAKURA HARUNO...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-Este es el segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

Capítulo I:

 _Febrero de 1813, Caribe británico_

Había secuestrado a la novia. Sasuke Uchiha mantuvo el rostro impasible y apretó la empuñadura de la daga hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. Si la belleza que tenía delante decía la verdad, había secuestrado a su futura esposa. La observó con atención mientras ella erguía la cabeza y dirigía sus ojos negros hacia los suyos sin atisbo de miedo. Era alta y delgada, tenía una melena rosa y rizada que había llevado recogida en un intrincado moño. El vestido de seda casi transparente le caía por los hombros y dejaba al descubierto la piel pálida. La marca de unos dedos le enrojecía la piel, y Sasuke, incapaz de detenerse, la tocó y con suaves caricias intentó borrar el ofensivo rastro con el pulgar. Ella se tensó y levantó las manos atadas por las muñecas para quitárselo de encima. Sasuke le aguantó la mirada.

—Dime tu nombre una vez más —murmuró, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano tras haber acariciado la sedosa piel de su cautiva. Ella se lamió el labio inferior y a él le ardió todavía más la sangre.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha, condesa de Uchiha. Mi esposo es Sasuke Uchiha, conde de Uchiha y futuro marqués de Konoha.-

Sasuke le levantó las manos y observó el dedo anular, donde ella llevaba una sencilla alianza dorada con el escudo de su familia grabado. Se frotó el rostro y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la ventana más cercana, que estaba abierta. Respiró profundamente el olor a mar salada; desvió la mirada hacia las olas y vio restos del navío en el que había viajado su prisionera.

—¿Dónde está vuestro esposo, lady Uchiha? —le preguntó dándole la espalda.

—Me está esperando en Londres —contestó llena de esperanza.

—Entiendo. —En realidad no entendía nada de nada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casada, mi lady?-

—No creo que eso sea...-

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —repitió él alzando la voz.

—Casi dos semanas.- El pecho de Sasuke se ensanchó al coger aire.

—Le recuerdo que estamos en el Caribe, lady Uchiha. Es imposible que se casara hace dos semanas. Si eso fuera cierto, su esposo no estaría ahora esperándola en Inglaterra.-

Ella se quedó en silencio, y él no tuvo más remedio que darse media vuelta y mirarla. Fue un error. La belleza de Sakura le golpeó de lleno en el estómago, igual que si hubiera recibido un puñetazo.

—¿Le importaría explicarse? —le pidió dando gracias por haber logrado aparentar indiferencia.

Por primera vez desde que la había secuestrado, ella pareció perder parte de su valentía, y se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Nos casamos por poderes —confesó—. Pero le aseguro que, a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias que rodean mi matrimonio, mi esposo pagará encantado cualquier rescate que le pida.- Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella. Le acarició la delicada curva de una mejilla con los dedos rasposos y después los enredó en la melena. Ella se quedó sin aliento y separó los labios ante una caricia tan tierna.

—Estoy seguro de que estará dispuesto a pagar una verdadera fortuna por una belleza como la vuestra.- Aunque Sakura seguía oliendo a humo, Sasuke podía detectar el suave y cálido perfume de una mujer sensual. Buscó la daga que llevaba atada alrededor del muslo y la desenvainó. Ella se asustó y se apartó de él. —Tranquila —dijo.

Sasuke le tendió la mano y esperó paciente a que ella volviese a acercarse. Cuando lo hizo, cortó las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas y volvió a envainar la daga. Después frotó con cuidado las marcas que las ásperas cuerdas habían dejado en la delicada piel de Sakura.

—Usted es un pirata —murmuró ella.

—Sí.-

—Ha abordado el barco de mi padre y se ha apropiado de su cargamento.-

—Sí.- Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ladeó su delgado cuello y lo miró con sus ojos color jade.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está siendo tan bueno conmigo si tiene intención de violarme?- Sasuke le cogió los dedos de una mano y los colocó encima del anillo que él llevaba con el escudo de armas de su familia.

—Hay quien afirma que no se puede violar a la propia esposa.- Sakura desvió la mirada y se quedó boquiabierta al ver ese escudo idéntico al que decoraba su alianza. Lo miró a los ojos completamente aturdida.

—¿De dónde ha sacado esto? Es imposible que sea...- Sasuke le sonrió.

—Según tú, lo soy.-

Sakura se quedó mirando esos intensos ojos negros convencida de que el corazón terminaría saliéndole del pecho. No podía pensar, su mente se tropezaba con el escandaloso descubrimiento de que el capitán Sharingan era, en realidad, su esposo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, se apartó precipitadamente y él la sujetó por la cintura cuando vio que iba a caerse. Gimió al notar que su caricia le quemaba la piel. Los eventos del día la habían afectado profundamente, pero lo que de verdad le hacía temblar las piernas era el atractivo rostro del infame pirata. Era alto y de espalda inacabable, y su presencia consumía todo el aire de ese diminuto camarote. Tenía el pelo negro y demasiado largo, y el tono dorado de su piel delataba la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba bajo el sol. Era salvaje, indomable, un hombre libre.

Cuando abordó el barco en el que ella viajaba, Sakura se quedó embobada viendo cómo tomaba el control en cuestión de minutos. Sharingan había planeado el abordaje hasta el último detalle y ejecutó el plan con precisión; ningún hombre resultó gravemente herido y ninguno perdió la vida. Sakura, que se había pasado casi toda la infancia a bordo de los barcos de su padre, podía reconocer a un buen marino cuando lo veía.

El modo en que Sharingan blandió la espada y dio órdenes a sus hombres, el modo en que el pelo le caía en el rostro, el modo en que los pantalones se pegaban a sus musculosas piernas... Ella jamás había visto nada tan emocionante. Tan excitante. Hasta que él la tocó. Entonces descubrió lo que significaba de verdad algo excitante.

Ahora mismo no podía cerrar la boca. Estaba atónita mirando cómo él se aflojaba los lazos de la camisa con los dedos fuertes y elegantes. Sharingan cogió el extremo de la tela de lino y sacó la camisa del interior de los pantalones para luego pasársela por la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios santo —farfulló sobresaltada al ver el torso desnudo del pirata y sentir el calor que se extendía por sus venas y le hacía arder la piel.

Los pechos empezaron a pesarle y sintió un cosquilleo en las puntas. Sharingan sonrió, consciente del efecto que le estaba causando. El pirata se movía con arrogancia, los músculos se tensaban con fuerza bajo su piel. Una fina y suave capa de vello negro le cubría el torso y dibujaba un camino estrecho por su estómago hasta desaparecer bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Se le marcaron los bíceps cuando terminó de quitarse la camisa y avanzó hacia ella.

Sakura nunca había visto el torso desnudo de un hombre. Incluso en la plantación de su padre se exigía a los trabajadores que estuvieran siempre completamente vestidos; su querido padre pretendía proteger así la inocencia de su única hija. Pero a pesar de la falta de información, Sakura estaba convencida de que ningún hombre podría compararse a Sharingan. Era magnífico.

Cerró la boca de golpe y esperó a que él estuviese lo bastante cerca como para poder sentir el calor que emanaba su piel. Tuvo que recorrer a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarlo, para resistir la tentación de apoyar el rostro en su pecho y respirar hondo. Sharingan olía de maravilla, a sol y a sal, y a hombre. Él levantó las manos y detuvo su ardiente mirada en la piel que revelaba el escote de Sakura.

—¡Maldita sea! —musitó al sentir la afilada punta de una daga encima de su erección. Desvió incrédulo la mirada hacia abajo y descubrió su propia daga en la mano de Sakura. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y resopló despacio y cansado—. No te recomiendo que me castres, querida. Al fin y al cabo, uno de tus deberes es darme hijos.- Sakura tembló al respirar.

—No me he creído ni por un segundo que usted sea lord Uchiha, capitán.-

Pero la idea no le parecía nada desagradable. Encajaba a la perfección con las fantasías románticas de cualquier niña. Aunque Sharingan era mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubiese podido tener, su padre jamás habría dado su aprobación a ese hombre; un pirata distaba mucho de ser el conde que le había dicho que la estaría esperando. Un pirata jamás se adecuaría a los gustos de su padre, pero encajaba a la perfección con los deseos más secretos de Sakura. Sharingan arqueó una ceja, divertido y sarcástico al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no estás segura. ¿Alguna vez has visto a tu esposo? —A ella le tembló la mano y él hizo una mueca de preocupación—. Tranquila, cariño. Tal vez llegue el día en que sientas apego por este apéndice que ahora estás amenazando tan peligrosamente.-

—El único apéndice de esta clase por el que sentiré apego es el de mi marido —contestó.

Sakura presenció cómo la sonrisa de Sharingan reaparecía en todo su esplendor y dejaba al descubierto un hoyuelo al lado de la comisura izquierda de sus labios. «¿Cómo es posible que un pirata tenga hoyuelos?».

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo él con voz seductora y profunda, ronroneando igual que un gato salvaje—. Me desagradaría profundamente que mi esposa cometiese adulterio.-

—¡No soy tu esposa! —estalló de repente, saturada por los encantos de aquel hombre y por cómo la estaban afectando.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, te aseguro que eres mi condesa. Y a pesar del modo tan... —desvió la mirada un segundo hacia la daga—... interesante en que nos hemos conocido, puedo ver que no te molesta que sea tu esposo.-

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

—No lo digo yo: lo dicen tus pechos. Están excitados y ansiosos por mis caricias, se te marcan deliciosamente bajo la tela del vestido.-

Sakura exclamó horrorizada y se cubrió los pechos con las manos, gesto que aprovechó él para arrebatarle fácilmente la daga. Entonces Sharingan le dio la camisa que él llevaba antes.

—Toma. Tápate con esto hasta que encuentre tu equipaje. No quiero que mis hombres disfruten de tus encantos. Llevamos meses en alta mar y el autocontrol ha empezado a escasear. —La recorrió con la mirada durante largo rato y después se rio—. O puedes ser tan descarada y atrevida como quieras.-

Sakura se tensó y se preguntó si a Sharingan le parecía poco atractivo que ella fuese como era, y le molestó darse cuenta de que le preocupaba lo que él pensase de ella. Ella siempre había acompañado a su padre en sus frecuentes viajes a Londres. Era sólo una niña cuando descubrió que no contaban con la bendición de la alta sociedad por culpa de los orígenes humildes de su familia y porque su padre se dedicaba a los negocios. Para proteger sus sentimientos, Sakura había aprendido a muy temprana edad a no tener en cuenta las opiniones de los demás. Pero la opinión del pirata le importaba mucho más de lo que debiera.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma —le dijo a la defensiva. El hoyuelo del capitán volvió a aparecer y la aturdió durante unos instantes.

—No oirás ninguna queja de mi parte —le aseguró—. Conozco de sobras a tu padre, cariño, y sé que es un hombre ocupado. Me alegra ver que eres independiente e intrépida.- Se acercó a la puerta; al parecer, la atracción que tanto la afectaba a ella a él lo dejaba indiferente.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo. Aunque no tuviera sentido, no quería que él se fuera. La tripulación estaba formada por un grupo de hombres muy rudos. La habían pellizcado, manoseado y tirado del pelo, y le habían roto el vestido. Tal vez fuera intrépida, pero no era una inconsciente—. ¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola!- Sharingan se detuvo en el umbral y se le suavizó el rostro. —Nadie entrará en este camarote sin mi permiso. Aquí estás a salvo.-

Sacudió la cabeza sin aceptar la explicación del pirata. Le temblaron las manos y se aferró a la camisa que él acababa de darle; la tela todavía retenía el calor de su cuerpo y olía a su piel.

—No me dejes.-

—Tengo que irme —le explicó con cariño—. Debo dar instrucciones a mi tripulación, asegurarme de que tenemos tu barco bien amarrado y encontrar tu equipaje. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde están los poderes?-

—Los mandaron de vuelta a Inglaterra después de firmar, junto con el abogado que los trajo.-

—¿Quién firmó por mí?- A Sakura le sorprendió el tono enfadado que él utilizó y la semilla de

la duda germinó en su mente.

—Lord Uchiha —contestó en voz baja. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y no te pareció raro que tu esposo no se presentase a la boda? ¿Nunca te preguntaste si no venía porque no podía o porque no quería? ¿O por qué ni siquiera se molestó en firmar los poderes personalmente, ya que no era capaz de ir a casarse contigo de verdad?-

Ante la vehemencia del capitán, a Sakura le tembló el labio inferior y se lo mordió para ocultar la reacción, pero Sharingan era demasiado perspicaz. Él soltó una maldición y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Le pasó el pulgar por la boca y liberó el labio inferior de entre los dientes. Mantuvo la mirada en la zona que estaba tocando y Sakura no pudo respirar. El labio le quemaba.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa y deseable —murmuró—. ¿Por qué te resignaste a casarte con un hombre que no habías visto jamás?-

—Yo no diría que casarse con un marqués es conformarse —le susurró sobre el pulgar. Sasuke se tensó y dejó caer la mano.

—Entonces, lo hiciste por el título.- Sakura lo negó. El título le importaba a su padre. Lo único que ella quería encontrar en su matrimonio era una pasión igual a la que se decía que habían sentido sus padres.

—Mi padre quería que me casara con lord Uchihay yo no pude negarme.-

Ella lo era todo para su padre, y Sakura no podía soportar decepcionarlo ni entristecerle. Sharingan la miró a la cara durante largo rato. Después dio media vuelta y salió sin decir ni una palabra, llevándose con él la electrizante energía que exudaba. Sasuke examinó con atención los daños —leves, gracias a Dios— que había sufrido el navío de su suegro y maldijo a su padre por ponerlo en ese atolladero. Se apoyó en la barandilla, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa salada le atusara el pelo. Hacía cinco años que el mar era su exigente y altiva amante. A ella no le había importado su pasado y le había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ella le había consolado y le había ayudado a sobreponerse a las heridas que le habían llevado a abandonar su hogar. El mar le había dado una vida nueva lo más lejos posible de la que había tenido y que todavía seguía doliéndole. Y ahora le habían creado otra sin él saberlo y sin su consentimiento, porque aunque le retorciese por dentro tener que reconocerlo, Sasuke no dudaba de que Sakura le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Lo que no podía imaginarse era qué pretendía conseguir exactamente el marqués casándolo con una desconocida. Sasuke llevaba años sin ponerse en contacto con su familia. ¿Qué le habrían dicho a esa pobre niña cuando hubiese llegado y hubiese descubierto que su marido no estaba? Se burló de sí mismo. Sakura no era ninguna niña: Sakura Uchiha era toda una mujer. Su mujer. Su esposa. Malditos fueran.

Sasuke dio una patada a una espada que yacía abandonada en la cubierta y maldijo con tanta rabia que todos los marinos que estaban cerca se alejaron del capitán. Estaba legal y formalmente casado. Le habían casado con la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, la hija de Kisazhi Haruno, uno de los comerciantes más ricos del mundo. Si él hubiera tenido intención de convertirse en un hombre casado, se habría sentido muy satisfecho de estarlo con Sakura. Pero no quería estar casado. Sasuke no tenía intención de volver a Inglaterra y asumir el cargo que por derecho le habría pertenecido a su hermano Itachi.

—Sharingan.- Sasuke giró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Juugo, su contramaestre, un hombre fornido cuyo enorme físico no encajaba en absoluto con aquel nombre tan inofensivo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó sin más.

—Hemos encontrado el equipaje de la señorita. —El poblado bigote de Juugo serpenteó—. Nunca había visto nada parecido. En su camarote había una cama, una bañera y toneles de agua limpia para llenarla. Pero cuando hemos intentado llevarle los baúles ha estado a punto de volarle los sesos a Siguetsu.

—¿Le ha disparado?-

—Sí, con tu pistola.-

Sasuke se apretó el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de hacer retroceder su impresionante dolor de cabeza. «Maldita inconsciente», pensó, pero una recalcitrante sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Sakura tenía fuego y pasión, cualidades que él apreciaba en sus compañeras de cama.

¡Dios santo! Horrorizado, expulsó esa idea de su mente. No. Ni siquiera podía plantearse la posibilidad de acostarse con ella. Si lo hacía, tendría que quedársela, y ni loco iba a hacer tal cosa. Ella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que un pirata.

—Iré a verla —farfulló—. Ocúpate de que arreglen su barco. Quiero devolver a lady Uchiha a su padre cuanto antes.-

Le sorprendió momentáneamente la rapidez con la que se había acostumbrado a nombrarla por su título de casada, e igual que antes desechó de inmediato la idea.

—Sí, capitán. —La risa de Juugo lo siguió bajo cubierta. Sasuke golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Mi lady? Soy yo. Voy a entrar.-

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y metió primero la cabeza. Encontró a Sakura sentada tras su escritorio, engullida por su camisa y apuntándole con la pistola directamente al pecho. Sólo verla le dolió. Tan linda y decidida, parecía una tigresa.

—¿Sabes manejar eso? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto.- Sasuke cerró la puerta de una patada y se dirigió al aparador en busca del trago que tanto necesitaba. Los ojos de ella le quemaron la espalda y le hicieron sonreír.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo, mi dulce esposa?-

—¿Tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que eres mi esposo? —le preguntó ella, airada.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que eres mi mujer? — contraatacó él, sirviéndole una copa de líquido rojizo con la esperanza de mejorarle el humor.

—El anillo...- Sasuke levantó la mano por encima del hombro y la saludó para que viese el sello que llevaba en el dedo. Ella se rio.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado a disparar? —le preguntó mientras calentaba el licor con la llama de una vela.

—El capataz de la plantación de mi padre.- Cuando Sasuke dio media vuelta, descubrió la pistola abandonada encima del escritorio y a Sakura mirando pensativamente por la ventana.

—¿Y a tu padre le pareció bien?-

—Mi padre no lo sabe. Yo quería aprender a disparar, pero no quería preocuparlo contándoselo.-

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Admiró el elegante perfil de su esposa, la nariz recta y el mentón obstinado. Ella tenía el labio inferior preso entre los dientes y Sasuke se excitó sólo con pensar en poseer aquella boca tan sensual con varias partes de su cuerpo. Dejó la copa de brandy encima de las cartas de navegación y apoyó la cadera en el escritorio.

—¿En qué estás pensando, amor? —le preguntó amablemente. Ella aceptó la copa sin mirarlo y él se la dio.

—En que deberías ponerte una camisa.-

—Estoy bien así, pero te agradezco que como esposa te preocupes por mí. - Sakura se atragantó con el líquido que estaba engullendo. Sasuke le dio unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que ella se apartó.

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo al recuperar el aliento. Se secó las lágrimas de las pestañas y lo miró—. ¿Qué pretendes, Sharingan?-

Sasuke levantó la mano despacio, dándole tiempo de sobra para que se apartase. No lo hizo. El pulso latía frenético en la garganta de Sakura mientras él apartaba el puño de la camisa que le había prestado para acariciarle la piel desnuda de la muñeca. La sintió estremecerse y logró ocultar la satisfacción que dicha reacción le produjo. La atracción que sentían era, al parecer, mutua.

—Mis hombres han empezado a trabajar en tu navío. Dentro de dos semanas debería poder navegar con normalidad, y para entonces os acompañaremos hasta el puerto más cercano. Dejaré allí mi barco y te acompañaré hasta Inglaterra. Atracaremos en suelo inglés e iremos a ver a nuestros padres para aclarar todo este malentendido. Después podemos pedir la nulidad y seguir cada uno con su camino.-

—Oh..., entiendo. —Sakura volvió a mirar por la ventana. Sasuke se tensó al percibir su silencio. —¿Y si no quiero que se anule el matrimonio? —preguntó ella al fin. - Él levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Quieres estar casada con un criminal buscado por la justicia?- La mirada de soslayo que le ofreció Sakura fue intrigante y excitante al mismo tiempo, y le sorprendió comprobar que ella no le tenía miedo. Debería estar asustada, y sin embargo parecía estar completamente tranquila. Sakura bebió el resto del brandy sin dejar de observar cómo la luz jugaba con el mar.

—Lord Uchiha no es ningún criminal buscado por la justicia.-

—¿Crees que soy lord Uchiha?-

—De momento me reservo mi opinión al respecto —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke se terminó el brandy y se dirigió a la hamaca que colgaba en una esquina del camarote. Se tumbó en ella de un salto con las manos entrelazadas bajo la cabeza.

—Se te ve muy tranquila para estar encerrada en el dormitorio de un pirata. –

Sakura sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo del rostro. Cuando éste insistió en volver a taparle la frente, levantó la mano y se soltó la melena por completo. El cuerpo de Sasuke se endureció al instante. Sakura Uchiha era una sirena que arrebataba el aliento.

—No tengo elección, y de momento tú te has portado mucho mejor que los hombres que están bajo tu mando.-

—Mis disculpas si te han ofendido —dijo él mirándola mientras se peinaba. Sasuke nunca había presenciado algo así y le sacudió comprobar que era una situación muy íntima—. No volverá a suceder.-

Sakura se pasó la trenza recién hecha por el hombro y terminó el brandy que le quedaba de un sorbo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que secárselas con las manos. Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Por qué quieres seguir casada?-

Ella tardó un rato en encontrar la voz, y cuando lo hizo sonó ronca por culpa del potente licor. El ronroneo afectó a Sasuke y notó una erección que le presionaba los pantalones. Se imaginó cómo sonaría Sakura con la voz ronca por haberse pasado la noche gritando su nombre presa de la pasión, por los gemidos de placer que le provocaría él con su miembro al entrar y salir de su interior. Sasuke sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Sakura también se excitaría: era una mujer muy apasionada y seguro que en la cama haría arder a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas.

—Por los mismos motivos por los que accedí a casarme —murmuró — Para hacer feliz a mi padre, para tener mi propia casa, para tener hijos y la seguridad que proporciona el apellido de un hombre. —Deslizó un dedo por su ceja perfectamente delineada antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la mirada de Sasuke—. Nadie conoce tu secreto y te aseguro que yo no voy a revelarlo. Tendré la protección y el estatus intrínsecos al nombre de tu familia y ninguna de las desventajas que conlleva tener esposo. De hecho —añadió sin ocultar que cada vez le gustaba más la idea—, si de verdad eres Sasuke Uchiha, esta situación es mucho más de mi agrado que la anterior.-

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el torso y vio que ella seguía el movimiento con los ojos con suma atención.

—¿Llevarás mi casa y mi nombre y me darás hijos?-

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella, y se sonrojó cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Soy consciente de mis obligaciones como tu... como esposa de lord Uchiha.-

—Tendrás que dejarme visitar tu lecho... —hizo una pausa dramática — muy a menudo.- Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—Si eres quien dices ser, esperaré impaciente tus visitas.-

Sasuke se detuvo en seco al oír eso. De hecho, no podía moverse. La imagen que esas palabras habían evocado le había excitado tanto que le dolía.

—¿Mi título es lo que hará que sientas impaciencia por mí?-

—No soy tan frívola —afirmó con la cabeza bien alta.

—Entonces, ¿es mi físico lo que te resulta tan atractivo?-Sakura se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Atractivo? Pero si eres un bárbaro.- Sasuke se sentó al instante y la hamaca se balanceó peligrosamente.

—¿Un bárbaro?-

—Sí, mírate. —Lo señaló con la mano—. Llevas el pelo demasiado largo. Maldita sea, si es casi tan largo como el mío.-

—¡Ni de lejos es tan largo! —se defendió—. ¡Y no maldigas!-

—Y mira qué músculos tienes —siguió ella, como si él no hubiese hablado.

—¿Qué pasa con mis músculos? —gruñó.

—Son enormes. Pareces un salvaje. —Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se detuvo frente a la ventana.

—¿Un salvaje? —escupió la palabra y se puso en pie de un golpe seco.

—Sí, sin lugar a dudas. —Tosió y le temblaron los hombros. Sasuke caminó hasta ella.

—Para tu información te diré que a la gran mayoría de las mujeres les parezco irresistible.-

—¿De verdad? —preguntó aburrida, sin dejarse impresionar.

—Sí, de verdad. Cuando vivía en Londres era todo un seductor — presumió furioso de que hubiese dicho que su aspecto físico no le gustaba.

—Estoy segura de que así lo creías. —Tosió—. Claro que tal vez en esa época estabas más civilizado.- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Giró a Sakura para mirarla y la descubrió riéndose; le brillaban los ojos de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

—Te estás burlando de mí. —Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

—Sólo un poco —reconoció sujetándose el estómago.

Una de dos, o esa mujer había enloquecido por culpa de todo lo que le había sucedido a lo largo del día... o era encantadora. Sasuke quedó hipnotizado por la intimidad que iba tejiéndose entre sus bromas; los problemas que lo atosigaban a diario se iban desvaneciendo en la oscuridad. Levantó una mano y con un dedo dibujó la línea de la nariz de Sakura, y ella la arrugó cuando dicho dedo llegó a la punta. Sakura se quedó mirándolo con los ojos jades rebosantes de admiración, una mirada que borró la herida que ella misma le había infligido en el ego segundos antes.

—Un salvaje con un hoyuelo adorable —murmuró ella en voz baja acariciándole la mejilla con la yema—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó casi sin aliento—. Eres noble y posees una gran fortuna y un inmenso prestigio. ¿Por qué te convertiste en pirata?-

—Ah... —Se moría de ganas de abrazarla. Se le había cerrado la garganta y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros—. Me crees.- Ella volvió a sorber por la nariz, un sonido nada femenino que a él le pareció adorable.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy borracha y dispuesta a seguirte el juego durante un rato.-

—Mi lady, deberías elegir tus palabras con más cuidado. No tienes ni idea de a qué quiero jugar. —Al ver la confusión reflejada en el rostro de Sakura, Sasuke se explicó mejor—. No soy un caballero.-

—Eres conde, mi lord.-

—Es sólo un título, lady Uchiha, y no tiene nada que ver con el carácter de un hombre.-

—Fuiste educado para convertirte en...-

—Fui maldito —la corrigió furioso—. Mi hermano mayor Itachi tenía que heredar el título, pero murió asesinado en un duelo hace cinco años.-

—¿Un duelo? —repitió abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¡Qué tragedia! Lo siento.-

—Sí, bueno..., yo también, te lo aseguro. En especial porque Itachi estaba defendiendo mi honor. —Rio amargamente—. Como si yo hubiera tenido un ápice.-

—Debía de quererte muchísimo.-

—Itachi amaba nuestro título —se burló Sasuke. Sakura se enfrentó a la mirada de él sin amedrentarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Sasuke habría querido responderle con una frase sarcástica, o provocadora, o encontrar algún comentario que la hiciera arrepentirse de habérselo preguntado. Quería burlarse de ella, asustarla, alejarla de él. Las palabras que salieron de sus labios lograron igualmente ese efecto:

—Fui un tonto y comprometí la reputación de una joven dama. Cuando su hermano mayor vino a mi encuentro y me exigió que me casase con ella, me negué. Yo sabía de primera mano que ella no era tan inocente como decía ser. Y el modo en que nos pillaron no me dejó ninguna duda acerca de quién orquestó toda la farsa.- Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios y los de Sasuke dibujaron una mueca horrible. —En vez de exigirme a mí un ajuste de cuentas, ese hombre se dirigió a Itachi, y el maldito sentido del honor de mi hermano le impidió rechazarlo. No me enteré del duelo hasta que hubo terminado. Mi padre me despertó para darme la noticia. —Sasuke ni siquiera intentó disimular la amargura que impregnaba su discurso—. Yo estaba borracho, me había pasado la noche de fiesta en fiesta con varias mujeres; mi padre me felicitó como si yo hubiese planeado la muerte de Itachi. —Cerró los ojos—. Mi hermano había sido educado para heredar el título. Yo, en cambio... —no terminó la frase. «¿Por qué le estoy contando esas cosas?». Las palabras brotaban de sus labios como no lo habían hecho nunca.

—Tú, en cambio, eres demasiado salvaje y demasiado libre para desempeñar ese papel —apuntó Sakura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la encontró mirando por la ventana, brindándole cierto grado de intimidad para recomponerse. Se acercó y se detuvo detrás de ella, lo bastante cerca como para que su aliento hiciese temblar el pelo y para que su perfume le hiciese hervir la sangre. Apretó los puños.

—Seguro que eras un niño muy travieso —siguió Sakura, cuya voz caía como miel por la espalda de Sasuke endureciéndole más la erección—. Seguro que no soportabas estar sentado durante las clases con tu tutor y que te ensuciabas a diario. Seguro que has besado a un montón de chicas a las que no deberías ni haberte acercado y que desafiabas a tu padre constantemente sólo por el placer que te daba provocarlo, vengarte de él por haber tenido a un primogénito tan perfecto, un hermano a cuya altura nunca podrías estar.-Atónito por la perspicacia de Sakura, Sasuke dejó la mirada perdida en el horizonte que se colaba por la ventana. —¿Me he acercado? —preguntó ella.

—Demasiado —reconoció incómodo—. ¿Cómo es posible que esta conversación haya llegado a ser tan íntima y personal?-

—Tienes unos ojos increíbles que contradicen tu rebeldía y tu supuesta rudeza. Y me he estado preguntando qué podría haberte pasado para empujarte a llevar esta vida. —Se giró a mirarlo—. ¿Tu padre te dijo alguna vez lo mucho que sentía que no hubieras muerto tú en lugar de Itachi?-

Sasuke resopló entre los dientes. Sakura lo veía, veía dentro de él, veía cosas que no tenía derecho a ver. Los ojos de ella rebosaban una comprensión que él no quería, maldita sea. Lujuria, sí. Pasión, admiración, ésas eran la clase de emociones que quería despertarle. Pero lástima... Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula.

—Y por eso estás decidido a demostrarle a tu padre —Sakura retomó la conversación, derrotándole con sus palabras— y a cualquiera que preste atención que estaba en lo cierto y que eres un mal hijo, el peor heredero que podría haberse imaginado. Y tú, claro está, no haces nada a medias. No, tú has cometido el peor acto de rebeldía posible. Quizá incluso desees que algún día te capturen en alguna de tus escaramuzas. Así, la humillación de tu padre será completa. ¿Por qué si no insistes en llevar el anillo con el sello que te identifica como su hijo?-

Sasuke quería darle un puñetazo a algo, destrozar lo primero que se encontrase en su camino. Estaba furioso y la crítica de Sakura le había desgarrado por dentro. La cogió por los hombros y la acercó a él sin ninguna delicadeza. Cuando le habló, lo hizo destilando desprecio:

—Lo único que demuestran tus palabras es lo ingenua que eres.- Se sonrojó al sentirse denigrada.

—No te he dado motivos para que seas cruel.-

—Tal vez siempre soy cruel por naturaleza —sentenció presionando con los dedos los brazos de Sakura—. No sabes nada acerca del hombre en el que me he convertido.- Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró con ojos que echaban chispas de rabia.

-Suéltame, Sharingan. Ahora.- La atrajo más hacia él.

—¿Qué sabes tú de la rebeldía? —dijo entre dientes—. Tú, la hija obediente que se ha casado con un hombre al que no había visto nunca sólo para hacer feliz a su padre. ¡Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no has sido rebelde ni un solo día en toda tu vida!-

—¡Lo he sido! —gritó temblando furiosa. Separó los labios, rojos y húmedos de lo rápido que respiraba. Sasuke enarcó una ceja incrédulo, todo su cuerpo desprendíatensión por culpa de la rabia y del deseo.

—¿Cuándo?-

—Ahora.- Y entonces tiró de la cabeza de Sasuke y lo besó apasionadamente.

 _¿Qué les parecio? Esa Sakura Uchiha ah resultado ser muy atrevida con la pistola, la daga e incluso con un buen beso al indomable Uchiha jejeje._


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-Este es el segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

* * *

Capítulo II:

Él no le devolvió el beso. Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Sasuke no la estaba besando, pero era tan testaruda que no se permitió darse por vencida, a pesar de que su orgullo le suplicaba que dejase de hacer tonterías.

—¡Bésame, maldito seas!- Era él quien le había provocado esa fiebre en la sangre con su torso al aire y sus ojos salvajes. Sharinganla estaba volviendo loca, la había atraído hacia él y ahora la estaba rechazando.

—¡No maldigas! —farfulló el pirata.

Y entonces la rodeó con los brazos y movió hambriento los labios encima de los de ella. Deslizó la lengua por la boca de Sakura, provocándola, seduciéndola. Él sabía a brandy y a peligro, y la zona más íntima de ella tembló al sentirlo. Sakura suspiró y separó los labios y él aceptó la invitación y entró. La lengua de Sasuke buscó la de Sakura, la acarició y la saboreó, encontró los lugares más sensibles y los lamió. Fue como rozar la seda. Oh, Dios santo. Ese hombre sabía besar. Sakura encogió los dedos de los pies. Furioso y posesivo, hambriento y atrevido, Sharingan estaba asaltando todos sus sentidos con suma maestría. Incapaz de resistirse, Sakura se rindió a él desesperada por sentir más y más. Más de él.

—Tranquila —susurró Sasuke abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Con una mano la sujetó por el cuello y apoyó la nuca en el hueco del codo para poder devorarle la boca como necesitaba.

Sakura gimió cuando notó la otra mano de él deslizándose bajo la camisa para acariciarle el pecho. Lo capturó en la palma y apretó la curva inferior mientras con el pulgar le tocaba el pezón muy despacio, atormentándola. Poco a poco, Sharingan excitó la punta y el intenso placer que le causó a Sakura se extendió lentamente hacia su entrepierna. «Oh, ¿por qué me toca donde más lo necesito?».

—Tócame —le suplicó ella cogiéndole la muñeca para colocarle la mano firmemente encima de su pecho—. Aquí —gimió, y su cuerpo se derritió—. Oh. Dios..., tócame por todas partes.

—Sakura...-

El beso de Sasuke perdió la poca ternura que le quedaba. La devoró, movió la lengua frenético dentro de la boca de ella, con los dedos pellizcó y tiró del pezón hasta que ella sollozó de placer. Sakura se estaba muriendo de deseo. Tenía la piel demasiado tirante, demasiado caliente. Quería arrancarse la ropa y pegarse desnuda al cuerpo de Sasuke. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la piel y apretar los dedos hasta sentir los huesos que se escondían debajo, y disfrutar de la sensación de notarle estremecerse junto a ella.

Dios, Sasuke olía de maravilla, como el viento y el mar, como la pasión, como debía oler un hombre de verdad. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sakura no se percató hasta que Sharinganse apartó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él con la voz ronca, sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho con una mano y de acunarle el rostro contra su torso con la otra.

—Capitán, tenemos problemas con la otra tripulación —gritó Juugo a través de la hoja de madera. Sharingan expresó su frustración con un rugido.

—Subiré a cubierta enseguida.- Unos pasos pesados se alejaron del camarote.

—No... —protestó Sakura perdida en el perfume de la piel de Sasuke, en el calor de sus caricias, en el sabor de su boca. Estaba dispuesta a darle cualquier cosa con tal de que la liberase de la locura que se había apoderado de ella, y en su interior sabía que él era el único que podía curarla. Sasuke le dio un beso firme e intenso.

—Tengo que irme, cariño, ahora que todavía estoy a tiempo.

—No.-

Le tiró del cuello y lo acercó a sus labios ya abiertos. Al principio él se resistió, pero no tardó en devorarla y pegarse a ella para que pudiese sentir la dureza de su erección, el fuego de su deseo, a través de la falda. Sakura lo besó desesperada, descarada, con la esperanza de que él perdiese la cabeza por culpa del deseo, como le había sucedido a ella. Sharingan la apartó con una maldición.

—Estás flirteando con el diablo —le advirtió—. Ve con cuidado, o terminarás ardiendo en el infierno.- Ella cerró los ojos al oír el portazo.

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero el sol se había deslizado seguro por el cielo y el día estaba llegando a su fin. El viento se había avivado y una brisa agradable se colaba en el camarote, refrescando el ambiente y el calor de su ocupante. Todavía seguía sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza por su comportamiento de antes y no podía dejar de moverse en la silla donde estaba sentada. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Ella nunca había besado a un hombre, y mucho menos le había tocado o suplicado que la tocase. ¡Y de todos los hombres de la tierra le había sucedido con el capitán Sharingan! Un hombre del que se decía que era más astuto y letal que una serpiente. ¿Por qué no le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué deseaba entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con ella? Alguien llamó a la puerta y se acercó de inmediato al escritorio en busca de la pistola.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con el corazón acelerado. ¿Sharingan había vuelto? La puerta se abrió.

—Soy yo, Matsuri, mi lady –le contestó su doncella.

Sakura suspiró entre aliviada y decepcionada. La joven sirviente entró seguida por tres marineros. Dos de ellos llevaban cubos llenos de agua humeante y el tercero transportaba la pequeña tina que ella utilizaba para bañarse. Vaciaron el agua caliente en el barreño y después fueron en busca de los baúles. Los piratas miraron de reojo varias veces la pistola y se apresuraron a abandonar el camarote. Matsuri cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura preocupada, intrigada por cómo había sobrellevado una joven tan inocente la compañía de los hombres de Sharingan.

—¿Qué? —Matsuri canturreaba despreocupada y había empezado a deshacer el equipaje de Sakura—. Oh, sí. Muy bien. Su excelencia se ha asegurado de que me tratasen bien.-

La doncella se acercó a ella y le quitó la camisa por la cabeza con suma facilidad. Una de las mangas se enSiguetsuó con la pistola que Sakura seguía sujetando y tuvo que dejarla encima de uno de los baúles, donde también fue a parar la camisa. Echó de menos la prenda al instante, pues estaba impregnada del olor de la piel de Sharingan. Matsuri se dispuso a aflojar las cintas del vestido. Sakura le preguntó por encima del hombro:

—¿Y si vuelve?-

—Lo veo difícil, está arreglando el mástil principal.-

—¿Qué? —Sakura miró preocupada hacia la ventana. El viento cada vez soplaba con más intensidad—. ¿Por qué no ha ordenado a otro que se ocupara de esa tarea?-

—Ha dicho que con este viento era demasiado peligroso.-

—¡Dios santo! —Sakura corrió hacia la puerta. Sharingan podía morir, y por algún extraño motivo ella no podía ni pensarlo.

—¡Mi lady! No puede salir así, su vestido...-

Sakura se sujetó los dos extremos del corsé y salió del camarote. Cuando llegó a la cubierta levantó horrorizada la vista hacia el cielo. Sharingan estaba colgado del mástil, todavía con el pecho al descubierto; sus músculos se flexionaban con el sobresfuerzo, el pelo se le había soltado de la coleta y revoloteaba molesto frente a su rostro. Desde donde Sakura estaba, él sólo era una silueta muy pequeña, pero parecía estar en su elemento en medio de esas turbulencias. Sharingan se movía con suma seguridad y eficiencia mientras se enfrentaba al vendaval, y era obvio que su destreza no se veía afectada por el miedo. De hecho, ningún miembro de la tripulación parecía estar ni lo más remotamente preocupado por el bienestar de su capitán. A ella, sin embargo, se le aceleró el corazón peligrosamente y estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sakura notó que alguien se acercaba tras ella hasta detenerse a su lado, se giró y encontró al robusto peliblanco al que antes casi había disparado.

—No debería estar en cubierta —se quejó el enorme marino—. Los hombres no pueden evitar mirarla y al capitán no le gustará.-

—He intentado explicárselo —farfulló Matsuri al llegar donde estaban.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —preguntó Sakura, a la que el viento le había alborotado tanto el pelo que apenas podía ver—. ¿No puede esperar a que cese este vendaval para reparar el mástil?-

—Probablemente —reconoció Siguetsu encogiéndose de hombros— pero ya que ha subido, mejor será que lo haga ahora.-

El viento resopló y Sakura volvió a mirar a Sharingan. Gritó cuando a él se le escapó la cuerda y su cuerpo quedó colgando de la jarcia. Estaba suspendido en el aire; las ráfagas lo golpearon contra el mástil y empezó a resbalar hacia abajo. Incapaz de soportarlo, Sakura se giró y escondió el rostro en el torso de Siguetsu, aferrándose a la mugrienta camisa del marino. Era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a esa clase de sacudidas, el viento lo estaba lanzando contra el mástil una y otra vez.

—¡Maldito idiota! —exclamó contra el pecho del pirata mientras el resto de los marinos se ponían manos a la obra.

El miedo horrible e irracional que había clavado las garras con tanta violencia dentro de ella le torturaba la mente. Sharingan era un extraño al que había conocido apenas unas horas atrás. Pero habían compartido cierta intimidad. Él la había tocado de una manera que ella no conocía. La había hecho sentirse atrevida y salvaje. Viva...

Unas manos fuertes y cálidas la sujetaron por los hombros y le dieron media vuelta para aproximarla a una piel desnuda con sabor a sal.

—Tranquila, cariño. —La profunda voz de Sharingan se derritió en su oído, su aliento le acarició el cuello y su cabello flotó entre los dos. Sakura lo abrazó aliviada. Apretó los dedos en su espalda para acercarlo más.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota! —le riñó. Él se rio.

—No maldigas, cariño. Estoy bien.- Sakura se apartó y le abofeteó el pecho tan fuerte que sintió cosquillas en la palma de la mano.

—¡No lo estarás cuando termine contigo! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí arriba con este tiempo?- Entonces le vio el brazo sangrando por debajo de la cuerda que le había sujetado y salvado la vida. —Oh... el brazo. —Tocó la herida con las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—No es nada —dijo él sin darle la menor importancia mientras pasaba la mano por encima de la zona del torso que ella le había abofeteado. Matsuri también le echó un vistazo.

—Puedo preparar la tisana sanadora de mi abuela —se ofreció—. Tardará un poco en estar lista, pero hace milagros.-

—Sí, prepara un poco. —Sakura volvió a mirar a Sharingan en cuanto su doncella desapareció—. Tengo una crema que puede ayudar. Vuelve al camarote conmigo y deja que te la ponga.- Las pupilas de los ojos de Sharingan se agrandaron.

—Supongo que si me niego insistirás, o me apuntarás con la pistola o con alguna otra arma.

—Si es necesario, lo haré.

—Después de ti —accedió haciéndole una burlona media reverencia.

Sakura, que seguía sujetándose el corsé, se apresuró a bajar la escalera que conducía al camarote y deseó que su corazón dejase de latir tan rápido. Tenía el rostro impregnado del olor de Sharingan. Olía a sal y a especias, un olor muy masculino, a hombre trabajador y valiente, a Sharingan. Cada vez que cogía aire olía los restos de su perfume y de ese aroma.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se acercó a uno de los baúles, dolorosamente consciente de que él estaba tras ella. Desordenó el contenido hasta encontrar el bote que contenía la pomada medicinal que estaba buscando; se puso en pie y dio media vuelta para atender al pirata que la había capturado. Él estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirándola intensamente y con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El camarote se encogió hasta que sólo quedaron Sharingan y ella y la poderosa atracción que existía entre los dos.

—Acércate —le pidió Sakura.

Él juntó las cejas y desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Sakura la siguió y descubrió que se le había separado el corsé y que él podía ver sus pechos al descubierto. Se apresuró a cubrirse, la vergüenza que la embargó apareció en sus mejillas. Él tenía el rostro adusto, el cuerpo inmóvil como una piedra, era la estatua de un dios hecha de carne y hueso. Sakura le dio la espalda y dejó el bote encima del baúl, y después volvió a coger la camisa que él le había prestado antes.

—Si te pones la pomada en la...-

Se quedó en silencio en cuanto él apareció a su lado. No podía entender cómo era posible que un hombre del tamaño de Sharingan se moviese con tanto sigilo. Ahora estaba tras ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su piel y la calidez de su aliento, pues éste le rozaba frenéticamente la piel del hombro. Sharingan le arrebató la camisa de las manos y la lanzó al suelo. Sin decirle ni una palabra, cogió el bote y lo abrió para coger un poco de pomada con los dedos. Sakura lo miró sin moverse, aturdida por su proximidad, y vio que volvía a dejar el bote y le agarraba las manos.

Sharingan empezó a masajearle la crema en las marcas que le habían quedado en las muñecas; los movimientos del pirata eran firmes, aunque suaves y tiernos al mismo tiempo. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Sakura sin previo aviso.

—Te gusta que te toque —susurró él con la voz ronca—, ¿no es así?- Incapaz de resistirse, Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Tragó antes de hablar.

—Me quema.- Sharingan asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—Ofréceme tus labios. —Su voz fue suave pero nadie negaría que era una orden.

Completamente hechizada por él, Sakura separó los labios y esperó a que los de él se acercasen. Tras el primer contacto, le fallaron las rodillas. Se habría caído si Sharingan no la hubiese abrazado y acercado a él. El sabor del pirata le saturaba los sentidos, su cuerpo se relajaba instintivamente al entrar en contacto con el de él. Sharingan movió la cabeza hasta que sus bocas encajaron a la perfección y el atormentado gemido que salió de la garganta de él al besarla hizo que a Sakura la cabeza le diese vueltas.

Con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, Sharingan la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la mesilla que había en una esquina. Apartó la silla de una patada y tumbó a Sakura en su superficie. Siguió sin dejar de besarla, acariciándole la lengua con la suya con movimientos largos. Sasuke cogió los dos extremos del corsé y tiró de ellos junto con la camisola interior. Rompió ambas prendas, que cayeron por la cintura de Sakura. De inmediato, cubrió de besos los excitados pechos y atormentó los pezones; los pellizcó del modo que presintió que ella tanto necesitaba.

El sexo de Sakura se humedeció por completo. Sharingan la estaba seduciendo, conquistando, poseyendo; era justo lo que ella quería que le hiciera, lo que había deseado desde el momento en que lo vio abordar su barco. Gimió pegada a sus labios.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo?-

—¿Qué me estás haciendo tú a mí? —contestó él al límite—. Apenas hace unas horas que te conozco y ya me has vuelto loco. —Le rozó el cuello con la nariz y se deslizó hacia sus pechos en medio de un camino de besos con la boca abierta—. Quiero devorarte, llenarte con mi polla, echarte a perder.-

—Sharingan... —Sakura intentó esconderse de aquellas tórridas y desconocidas sensaciones, pero jamás podría escapar de él.

El pirata la tenía prisionera, su torso la retenía contra la mesa y su cuerpo estaba entre las piernas de ella. Sharingan le succionó el pezón y lo lamió hambriento. La combinación entre las caricias de su lengua y la presión de sus dientes hizo que Sakura le sujetase por el pelo convulsivamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura arqueó la espalda y movió las caderas en busca de la erección del pirata. El placer se propagó ardiente y exigente por sus venas. Aturdida, volvió a tumbarse en la mesa.

—No... —le ordenó él sin soltar el pecho que tenía en la boca—. No pares...- Movió la erección contra el cuerpo de ella y aflojó los labios en busca del otro pecho. Y Sakura gimió al notar que su cuerpo prendía fuego.

Sharingan se apartó lo suficiente como para hacer a un lado la tela de la falda y abrirse paso. Le acarició el sexo desnudo y húmedo con una mano, y se detuvo. Buscó la mirada de Sakura con la suya y deslizó un dedo por entre los labios de su deseo para separarlos. Rodeó y masajeó el lugar exacto que a Sakura le dolía tanto y consiguió que ella se desplomase en medio de gemidos de placer mientras su sexo empapaba la mano de él. Sharingan también gimió y la penetró con el dedo. Ella se quejó levemente, pero no dejó de mover las caderas como si éstas tuvieran voluntad propia y necesitasen ansiosas esa penetración.

—Estás tan caliente y apretada. —Deslizó el dedo hasta el último nudillo. Con la mano que tenía libre le levantó la pierna a Sakura hasta que apoyó la planta del pie en la superficie de la mesa. Entonces separó la rodilla hacia un lado y la abrió completamente para poder observar su belleza. Se quedó mirando cómo su dedo salía del sexo de ella y Sakura observó fascinada cómo Sharingan se acercaba la mano a los labios y lamía el dedo.

—Hummm. —Lo saboreó de manera muy sensual.

Sharingan le levantó la otra pierna del mismo modo y Sakura se sonrojó, consciente de la provocadora imagen que ofrecía. Tenía el vestido destrozado, los pechos al aire y empapados por sus besos, su sexo desnudo y mojado del placer que él le estaba haciendo sentir. Sharingan colocó ambas manos entre las piernas de Sakura, con una le separó los labios vaginales y de la otra eligió un dedo para penetrarla de nuevo. Empezó a mover la mano hacia dentro y hacia fuera sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo ni un segundo. Sakura se sujetó de los extremos de la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior para ver si así lograba estar en silencio. Tenía ganas de gemir, de sollozar. Lo que estaba sintiendo era tan maravilloso que apenas podía soportarlo. La tensión iba en aumento, se concentraba en su estómago y se propagaba por sus venas.

Su mente no lo entendía, pero su cuerpo sí, y ella levantaba las caderas en busca de la mano de Sharingan. Estaba tan húmeda, tan excitada, lo deseaba tanto que Sakura podía oír los sonidos que salían de su entrepierna al intentar capturar el dedo del pirata. Y de repente la sensación aumentó y él la penetró con dos dedos, los empapó de los jugos de Sakura, los empujó hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Sakura dejó de morderse el labio y gritó cuando su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Por favor... —le suplicó, aunque no sabía exactamente qué necesitaba.

—¿Te gusta, no? —le preguntó él apretando los dientes—. Sentirme dentro de ti. Te gustaría que fuera mi polla, ¿verdad, cariño? Llenaría el vacío que mis dedos no pueden llenar.-

Los intensos ojos negros de Sharingan seguían fijos en la parte del cuerpo de Sakura que estaba marcando como suya. Él movía los dedos despacio, consciente de que seguía incrementando su tormento. Se lamió los labios y dejó que ella adivinase lo que pretendía hacer a continuación.

—No —Sakura susurró su queja.

—No vas a negarme esto —sentenció él—. Tengo que saborear el cielo un instante antes de dejarte ir.-

Sakura sabía que lo apropiado sería detenerlo, empujarlo, pero no podía negarle nada si la miraba de esa manera. Se apoyó sobre los antebrazos y lo miró mientras él descendía los labios y deslizaba la lengua por entre los pétalos de su sexo. Clavó las caderas en la mesa. Era una sensación horrible y maravillosa, pecaminosa. Y le gustaba mucho, muchísimo como la hacía sentirse, le gustaba verlo tan concentrado en ella. La lengua de Sharingan le lamía el sexo con destreza, de un modo que lograba al mismo tiempo tranquilizarla y excitarla. Sakura separó más las piernas y levantó la parte inferior de su cuerpo en busca de la boca de Sharingan; se sentía tan vacía como él la había descrito, a pesar de que seguía poseyéndola con los dedos. Le daba miedo que él pareciera saber con tanta certeza lo que ella necesitaba; Sharingan mantenía la lengua firme y no dejaba de lamer el origen de su tormento, la fuente de su placer. Él se puso de rodillas para poder concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en volverla loca de placer. Deslizó la lengua más y más hacia adentro: sonidos de placer salían sin cesar por entre sus labios y le acariciaban la piel a Sakura, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más. Sharingan movió los dedos con más rapidez, la lamió con más intensidad, los gemidos de placer del pirata aumentaron de volumen...

Sakura gritó al llegar el orgasmo, su cuerpo entero se tensó encima de la mesa y se estremeció al alcanzar el éxtasis pegada a la boca de él. Sasuke se quedó entre las piernas de Sakura, apartó el dedo del interior de ella y lo sustituyó por la lengua hasta que oyó que recuperaba la respiración. Entonces se puso en pie y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

—Sharingan...

La levantó y la acercó a él, tenso y completamente empapado de sudor. Sakura sabía que él no había sentido el estallido de placer que le había causado en ella.

—Dime qué puedo hacer —le suplicó pegada a su cuello—. Dime cómo darte placer.-

—Lo has hecho –confesó emocionado en un suspiro—. Sentir que te corrías en mi boca ha sido... una experiencia única, amor.-

—Quiero...-

—Ya sé lo que quieres —la interrumpió secamente.

—Por favor. Quiero darte placer.-

—No.- Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, lejos de la boca de Sharingan.

—No me quieres... de esa manera.-

—Mírame. —Sharingan le sujetó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Los fieros ojos negros se clavaron en ella—. No es que no te quiera, es que quiero lo mejor para ti. Y no soy yo. -A Sakura le escocieron los ojos, estaba alterada y confusa.

—Yo sólo quiero darte placer.-

—Me estás pidiendo que tenga más autocontrol del que soy capaz. - Ella le inspeccionó el rostro, duro, austero y apasionado. En sus ojos brillaba algo extraño, una especia de ternura que le llegó al corazón. Le pasó los dedos por los labios y él depositó un beso urgente en las yemas. Pasó las manos hacia atrás y le colocó el pelo alrededor de las facciones.

—Eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto nunca. Quiero tocarte por todas partes, quiero besar todo tu cuerpo, quiero hacerte enloquecer por mí...-

—Sakura. —Fue apenas un susurro y cerró los ojos al soltar el aliento —. Maldita seas.-

Sharingan se puso en pie y se desabrochó la trabilla del pantalón tan rápido que ella no pudo verlo. Se inclinó encima y la dejó sentirlo, duro y excitado, encima de los labios de su sexo. Ella se estremeció y su cuerpo poco a poco fue volviendo a la vida.

—Abrázame fuerte.-

—Sí... —Se sujetó a él como si se estuviese ahogando y fuese su tabla de salvación.

Entonces Sharingan dibujó un círculo con las caderas, y su miembro se deslizó con suavidad por entre los húmedos labios de Sakura. Ella se tensó a la espera de la punzada de dolor, pero ésta no llegó. El pirata empezó a moverse encima, marcó un ritmo infernal con las caderas y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. El miembro de él estaba duro y quemaba encima de su piel más íntima, los testículos golpeaban la entrada de su cuerpo... pero no consumó el acto, como Sakura tanto ansiaba.

—Rodéame con las piernas —le pidió Sharingan sin aliento—. Muévete conmigo..., sí... —Le quemaba la piel donde ella lo tocaba y el aire entraba y salía con dificultad de sus pulmones.

Sentir el peso de Sharingan encima de ella moviéndose tan desesperado reavivó su anhelo. Ansiosa por sentir de nuevo aquel placer tan intenso, se movió debajo de él, le clavó las uñas en la espalda y se dejó caer por el precipicio. Gritó al notar el estallido, y entonces Sharingan se tensó y quedó duro como el mármol encima de ella. Un líquido ardiente le cubrió el estómago a ráfagas.

Él gritó su nombre, estremeciéndose en sus brazos. Sasuke escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sakura y se maldijo por ser un crápula sin corazón. Él siempre se había enorgullecido de su fuerte autocontrol, pero hoy había carecido de él por completo. Desde el momento en que la vio en la cubierta del _Seawitch_ , desafiándolo con el mentón en alto y con una espada demasiado pesada para ella en la mano, quedó cautivado. Y a medida que había ido avanzando el día se había sentido más y más fascinado con ella. Su belleza de por sí era irresistible, pero el fuego, la pasión... Intentar no tocarla era como intentar no respirar.

Sakura se había preocupado por sus heridas, quería curárselas; nunca nadie se había preocupado así por él. Y él se lo había pagado mirando sus pechos desnudos con lujuria, arrancándole la camisa con la que ella iba a cubrirse. Sakura quería que la tocase, se moría por ello, pero tendría que haber pensado en el bien de ella e irse de allí. Jamás podría ser la clase de marido que ella se merecía. Y a pesar de todo le había separado las piernas y la había devorado como si estuviese hambriento, mancillándola con sus caricias.

Y maldito fuera si no quería volver a hacerlo. Ahora mismo. Sasuke se apoyó en sus antebrazos y miró el bello rostro de Sakura, sonrojado por la pasión. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero el brillo que vio en sus ojos le respondió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Probablemente él tenía la misma mirada. Le dio un beso firme y breve en los labios y la soltó. Sakura era fuego y deseo, una mujer apasionada que a pesar de su inocencia le había complacido más allá de lo que podía soportar. No era retorcida ni había aprendido a fingir ni a ocultar o falsear sus reacciones.

Sasuke se había sentido deseado, necesitado, de un modo que nunca antes le había hecho sentir nadie. Desvió la mirada hacia el estómago de ella y al ver que estaba pegajoso y resplandeciente por su semen le embargó un instinto posesivo sobrecogedor. Quería marcarla por todas partes, dejar claro que era suya, que le pertenecía y que ningún otro hombre podía acercársele. Los ojos confusos de Sakura no dejaban de seguirle con tanta ternura que Sasuke no podía respirar. El modo en que ella lo miraba, el pánico más que evidente que había sentido al verlo arreglar el mástil... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por él? Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordarlo.

Lo único que había impedido que destrozase del todo la reputación de Sakura era lo agradecido que se sentía por el cariño que ella le había profesado. A Sasuke le dolía pensar que tenía que llevar a Sakura de regreso con su padre y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas protegerla y mantenerla lo más lejos posible de los errores que había cometido en el pasado y que ahora impedían que estuvieran juntos. Él nunca se había arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho. Y ahora se arrepentía de todo.

—Te ofrecería que te dieras un baño —murmuró ella—, pero seguro que el agua está fría.- Miró el pequeño barreño y sonrió.

—Estará perfecta. Gracias.-

Cogió una toalla del aparador y la mojó en el agua. Después se acercó a ella y le limpió los rastros de su lujuria; su pene volvió a endurecerse y a ella se le excitaron los pezones. Sakura era diminuta comparada con él, pequeña, dulce y con las curvas perfectas. Y él se había comportado como un animal salvaje. Maldiciendo en silencio, Sasuke se apartó de aquella mujer que no dejaba de excitarlo y se quitó los pantalones con rapidez. Resopló por entre los dientes al meterse en el agua fría. Miró a su esposa y contuvo una sonrisa al ver que ella bajaba de la mesa y desviaba avergonzada la mirada hacia la pared.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por ver la parte de mi cuerpo que te ha dado tanto placer? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Ella se sonrojó, mantuvo la mirada apartada y se acercó a los baúles cubriéndose los pechos con los retales del vestido. Estaba bellísima y todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se moría por volver a tocarla, pero se agachó dentro del agua y esperó a que el frío le enfriase la sangre. El que el padre de Sakura se hubiese ocupado de transportar agua dulce para que su hija pudiese bañarse dejaba claro lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella.

Le sorprendió ver que Sakura le colocaba una pastilla de jabón de vainilla por estrenar en la mano. La delicada barra olía a bergamota y a especias claramente masculinas.

—¿Por qué tienes un jabón de hombre? —le preguntó enfadado. Maldita sea. ¡Estaba celoso!

Parte del letargo posterior al sexo se esfumó de los ojos de ella.

—Es el preferido de mi padre. No notará que le falta una. —Se dio media vuelta, pero Sasuke tuvo tiempo de ver el dolor que le había causado.

Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero entonces reconsideró su postura y llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor que Sakura no sintiese nada por él, algo que probablemente se daría después de la pasión tan intensa que habían compartido. Tenía que distanciarse de ella, por el bien de ambos.

Al parecer él también empezaba a sentir algo más que afecto por ella, por su esposa, y eso sí que era realmente peligroso. Se apresuró a bañarse y se vistió en silencio con el objetivo de huir cuanto antes de los sentimientos que Sakura le estaba despertando. Sin embargo, antes de salir se detuvo un instante en la puerta del camarote.

—Mandaré a unos marinos para que vacíen el agua y ordenaré que calienten más para ti. Por lo que más quieras, no les dispares. Tardarán un tiempo en...-

—Lo entiendo. Gracias. —Seguía sumamente concentrada en ordenar el contenido de uno de sus baúles.

Sasuke clavó la mirada en los hombros tensos de Sakura y no pudo evitar que aquellos sentimientos volviesen a retorcerse en su interior. Apretó la mandíbula para no ofrecerle las palabras de consuelo que tanto necesitaba y se merecía oír. Apenas unos minutos atrás habían compartido un acto muy íntimo que había empezado a unirlos para siempre, y ahora se comportaban como dos extraños. Ese distanciamiento, en vez de tranquilizarlo, le desgarraba profundamente. Triste y abatido, se fue sin decirle nada, y al cerrar la puerta tras él tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sakura se despertó al notar la brisa en su rostro. A juzgar por la vista que se colaba por la ventana, el barco había izado las velas. Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió sola en el dormitorio. Sharingan no había vuelto la noche anterior y al parecer tampoco lo había hecho después de que ella se quedase dormida.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta y el corazón se puso a palpitar. Corrió a abrirla, impaciente por ver a Sharingan, pero en su lugar se encontró con Matsuri. La doncella entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ajena a la decepción de su señora. Sakura intentó morderse la lengua, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

—¿Has visto al capitán Sharingan esta mañana?-

—Sí —contestó Matsuri, contenta—. A primera hora, antes de que se fuese al _Seawitch_. Estamos yendo hacia nuestro destino, mi lady. La tripulación me ha dicho que llegaremos a Barbados dentro de unos cuantos días.-

El _Seawitch_. A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era dolorosamente obvio que Sharingan se había instalado en el barco de su padre para estar lejos de ella. Le ardió la cara de vergüenza. Seguro que pensaba que era una descarada de la peor clase. ¿Y acaso no era verdad? Abatida, sacudió la cabeza. El deseo le había hecho ser una inconsciente, y era evidente que el pirata no sentía lo mismo por ella. Al menos había tenido el detalle de no arrebatarle la virginidad, algo que demostraba que no tenía ningunas ganas de que ella fuese su esposa. La acompañaría a Inglaterra, conseguiría la nulidad del matrimonio y después volvería a alta mar. Ella, sin embargo, se pasaría los días echando de menos a un marido que al principio no había querido y que ahora no podía evitar desear.

Sakura se pasó los tres días que tardaron en llegar a las Barbados encerrada en el camarote de Sharingan. Estaba aburrida y se ponía a llorar cada vez que recordaba lo atrevida que había sido con él, así que al final optó por curiosear y distraerse un poco. Escudriñó los cajones, el escritorio, los armarios, y descubrió un montón de cartas atadas con un lazo procedentes del marqués de Konoha y dirigidas a Sasuke Uchiha.

Encontró documentos legales que llevaban el sello de Sasuke y órdenes de busca con su alias de pirata. Ella ya lo sospechaba, evidentemente; si no no se habría atrevido a estar con él de esa manera. Cuando esos tres días llegaron a su fin, ya no le quedaba la menor duda. Estaba casada con un pirata. Y le gustaba. Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo quedarse con él para siempre.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Esa Sakura Uchiha ha resultado más provocadora de lo que el buen Sasuke ha logrado controlar._

 _NOTAS_

 _Quiero pedirles su ayuda, ¿alguien recuerda si en el manga existe algún par de gemelos que sean hombres? Necesito unos gemelos para el siguiente capítulo, aunque si no los hay en el manga (pues estos realmente se deben parecer –Y no pueden ser los hermanos Hyuga porque ya use a Hizashi en la parte I-) sino creo que pondré a Zetsu como si tuviera un gemelo o ¿ustedes que piensan?_

 _MUCHAS e inmensas gracias por los favoritos y todos los followers_ _me han hecho muy feliz…_

 _REWIENS REWIENS_

 _MITSUKI: pero que honor que decidieras leer esta parte, no se te adoro jajaja como siempre el capítulo lo edite rápido para que pudieras seguir leyendo y no te me vuelvas loca como lo mencionaste en tu rewien_ _Y pues ya ves el muchachon nos resultó guapeton y amable con su nueva esposa, que hey si se acostumbraron demasiado rápido a ser marido y mujer, con ganas de consumar el matrimonio muajaja Sería genial que Sakura del manga al menos una vez le hablara de esta manera a Sasuke Uchiha, pero bueno ya sabes papá Kishimoto Dios no nos complace jajaja Por otro lado Itachi yo lo amo, pero según la historia original Edmundo debe morir para que nuestro pirata se vuelva uno y pues en la adaptación lamentablemente le toco morir de nuevo a Itachi por su hermanito. Espero que fuera de tu agrado el capítulo, un abrazo._

 _Strikis: Pues como has visto en el capítulo Sasuke callo casi redondito en los encantos de Saku, gracias por comentar saludos y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado el capítulo._

 _A ambas les mando un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar al igual que a:_

 _zaokiAMY_

 _nos leemos pronto, besos._


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-Este es el segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

En diversas culturas, se cree que existen 3 formas de casarse con una persona: 1. Por alguna religión que sigan ambos novios. 2. Por la ley (Que es esta historia es la manera en la que Sasuke y Sakura están casados aunque alguien más allá firmado en lugar de Sasuke y 3. De manera "primitiva" o como dicen muchos, la consumación del matrimonio, aunque claro esto solo se toma enserio cuando la pareja se casa, siendo virgen la esposa -.-

Capítulo III:

Sasuke esperó a Sakura al final de la pasarela de desembarco con vergonzosa impaciencia. Llevaba dos semanas sin verla y éstas le habían parecido demasiado largas. Antes de instalarse en el _Seawitch_ le ordenó a Juugo que se encargase de buscarle alojamiento a Sakura en cuanto atracasen, pues estaba convencido de que estaría impaciente por dormir en una cama normal después de haber pasado tantas noches en una hamaca. Con toda probabilidad estaría exhausta. Él lo estaba, se había pasado esos días ocupando el camarote de Sakura del _Seawitch_ , con cortinas de tercipelo y cama con dosel.

Las noches habían sido una tortura, pues las sábanas de seda estaban impregnadas del perfume de Sakura, que le hacía arder las venas. Se había pasado horas soñando con ella desnuda y lista para recibirlo, se había imaginado penetrándola hasta lo más profundo mientras le lamía un pezón y mordía su pecho.

Las ganas que tenía de follar le habían obligado a acudir al puerto en busca de una prostituta. Al final encontró a varias, tocó a unas cuantas, besó a un par y se fue sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera la mejor de las cortesanas podía besarlo como Sakura. Ella le había besado como si fuera a morir si no lo tenía. En resumen, estaba loco por ella, completamente enamorado. Sasuke echó los hombros hacia atrás para ver si así se le aflojaban un poco. Se frotó la nuca y miró hacia el hostal dando gracias por el bastón que llevaba. Así no cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando vio aparecer a su esposa.

Fue como si el pueblo entero quedase petrificado: los sonidos se perdieron en la oscuridad hasta que lo único que persistió fueron los graznidos de las gaviotas. La multitud se separó y dejó paso a la belleza rosada de Sakura para que pudiera acercarse a él. Llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza; no era un moño complicado, pero sí de una simplicidad perfectamente estudiada. El vestido de seda color gris topo que llevaba resplandecía bajo los rayos de sol y parecía líquido. La tela le resaltaba los pechos y la cintura, y su piel pálida era sencillamente perfecta. Sakura completaba el atuendo con un sombrero de ala ancha decorado con plumas que le ocultaba casi la totalidad del rostro, pero dejaba al descubierto esos labios rojos que le habían echado a perder para cualquier otra mujer. Sasuke no podía hablar ni respirar, y se excitó sin remedio al verla. Sakura era un diamante de primera clase, y durante un instante fue su diamante.

Por primera vez en la vida, Sasuke quiso darle las gracias a su padre. A lo largo de las últimas noches, incapaz de dormir por culpa de sus pensamientos, intentó analizar la situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Sakura quería seguir casada con él, siempre que pudiera demostrarle que era quien decía ser. Tenía que reconocer que una unión así sería sumamente ventajosa para ambos. Pero ella se merecía a alguien mejor, eso estaba claro, y él mismo se lo había dicho. Pero si insistía en quedarse a su lado, ¿qué clase de idiota sería si la echara? No era ningún idiota. Temerario y egoísta tal vez, pero no idiota.

La visión que era su esposa se detuvo frente a él y para su sorpresa le hizo una reverencia tan exagerada que si no hubiese llevado ese sombrero la frente habría rozado el suelo. Sasuke frunció el cejo preocupado. «¿Qué diablos está haciendo?».

—Mi lord —murmuró ella respetuosa.

El pueblo volvió a bullir de actividad de repente. Sasuke alargó una mano y tiró de Sakura para ponerla en pie. Ella seguía ocultándole los ojos con el sombrero a pesar de que el gesto recatado no encajaba para nada con su carácter atrevido. Sasuke quería, con toda su alma, ver esos preciosos ojos y el bello rostro que los acompañaba. Furioso por su comportamiento, le habló apresuradamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?- Aunque pareciera imposible, Sakura agachó todavía más la cabeza hasta que lo único que quedó en la línea de visión de Sasuke fue ese ridículo sombrero.

—Mis disculpas si he vuelto a molestarlo, mi lord, no pretendía ofenderle.-

«¿Volver a molestarme? ¿De qué diablos está hablando?» Sasuke la sujetó por un codo y tiró de ella hacia la pasarela. No la soltó hasta que llegaron al camarote del _Seawitch_ , la empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Estaba tan enfadado con ese maldito sombrero que se lo quitó y lo lanzó a un lado. El precioso rostro de Sakura apareció ante sus ojos, igual que sus lágrimas. Sasuke se sintió mal de inmediato. Era un crápula.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó abrazándola. Sakura se mantuvo tensa unos segundos antes de derretirse en ellos.

—Estás enfadado conmigo.-

—No —afirmó él acariciándole la espalda—. Estoy confuso.- Ella hundió el rostro en su torso y lloró desconsolada.

—Crees que soy una descarada.- Sasuke siguió estando confuso, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Tal vez un poco.- Sakura lloró más.

—Pero me gusta —se apresuró a añadir él.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó Sakura a pesar de que el torso de él amortiguaba la voz—. Me dejaste en tu barco para que no volviera a lanzarme encima de ti. Y no lo haré. Nunca más. Te lo prometo.- «¡Ah!», Sasuke sonrió como un idiota. Mantuvo la voz baja y suave al contestarle.

—Habría vuelto a seducirte, Sakura, si no hubiese puesto el océano de por medio. Tú estabas demasiado alterada; tu barco había sido abordado, te habían capturado y acababas de descubrir que tu esposo es un criminal. Habría sido muy deshonroso de mi parte que me hubiese aprovechado de ti en esas circunstancias. Bastante malo fue lo que hicimos.- Ella forcejó para soltarse y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tú no eres un hombre honorable! Tú mismo lo dijiste. Te negaste a casarte con una mujer con la que te encontraron en circunstancias comprometidas, y sin embargo dejas virgen a la que ya es tu esposa. — Dio una patada al suelo—. ¡No soy ninguna idiota! Dime la verdad.-

—¿La verdad? —Arqueó una ceja—. Como gustes, cariño. La verdad es que te deseo desesperadamente. Quiero poseerte, quiero tener tu cuerpo bajo el mío, cabalgarte hasta que no puedas moverte. Quiero arrebatarte tu preciosa virginidad y echarte a perder para cualquier otro hombre. Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre mientras te corres al sentir mi polla dentro de ti. Quiero llenarte de mí una y otra vez hasta que no puedas pensar en nada excepto en el placer que sólo yo puedo darte.- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y se humedeció los labios.

—Cielo santo.-

—¿Cielo? —repitió él con un susurro— Sí, supongo que será como estar allí.-

—Tienes derecho a... a hacerme todas esas cosas... si de verdad lo deseas. Soy tu esposa.- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ahora estás convencida de que lo soy? —Contuvo una sonrisa. Él había deseado que ella sintiera curiosidad por él.

—Sí, estoy convencida —reconoció con la cabeza bien alta.

—Has curioseado mis cosas. Sakura asintió. —¿Y qué opinas de este cambio en los acontecimientos?-

Sakura se cogió las manos y respiró tan profundamente que sus pechos amenazaron con escaparse del corsé. A Sasuke se le hizo la boca agua y el deseo y la lujuria se asentaron pesadamente en su entrepierna. Tal vez cuando ese ardor hubiera menguado se sentiría culpable por haber poseído a su esposa, pero de momento no podía pensar en ello. No podía

pensar en nada.

—Creo que es buena señal que te guste que sea atrevida porque he decidido serlo mucho más. —Cogió aire—. Quiero que me seduzcas ahora mismo. Conviérteme en tu esposa de verdad, así no podrás dejarme de lado cuando volvamos a Inglaterra.- El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo o, mejor dicho, se desplomó hasta su erección y allí empezó a latir violentamente.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, ansioso por oírle decir que lo deseaba hasta el extremo de renunciar a su buena reputación—. ¿Tan decidida estás a obedecer a tu padre? A juzgar por lo que he visto, eres la niña de sus ojos, seguro que cree que nunca has roto un plato.-

—¡Nunca he roto un plato! —se defendió—. Lo cree todo el mundo, no sólo mi padre.-

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, sorprendido por la vehemencia de aquella mujer. Tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que estaba apretando las manos cuando volvió a hablar.

—Mi madre murió al darme a luz. ¿Cómo puedo negarle nada a mi padre si por mi culpa perdió todo lo que le importaba?-

—Entiendo.-

No debería importarle el motivo por el que Sakura quería seguir casada con él. Para empezar, él ni siquiera quería estar casado y no tenía nada que ofrecerle a su esposa. Pero se le anudó el estómago y un sudor frío le empapó la frente.

—Entonces estás dispuesta a seguir los dictados de tu padre, sean los que sean, incluso si te obliga a casarte con un desconocido, sólo para hacerle feliz.-Los ojos de Sakura le quemaron.

—Sí, me casé contigo porque mi padre me lo pidió, pero ése no es el motivo por el que quiero ser tu esposa. Ahora sólo pienso en mí misma y en mis deseos.-

Sasuke se quedó petrificado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba atrapado en la red de seda que Sakura había tejido a su alrededor y era incapaz de escapar del placer que ella le hacía sentir. Tomó la decisión sin pensar, sólo sintió. Sakura le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que cualquier hombre podía desear: una familia, alguien que se preocuparía de él y que le echaría de menos cuando no estuviera, un hogar al que regresar, un cuerpo apasionado en el que perderse, una belleza a la que adorar y una fuerza y un espíritu al que cuidar. Él había desechado esos tesoros durante años, se dicho a sí mismo que sólo necesitaba su ingenio para sobrevivir.

Jamás se había permitido desear algo que no pudiese tener por méritos propios. Hasta que apareció Sakura y le prometió una felicidad que él sin duda no se merecía. Pero Sasuke, siendo un egoísta como era, no fue capaz de rechazarla.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas? —le preguntó susurrando con la voz ronca.

-¡Oh! —Se soltó las manos y corrió hacia la ventana con la espalda rígida—. Vete, Uchiha. Ya me he humillado lo suficiente para toda la vida.- Sasuke se quitó la casaca y el chaleco y se pasó la camisa por la cabeza.—Vete, mi lord —le dijo taxativa sin verlo.-

—No. —Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó una bota. Ella se dio media vuelta cuando ésta golpeó el suelo.

—¿Qu... qué es... estás haciendo? —farfulló.

—Me estoy desnudando —le contestó—. La ropa molesta para hacer el amor. —Se quitó la otra bota y los calcetines. Se puso en pie y se soltó el pantalón; su erección respiro aliviada al salir de su confinamiento. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Dios mío!- La polla de Sasuke era enorme. Dios santo. —Eso —lo señaló con un dedo— no va a caber.-

A pesar de las mariposas que revoloteaban asustadas en su estómago, Sakura también sintió un potente e intenso deseo. Ese atractivo pirata le causaba el mismo efecto cada vez que lo veía. Sakura no podía negar que le resultaba muy excitante saber que causaba esas reacciones en él. Al parecer, su carácter atrevido no le resultaba del todo desagradable, y cuando lo comprendió se sintió profundamente aliviada. La resplandeciente mirada oscura de Sasuke brilló divertida, y al esbozar una sonrisa apareció el hoyuelo.

—Gracias, cariño. Acabas de hacerme el mayor cumplido que una mujer puede hacer a su hombre.-

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Su hombre. Su esposo. Suyo. Quería más de él, quería pasarse la vida entera con él. Sasuke Uchiha, fugitivo, pirata, marqués, podía hacer realidad todas las fantasías de Sakura. Las dudas se disiparon por completo. Él era impresionante. Estaba desnudo y frente a ella, y era sencillamente perfecto. Los músculos le temblaban de deseo y la erección se erguía orgullosa y le hacía la boca agua. Apartó la mirada de su pene y buscó los intensos ojos negros.

—¿Te quedas conmigo, entonces?-

—Será todo un placer, ya que al parecer tú estás decidida a quedarte conmigo. —La miró con ternura—. No te preocupes por el tamaño —la tranquilizó—, me aseguraré de que estés húmeda y ansiosa antes de entrar, cariño. Estarás tan excitada y tendrás tantas ganas de sentir mi miembro dentro de ti que será como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente. Te derretirás.-Notó que se le humedecía la entrepierna.

—Tu voz es increíble —susurró—. Mi cerebro deja de funcionar cuando te oigo hablar.-

—Sakura...-

—Suéltate el pelo —lo interrumpió—. Me gusta que lo lleves suelto.-

Sasuke se acercó a ella mientras tiraba del cuero que le retenía la coleta. Su pelo no era tan largo como el de Sakura, pero le cubría los omoplatos, y al caminar los mechones negros se depositaron sobre sus anchos hombros. Parecía un dios pagano, tenía el torso bronceado por el sol y había sido esculpido para dar darle placer a ella.

—No soy el mejor marido que podrías tener —le advirtió—. No soy el mejor en nada para ti.-

—Eres un tesoro. —Sakura dio insegura un paso hacia él—. Tal como eres.-

Sasuke le tendió una mano y ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Le rodeó el cuello y tiró del rostro sonriente de él para besarlo. La cálida boca de Sasuke la acarició con la suavidad de una pluma.

Sakura intentó acercarlo más, profundizar el beso, pero no lo consiguió; él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

—Vamos a viajar juntos durante semanas —le recordó él con ternura—. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. No hace falta que me devores ahora mismo.-

Sakura comprendió entonces en qué consistían exactamente las armas de mujer y se atrevió a ponerlas en práctica sobre aquel hombre tan impresionante.

—Eres mío, mi lord, y puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca.- Sasuke apretó los brazos alrededor de ella y respiró entre los dientes como si lo hubiera quemado. Ella le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo. —Nadie te ha reclamado hasta ahora —murmuró adivinando su reacción, y se preguntó qué le había pasado para convertirse en lo que era: un hombre buscado por la justicia. Debería darle miedo unir su destino al de él, pero lo único que sentía Sakura era asombro—. Yo me siento orgullosa de que me pertenezcas.-

Su marido la recompensó con un beso abrumador, le sujetó las nalgas con las manos y la atrajo hacia su fuerte erección. La soltó demasiado rápido y caminó alrededor de ella excitándola simplemente con el calor de su mirada. Y entonces se detuvo en su espalda, en silencio; lo único que podía oírse en el camarote eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Sakura esperó. Esperó a que él se moviera, a que la tocase, a que sucediera cualquier cosa. Justo antes de ceder a la frustración y darse media vuelta notó las manos de Sasuke en las cintas del vestido. Dejó de respirar y se estremeció al notar el tacto de sus dedos; unos dedos que habían estado dentro de ella, acariciándola hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Con un suave beso en el hombro y un movimiento de brazos, Sasuke dejó caer el vestido de Sakura en el suelo. Durante un segundo, sólo un segundo, Sakura sintió celos al comprobar la práctica que tenía en desabrochar vestidos, pero los celos se desvanecieron y pasó a sentirse aliviada. Estaba en buenas manos, en las mejores. Unas manos que conocían hasta el último secreto del cuerpo femenino y los lugares que le darían más placer.

Con infinita lentitud, esas manos se deslizaron hasta sus pechos, bajaron por la cintura y se detuvieron en el ápice de sus piernas. Arremangaron la tela transparente de la camisola, acariciándole suavemente el sexo con los dedos a media que la prenda iba subiendo por los muslos centímetro a centímetro.

El firme torso de su esposo le presionaba la espalda y los hombros la protegían. El calor de Sasuke la consumía, su aliento latía entrecortado junto a su oreja. Él poseía una fuerza extraordinaria y era mucho más grande que ella. A su lado, Sakura parecía un duende y, sin embargo, no estaba asustada. Ver que Sasuke era tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo capaz de tratarla con tanta ternura la tranquilizaba. Una caricia, un roce, los dedos ásperos le acariciaron el sexo hasta que se derritió con ellos y gimió de placer. Los pechos empezaron a pesarle, la humedad del deseo resbaló por el interior de sus muslos. Justo cuando creía que iban a fallarle las rodillas, esas manos subieron hasta su torso y le acariciaron los pechos antes de quitarle la camisola por la cabeza. Sakura buscó apoyo en los pectorales de Sasuke y le fascinó notarlo desnudo. Él apenas la había tocado, pero ella ya estaba al borde del mismo precipicio que antes. La risa ronca de Sasuke le acarició el oído. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Quiero mirarte —susurró Sasuke deslizando la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura antes de darle media vuelta.

Se obligó a estar quieta mientras los increíbles ojos negros la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies. Él levantó las manos y las colocó en los hombros de ella para después deslizarlas por los brazos y erizar la piel que encontraban a su paso. Entrelazó los dedos con los de su esposa y tiró de ella.

—Eres hermosa —susurró antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente—. Eres la criatura más bella que he visto nunca.-

Le soltó las manos y volvió a subir las suyas por los laterales hasta «¡por fin!» tocarle los pechos. Sakura gimió y se rindió a la seducción de su esposo. Sabía que su pirata iba a ser así, decidido e intenso, peligroso y atrevido, y que le saturaría los sentidos con sus caricias, su voz, su cercanía. Sasuke le pellizcó los pezones y tiró de ellos antes de agachar la cabeza y lamerlos.

—Mírame —le ordenó.

Sakura se obligó a enfrentarse a sus ojos y le reconfortó ver el anhelo que ardía en ellos. Se humedeció nerviosa el labio inferior y Sasuke gimió antes de devorarla con la boca. La lengua entró y se movió con fuerza en su boca, explicándole qué sucedería después. Una mano le acarició el pecho mientras que con la otra le cogía la muñeca para colocarla sobre su erección.

Ella se sorprendió al sentir el tacto sedoso y ardiente vibrando en la palma de su mano. No era lo que había esperado: más suave y delicada que la seda y sin embargo quemaba, llena de vida. Se preguntó qué sentiría cuando la tuviera dentro. ¿Le daría calor? ¿Sentiría sus suaves caricias? Sakura se estremeció ansiosa sólo de pensarlo. Pasará lo que pasase, sabía con absoluta certeza que sentiría placer. Todo lo de su esposo la complacía.

Los dedos de Sasuke cubrieron los de ella y le enseñaron a mover la mano por la dura erección, un ritmo frenético que pronto consiguió que él temblase pegado a ella. Cuando Sakura le cogió el truco, Sasuke deslizó su mano entre las piernas de ella. De repente estaba en todas partes, en su boca, encima de su pecho, dentro de su sexo. Era demasiado, y al mismo tiempo no era suficiente. Ella quería...

—Más —le suplicó. Él sonrió junto a sus labios.

—Sirena. Te he encontrado en el mar y me has hechizado para que me case contigo.- Sakura se apartó y le soltó la erección. Él deslizó otro dedo dentro del cuerpo de ella y la atrapó. Sakura fue incapaz de dar un paso más. —No me estoy quejando —le aseguró con un susurro seductor.

La rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, la levantó del suelo y, sin sacar los dedos del interior de su cuerpo, la llevó a la cama. Se colocó de espaldas para tumbarse primero y para que ella quedase encima, arropándolo, con la mano de él entre los dos y los dedos acariciándola por dentro. Sakura cerró los ojos, gimió, su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de la agradable posesión de Sasuke. Desesperada, se movió en busca de la mano de él. La sangre de Sakura circulaba como un jarabe espeso por sus venas y le había cubierto la piel de sudor. Dejó caer la cabeza encima del torso de él y notó que el pezón del pectoral le rozaba la mejilla. Ladeó el rostro y lo capturó con los labios para succionarlo igual que había hecho él con los de ella. La respiración de Sasuke se detuvo un segundo y todo su cuerpo se endureció. Sakura buscó entonces el miembro y empezó a acariciarle como le había enseñado. Se sentía atrevida y deseada, en sus brazos era una mujer salvaje. Movió las caderas y consiguió que los dedos la penetrasen más profundamente.

—Ya está —le pidió moviéndose para que Sakura quedase debajo.

Sasuke le separó las piernas, que todavía llevaban las medias, con las suyas. Se detuvo, el vello de su torso le hizo unas dolorosas cosquillas en los pechos. Sacó con cuidado los dedos del interior de ella y extendió el líquido que los cubría alrededor de la entrada de su sexo. Después los dirigió hacia arriba y acarició el punto que más le dolía, haciéndola estremecer y suplicar:

—Sasuke...- Hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella.

—Di mi nombre otra vez.-

—Sasuke..., ayúdame..., estoy ardiendo...-

—Sí, amor mío —la tranquilizó y movió los dedos más deprisa—.Arde por mí.-

Sakura arqueó la espalda, abrió los ojos, estaba al borde del precipicio..., tan cerca..., tan cerca... Soltó una maldición cuando él apartó la mano de su sexo y la colocó en su rodilla.

—Paciencia —murmuró Sasuke con la voz ronca—. Te daré lo que necesitas.-

Le movió las piernas para que quedasen alrededor de su cintura y el calor de su erección acarició la entrada del cuerpo de Sakura. Los ojos de él estaban fijos en los de ella y tenía la frente empapada de sudor. Bajó la cabeza y farfulló: —Lo siento, amor.-

Y entonces la penetró fuerte y profundamente. Sakura se mordió los labios para no gritar, el dolor fue tan agudo que ocultó el placer. Se quedó quieta debajo de Sasuke y notó que derramaba unas lágrimas. Sasuke las lamió como si fuese un gato, la tranquilizó y no dejó de avanzar inexorablemente hacia el interior de Sakura.

—Si hubiera ido despacio —le explicó—, habrías sentido más dolor—Le acunó el rostro entre las manos y la miró con ternura y sin disimular que se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño—. Todo esto ha valido la pena.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿por qué? —le preguntó atónita. Podía ver lo preocupado que estaba por ella, lo sentía en la adoración con la que la acariciaba.

—Porque ahora estoy completa e irremediablemente comprometido. Tendrás que casarte conmigo o mi reputación no se recuperará nunca.- Incapaz de evitarlo, Sakura se rio, aunque le dolió un poco.

—Por suerte para ti, mi lord, ya estamos casados.-

—Ah. —Se retiró y volvió a moverse hacia delante. Frunció el ceño preocupado al ver que a ella seguía doliéndole—. Sí, soy un tipo con suerte. Mi reputación está a salvo.-

El dolor empezó a desvanecerse cuando Sasuke la penetró hasta el fondo. El gemido gutural que dio la hizo estremecerse. Entonces Sasuke agachó la cabeza y le succionó un pecho. El cuerpo de él se tensó en cuanto empezó a mover las caderas y mantuvo un ritmo constante y lento, entrando y saliendo, con la melena negra balanceándose a su alrededor. La boca de Sasuke era mágica, la lengua daba vueltas alrededor del pezón. La dura erección empezó a quemarle por dentro, una sensación maravillosa que se intensificaba al oír los sonidos sensuales que escapaban de los labios de su esposo.

—Separa las piernas —le suplicó con el rostro demudado de placer. Cuando lo hizo, él pudo empujar con más fuerza—. Aprieta tu cuerpo contra el mío. Dios, sí..., Sakura...-

Sakura levantó las manos hacia arriba y notó que la piel de él se pegaba a la de ella con el sudor. Le apretó las nalgas que él seguía contrayendo y le fascinó descubrir que eran duras como el mármol. Sasuke dibujó un círculo con las caderas y se hundió con fuerza hacia el centro de placer del cuerpo de Sakura, y unas cosquillas maravillosas se extendieron por todo su ser. Volvió a hacerlo, repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, arrebatándole cada sensación.

El movimiento circular de las caderas de Sasuke no tenía fin, acababa y empezaba sin cesar llevándola cada vez hacia lo más alto. La tocaba con ternura a pesar de la fuerza que imprimía con su erección. Esa ternura conquistó el corazón de Sakura y le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Sollozó completamente pérdida en la posesión de Sasuke. Le gustaba tanto sentirlo en su interior, tan adentro, era una sensación tan exquisita.

—Sí, amor... —La voz de él estaba espesa por el placer y la excitó todavía más—. Te siento tan... tan bien. Maldita sea...-

La llenaba con cada penetración, ya no era capaz de ser cuidadoso y a ella no le importaba. No quería que lo fuese. Quería que fuese apasionado, quería sentir su pasión. El sexo de Sakura se contrajo y después se sacudió profundamente. Arqueó la espalda y gritó; se rompió en mil pedazos y los músculos de su interior se aferraron frenéticos al miembro que la estaba poseyendo. Sasuke le sujetó las caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras seguía entrando y saliendo, alargando al máximo el placer de Sakura hasta que ella creyó que iba a morir de lo intenso que era. Y cuando por fin se desplomó en el colchón, Sasuke se dio permiso para seguirla. Se dejó ir, se estremeció y gritó su nombre al llenarla con su calor. Cuando terminó, Sakura se quedó tumbada, incapaz de reaccionar, aferrándose a su esposo como si fuese su única ancla en medio de esa tormenta de placer. Él tardó en hablar, y la pasión le agravó la voz.

—Irremediablemente comprometido —murmuró, y se quedó dormido por completo.

Sasuke cruzó el muelle iluminado por la luz de la luna a toda velocidad. Llegaba tarde a una reunión, aunque en realidad eso no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en aquel instante era la mujer que había dejado durmiendo en el camarote —su esposa— y el miedo que ésta sentiría si despertaba y no lo encontraba. Sakura no sabía hasta qué punto se sentía unido a ella, y en realidad él tampoco, pero se había entregado a él a pesar de las dudas. Había confiado en que haría lo correcto y la reconocería como a su esposa. Pero nada le obligaba. Sasuke estaba convencido de que podría llevar a Sakura de regreso a Londres con su padre y anular la boda por poderes. Era una mujer inteligente y él había sido honesto sobre su pasado, pero Sakura había asumido el riesgo y le había dejado compartir su lecho.

Era la primera persona, en toda su vida, que le daba el beneficio de la duda. La primera persona que lo deseaba de verdad, y no sólo para que le diese placer durante una o dos horas, sino durante el resto de su vida. Sasuke se negaba a perder el respeto de Sakura; en especial, por culpa del desagradable recado que estaba llevando a cabo en esos instantes. Entró en la taberna del puerto y se detuvo en el umbral para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen al interior.

—Llegas tarde, Sahringan.- Giró el rostro hacia la voz.

—Gozu —saludó con frialdad—. Meizu.-

Los piratas franceses estaban al lado de la puerta y Sasuke sintió una punzada de satisfacción. Era un lugar excelente. Cuando acabase con lo que había ido a decirles, probablemente tendría que irse como alma que lleva el diablo. Anticipándose a cualquier contratiempo, había dado instrucciones para que su navío zarpase a primera hora de la mañana. Quería minimizar al máximo los posibles objetivos con los que podían hacerle daño y buscar venganza.

Los gemelos siguieron sentados, mirándolo con suspicacia. Sasuke sabía que la gran mayoría de las mujeres que rondaban los muelles creían que los hermanos Robidoux eran muy atractivos, pero ninguna quería acostarse con ellos. Sus gustos sádicos eran conocidos por todos. Los miró con desprecio. A lo largo del último año se había arrepentido más de una vez de haberse asociado con ellos. Una noche, borracho, sintiéndose muy desgraciado y odiando la vida que llevaba, compartió una botella de vino con los franceses y éstos le contaron que tenían una idea: travesías alternas y botines a medias. Esa noche le pareció un plan razonable: conllevaría menos riesgos y tendría un buen resultado.

Era la decisión de la que más se arrepentía de toda su vida. Sasuke se esforzaba muchísimo en no atacar a las tripulaciones de los barcos que abordaba y nunca había matado a nadie que no estuviese intentando arrebatarle la vida. Sin embargo, Gozu y Meizu mataban y torturaban por placer.

—Hemos oído por ahí que tenemos que repartirnos un botín de lo más suculento —dijo Meizu con voz empalagosa. A ojo ajeno parecería que era el gemelo más civilizado, pero Sasuke sabía que era el más cruel—. Esta tarde he visto cómo parte de la mercancía caminaba hacia ti en el puerto, un artículo de primera calidad. La reverencia ha sido un detalle precioso. La has domado bien, Sharingan, aunque personalmente me gusta que mis amantes tengan más carácter.-

A Sasuke le ardieron las entrañas al contener la rabia que sentía y colocó la mano en la daga que llevaba atada al muslo. Pensar que esos hombres habían visto a su esposa, aunque fuese a distancia, le ponía enfermo. Él ya sabía que ese encuentro iba a ser difícil, pero no había logrado anticipar que iba a poner en peligro a Sakura; había dado por hecho que no se vería afectada por aquel endiablado pacto.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —les dijo—. Os pagaré vuestra parte- Gozu se puso en pie de un salto lanzando la silla al suelo.

—¡Bastardo! —Miró furioso a su hermano—. ¡Te dije que no podíamos confiar en él!-

—Cálmate —farfulló Meizu—. Me encargaré de que recibas tu parte. —

-¡Y una mierda! —se quejó Gozu bajando la voz, aunque su enfado no fue por ello menos evidente—. La quiero ahora. He oído muchas historias acerca del cargamento que transportaba el barco de ese rico comerciante: sedas y vinos de Francia, jarrones y vajillas orientales, telas suntuosas, especias exóticas, baúles llenos de oro. No capturamos un botín de este calibre desde el año pasado, y tal vez tardemos un año más en dar con otro. —El francés fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke—. Si te niegas acompartir esas riquezas con nosotros, mi querido Judas, iré a buscarlas yo mismo.-

—Quiero ver cómo lo intentas —se burló Sasuke—. Si es necesario, quemaré el barco y todo lo que hay dentro para evitarlo.- Meizu colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano para detenerlo y miró intrigado a Sasuke.

—Estás rompiendo el código, Sharingan. Te estás jugando el cuello, me atrevería a añadir. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Sasuke se rio.

—Siempre os ha gustado mucho dramatizar las cosas, Robidoux. — Lanzó dos bolsas llenas de monedas de oro encima de la mesa—. Coged vuestras guineas y daos por satisfechos. Deberíais estarme agradecidos, al fin y al cabo os estoy ahorrando el engorro de vender las mercancías.- Gozu cogió una bolsa y la sopesó en la mano. El brillo de sus ojos demostró que estaba satisfecho, pero no lo suficiente.

—También quiero a la mujer.-

—¡No! —dijo Sasuke demasiado rápido. Respiró profundamente y se maldijo por haberse descubierto. Meizu entrecerró los ojos al coger la otra bolsa.

—Dale la mujer, Sharingan, y estaremos en paz.-

—Ella no está disponible, caballeros. —Dio un paso hacia atrás, ansioso de repente por estar con Sakura.

—La dama tiene una doncella —sugirió Gozu con la mirada resplandeciente de malicia—. Y lleva ropa cara. Es toda una adquisición. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que hay alguien buscándola. La belleza se paga, ¿no es eso lo que dicen, Meizu?-

—Sí, eso dicen —convino Meizu—. Seguro que esa florecilla vale su buen montón de oro.-

—Dejad a la mujer fuera de esto —les advirtió Sasuke—. Habéis cobrado vuestra parte, nuestro negocio ha concluido.-

—Tengo la sensación de que me conformo con poco —se quejó GOzu. Y entonces sonrió—: Te pagaré por ella, Sharingan. —Abrió la bolsa que Sasuke le había dado—. ¿Cuánto quieres?-

—No está en venta —dijo entre dientes, con la frente empapada de sudor. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se acercó la camarera y dejó dos jarras rebosantes de cerveza en la mesa.— Anko —la saludó Meizu, zalamero—. Tu hermana trabaja en la posada, _non?_ \- La joven miró desconfiada al pirata.

—Sí.-

—Vaya. ¿Y qué te ha contado sobre los nuevos huéspedes? Concretamente, ¿qué te ha dicho de la mujer...?- Sasuke desenvainó la daga y la clavó en la mesa con tanta furia que la madera se resquebrajó por el centro.

—¡He dicho que esa mujer está fuera de toda discusión! —les repitió—. Olvidad que la habéis visto, sacáosla de la cabeza, olvidad que existe—Agarró a un sorprendido Gozu por la nuca y le golpeó la frente contra la mesa. El francés fijó los ojos en la daga que estaba clavada a escasos milímetros de su nariz. Sasuke se agachó para susurrarle al oído—: ¿Me he explicado mejor esta vez, Robidoux?-

—¡Por... por supuesto! —afirmó Gozu. Sasuke lo lanzó al suelo asqueado y arrancó la daga de la mesa que había roto.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-

Salió de la taberna con el corazón acelerado. Giró y corrió hacia el _Seawitch_. Puso en alerta a su tripulación en cuanto subió por la pasarela y sus hombres se pusieron en marcha. Soltaron amarres y se abrieron paso en medio de la brisa nocturna, alejándose sigilosamente del puerto. No se relajó hasta que la isla se convirtió en una mera sombra negra en medio del vasto océano. Sabía que el tema no había quedado zanjado. Los hermanos Robidoux le causarían problemas, porque cuando Gozu se enfadaba no paraba hasta que Meizu hacía algo al respecto. Y Meizu Robidoux era un hombre al que temer. Sasuke se dirigió al camarote de Sakura y se desnudó en silencio.

Se metió bajo las sábanas de seda y la abrazó por la espalda. Se excitó en cuanto le tocó la piel, ansioso y desesperado por sentir el placer que sólo su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Le levantó una pierna y la colocó encima de su cadera. Sakura se despertó, pero no se quejó. Sasuke le deslizó una mano entre las piernas y descubrió el sexo y el interior de los muslos, todavía mojados por la eyaculación de antes. Siendo un bruto como era, sintió una profunda satisfacción ante esa muestra de posesión tan primitiva.

—¿Quieres...? —susurró ella

—No. —Hundió el rostro en el pelo de Sakura y respiró profundamente—. Sí. Pero estás dolorida, puedo esperar.-

—No quiero que esperes.-

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Seguro que llegará el día en que me suplicarás que no te moleste a diario.-

—Jamás me cansaré de ti, mi lord —le aseguró dormida, con una voz tan ronca que Sasuke gimió y se apretó contra su espalda.

Sakura movió las caderas hasta encajar las nalgas con la erección de él y dejarlo sin aliento.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sakura había puesto la vida en sus manos y él acababa de ponerla en peligro. Tenía que distanciarse de ella tanto como fuese posible, y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Quién es ella, Meizu? —le preguntó Gozu a su hermano observando el barco que se alejaba del puerto.

—La condesa de Uchiha. ¿Qué te apuestas a que sharingan se dirige a Londres para pedir un gran rescate por la dama y que no piensa darnos nuestra parte?-

—No hago apuestas contigo, siempre me ganas.- Meizu sonrió.

—Esta vez ganaremos los dos.-

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gozu intrigado.

—Ya lo verás, hermano, ya lo verás-

 _¿Qué les pareció? Sasuke ha puesto en peligro a Sakra :O ¿Qué piensan que harán esos dos piratas franceses? Malditos ¿Qué opinan de que al fin, tuvieron su noche de bodas, este par de Uchihas?_

 _NOTAS_

 _Respete el apellido de la historia original porque estos gemelos no tienen apellido ejeje gracias en verdad por comentarme sus ideas sobre los gemelos. Decidí a este par porque se parecen mucho y es de vital importancia para la historia esta característica._

 _MUCHAS e inmensas gracias por los favoritos y todos los followers_ _me han hecho muy feliz…_

 _REWIENS REWIENS_

 _ **MITSUKI:**_ _Jajaja ¿Pues como quedarías después de leer este verdadero lemon? Este capítulo ha tenido un poco menos de acción, pero en lo personal es de mis favoritos. Si por eso decidí realizar la adaptación por todo lo que despierta al estar leyendo los capítulos_ _que honor que te gusten. Papá Kishimoto es medio malo jajaja Pues bien decidí hacerte caso ya sabes me pareció una buena idea por ser tan parecidos y por ser el primer comentario también_ _saluds corazón como te dije en el inbox, el capítulo lleva especial dedicación a ti_

 _ **2:**_ _Fijate que si tome en cuenta tu opinión, pero como ellos tienen el cabello de diferente color, por eso no los puse, gracias por dejarme rewien en la historia_

 _ **Strikis:**_ _Un gusto que volvieras a dejarme rewien te dedico el capítulo jejeje que a mi punto de ver es un poco mejor al anterior. Cuando leí la historia yo también pensé y ¿que hara la loquilla de Sakura? Y Pues ya ves, la señora se puso en modo sexy y lo atrapo muajaja saludos_


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-Este es el segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

ACLARACIONES: Cuando dice Konoha se refiere a las tierras del papá de Sasuke y las cuales él heredara

DEDICATORIAS ESPECIALES A: Strikis y Mitsuki Tsukiomi porque son tan bellas y siempre me dejan un buen comentario las adoro

Capítulo IV:

Sasuke subió a cubierta y tuvo que girar sobre sus talones para encontrar a Sakura. Estaba sentada sobre un barril en la cubierta de proa mirando al mar pensativa. Se acercó haciendo ruido adrede con las botas para anunciar su presencia y no asustarla. Sonrió cuando ella levantó una botella de vino y bebió directamente de ella.

—¿Me invitas a un trago, amor? - Sakura le pasó el vino.

—¿Cómo ha ido la cena con el capitán? —

-No estoy seguro. He estado muy distraído. –

—¿Oh? ¿Con qué, si puede saberse? -

—Contigo. Te he imaginado desnuda en la cama, cenando sin mí-.

—Yo jamás comería desnuda —se rio— Y mucho menos en la cama. No me gusta encontrar migas en las sábanas. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa contenida—. ¿Alguna vez piensas en algo que no sea el sexo? —

-Alguna. Esta misma tarde me he preguntado qué estabas haciendo en el Caribe. -

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos sacaba el tema de su pasado. Habían establecido tácitamente una especie de pacto por el cual vivían sólo en el presente, pero cada vez faltaba menos para que llegasen a Inglaterra. Pronto tendrían que presentarse ante el mundo entero como lord y lady Uchiha, y sin embargo apenas eran algo más que desconocidos íntimos. Sasuke conocía hasta el más pequeño detalle del cuerpo de Sakura, pero tanto el pasado como el futuro de su esposa seguían siendo un misterio para él. Ella suspiró.

—Mi padre tiene allí una plantación.-

—¿Y te gusta más estar allí que en Londres? —

-Me gusta la libertad. - Sasuke frunció el ceño, había algo que no le estaba contando.

—¿Y qué me dices de la temporada? Tú eres un diamante de primera calidad, amor. Tu popularidad está asegurada. -

Se le retorcieron las entrañas al pronunciar la última frase. Los hombres se acercarían a su esposa como las moscas a la miel, su estatus de mujer casada la haría todavía más deseable. Pensar en que habría otros hombres babeando alrededor de Sakura cuando él estuviese en alta mar despertó su instinto asesino. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el mar esquivando la de su esposo.

—Antes me gustaba estar en Londres por la temporada, pero ahora ya no me apetece.- Había algo más. Sasuke lo sabía, pero dudaba si debía presionarla y seguir insistiendo. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el barco había sido idílico, y no quería estropearlo. La realidad no tardaría en interponerse entre los dos.

—Y ahora que estás casada, ¿tienes intención de convertir Inglaterra en tu hogar?- Esa pregunta consiguió que Sakura volviese a mirarlo.

—Por supuesto. Ahora tu hogar es mi hogar. -

—Mi hogar es el mar.- Sakura asintió sin dudarlo y Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho.

¿Y qué esperaba?, ¿que se pusiera a llorar y a suplicarle que se quedase con ella? ¿Acaso no había capitulado sólo para tener a una mujer con la que saciar su lujuria y que pudiera darle herederos? Haber descubierto que el deseo y el anhelo que sentía por ella iban mucho más allá de lo que había creído en un principio no implicaba que Sakura sintiese lo mismo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le acarició el cuello con delicadeza.

—Vendré a visitarte a menudo.- Sintió, aunque no oyó, que ella aguantaba el aliento. Se apoyó en él.

—¿Qué significa a menudo para ti? —

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti, cariño —contestó, dejando la decisión en sus manos cuando en verdad se moría por estar con ella, igual que un náufrago por beber agua fresca.—Este matrimonio es cosa de los dos-. Ella dudó antes de responderle.

—Si vienes a casa cada seis meses podrás comprobar si estoy embarazada-. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil.

—Embarazada. —Dios santo. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente: Sakura embarazada de un hijo suyo.

—Me estás haciendo daño —susurró Sakura apretando los dedos que Sasuke tenía en su hombro.

—Lo siento. —Aturdido, le devolvió la botella y le frotó las marcas que le había dejado con los dedos—. Me has pillado desprevenido-.

—Me he dado cuenta, pero fuiste tú quien dijo que era mi deber darte herederos-. Deber, no placer. Herederos, no hijos. De repente vio que había una clara distinción entre ellos, y se puso furioso e inquieto. Le cogió la mano a Sakura.

—Me gustaría ir a descansar-. Ella se dio media vuelta para buscar su rostro.

Sasuke pudo sentir que el aire cambiaba alrededor de ellos, igual que su relación. «¿Qué está pasando?» Sasuke aguantó inmóvil el escrutinio. ¿Qué veía Sakura dentro de él con sus enormes ojos jades que lo atravesaban por completo? Sintió un profundo alivio cuando su esposa colocó una mano en la suya y lo siguió hasta su lecho, donde los estaba esperando un placer tan absoluto y embriagador que podía hacerles olvidar todo lo demás.

Sasuke suspiró satisfecho, tumbado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la parte superior del dosel de terciopelo rojo. El aliento de Sakura le quemaba la punta del pene.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella.

Desvió la vista hacia su esposa, arrodillada entre sus piernas. Sakura se había pasado la última hora examinando con suma atención su miembro, resiguiendo cada vena, acariciando cada centímetro de la erección con las manos y con la boca, lamiéndolo como si fuese un gato bebiendo un vaso de leche. Le hizo sentirse increíblemente masculino, como un hombre adorado por su alma gemela. La admiración y la ternura de Sakura eran como un bálsamo para su alma después de haberse pasado toda la vida sintiéndose insignificante. Al menos en lo que se refería al papel de marido de Sakura, estaba a la altura.

—En ti —le contestó—. En esta cama. En nuestro matrimonio-. Sakura cruzó las manos encima del muslo de Sasuke y apoyó el mentón en los nudillos.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó con voz firme a pesar de la preocupación que apareció en sus ojos. Él levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo.

—No. Acércate. Sakura se apoyó en las palmas de las manos y las rodillas y sus pechos se balancearon cuando avanzó a cuatro patas hacia él. A lo largo de las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a estar desnuda delante de él y a Sasuke le gustaba la familiaridad que seguía creciendo entre ambos.

Ella ronroneó de placer al tumbarse encima. Sasuke le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder acariciarle el cuello desnudo.

— Sasuke-.

—¿Umm?-

—Háblame de tu familia-. Él suspiró.

—Son una bandada de buitres, cariño. Del primero al último-.

—Alguno habrá que te complazca-.

—Mi hermano Itachi me caía bastante bien-. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu madre?- Sasuke volvió a mirar el dosel.

—Lo único que puedo decirte de ella es que era muy hermosa. Y sólo lo sé porque he visto su retrato-

\- No la recuerdo-.

—¿Cómo murió? - Le deslizó las manos por el pelo y le acarició la nuca.

—No sé si está muerta. Se fugó cuando yo era muy pequeño-.

—Oh, Sebastián.—La amargura de él no le pasó por alto y en su voz reflejó la lástima que sentía. Sasuke se rio de sí mismo.

—No sientas compasión por mí, Sakura. No lo permitiré. No la quiero-.

—No siento compasión por ti —le aseguró—. Sé lo que es crecer sin una madre al lado. Aunque no lo parezca, tú y yo somos muy similares. — Levantó las manos hasta acunarle el rostro—. ¿Sabes por qué se fue?-

—Supongo que porque estaba casada con mi padre. Es el hombre más frío y retorcido que tendrás la mala fortuna de conocer-.

—Eso sí que no puedo imaginarlo. — Sakura se quedó en silencio, devolvió las manos al torso de Sasuke y dibujó círculos en su piel—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu padre? —preguntó al fin. Sasuke no quería pensar en el marqués. Nunca.

—Hace cinco años. —

-¿Te preocupa volver a verlo?- Sasuke se quedó pensándolo un segundo.

—No, me parece que no. Al fin y al cabo vuelvo a casa casado con la mujer que él ha elegido. No le he dado ningún motivo para que esté enfadado conmigo; es decir, ninguno más de lo habitual. A mi padre básicamente le molesta mi existencia-. Sakura respiró profundamente, el movimiento presionó sus pechos contra el torso de Sasuke. —Dime qué estás pensando —le pidió él cuando el silencio se alargó. Ella dudó un segundo antes de responderle, y al final su innata honradez ganó la partida.

—¿Tú me habrías elegido? ¿O habrías preferido...?-

—Sí —la interrumpió adivinando la siguiente pregunta—. Si se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza echarme la soga al cuello, te habría elegido a ti como verdugo, de eso estoy completamente seguro. Y no, lo que está sucediendo entre tú y yo no tiene nada que ver con mi padre. Si lo piensas bien, amor, te darás cuenta de que si quisiera provocarlo con otro acto de rebeldía, me sería mucho más útil dejarte de lado-. Sakura suspiró y le sonrió aliviada.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos a Londres?-

—Dentro de una semana, tal vez-.

—¿Tan pronto? —La sonrisa desapareció. Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué te pones tan triste, cielo?- Sakura movió las caderas para que el miembro de él quedase en la entrada de su cuerpo y se deslizase hacia el interior con facilidad. Entró sin problemas, el pasaje de Sakura todavía estaba húmedo por el semen de Sasuke. Él respiró entre dientes e intentó contener un placer que era casi doloroso y que le inundaba la sangre. —Dios santo —farfulló. Era como si estuviese penetrando terciopelo y cada vez era increíblemente mejor que la anterior.

—¿Tienes intención de abandonarme en cuanto lleguemos?-

Sakura se incorporó y se sentó encima de él. El miembro de Sasuke entró hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo y los rizos color rosa del sexo de ella se mezclaron con los negros de él. Sasuke sintió el calor de la matriz de Sakura en toda la erección. La combinación entre lo que veía y lo que estaba sintiendo le hizo excitarse todavía más y creció tanto dentro de ella que Sakura gimió.

—¿Qu... qué? — Sasuke no podía pensar. Ella apoyó el peso en las rodillas y después volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo para que la penetrase.

—¿Te irás de Londres de inmediato?- Sasuke le acarició los muslos sedosos, todo él ardiendo.

-No..., no lo sé... —Se quedó sin aliento al notar que ella empezaba a cabalgarlo. Fue como si un rayo cayese en su espalda y lo levantase hacia arriba—. ¿Tú..., tú qué quieres que haga?-

Sakura onduló a su alrededor, encima de él, pegada a él, y le pellizcó los pezones. Maldita fuera, conocía tan bien su cuerpo que sabía atormentarlo con la maestría de la mejor de las cortesanas. Sabía dónde tenía que tocarle, dónde le gustaba que le acariciara, lo tenía comiendo en su mano.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo durante un breve periodo de tiempo. —Se movió despacio, acariciando la dolorosa erección con su calor y su humedad sedosos. Sasuke apretó los dientes y arqueó la espalda en contra de su voluntad—. Celebrarán bailes y almuerzos en nuestro honor, y tendremos que recibir visitas en casa. No quiero tener que pasar por todo eso sola-. Sakura apretó los músculos internos de su sexo y le pellizcó un pezón. Los testículos de Sasuke se comprimieron, el semen subió por el interior y se calentó. Estaba a punto de correrse y ella justo acababa de empezar.

—Por supuesto, amor —gimió desesperado, dispuesto a concederle todo lo que le pidiera—. No tengo... prisa alguna... por partir. Me quedaré... tanto como... estimes conveniente. Pero haz eso otra vez..., oh, sí..., otra vez...- Sakura sonrió satisfecha y apoyó la palma de la mano en el torso de él para cabalgarlo de verdad.

Levantó y bajó las caderas a un ritmo enloquecedor y gimió de esa manera que sabía que lo volvía loco. La parte del cerebro de Sasuke que todavía funcionaba se dio cuenta de que ella utilizaba su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería, pero a la otra parte, la que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo tanto placer dentro de su esposa, no le importó lo más mínimo. Sakura amaba su sexo..., amaba tenerlo dentro de ella, besarlo, lamerlo..., y él amaba dárselo. Estaba loco por ella, loco por darle placer, loco por sus caricias. Y cuando el cuerpo de Sakura empezó a estremecerse y a temblar encima de él y ella gritó su nombre, Sasuke descubrió que no le importaba lo más mínimo que lo manipulase. La sujetó por las caderas, la mantuvo inmóvil y levantó las suyas para prolongar el placer que ella estaba sintiendo. Y sólo cuando la cabeza de Sakura se desplomó hacia delante, exhausta, se permitió ceder al orgasmo y eyaculó una y otra vez dentro de ella. El cuerpo de Sasuke sucumbió al placer y se contrajo dolorosamente con un único pensamiento en la mente: ella quería que se quedase a su lado.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le preguntó Sakura al entrar en el camarote. La navaja de su esposo cayó dentro de un cuenco con agua caliente encima del tocador desordenado.

Sasuke estaba de pie frente al espejo empañado de vapor, desnudo de cintura para arriba, irremediablemente atractivo. Como siempre que la miraba, el corazón de Sakura dejó de latir durante un segundo. A lo largo de las últimas semanas habían compartido sus distintas rutinas diarias, tal como haría cualquier marido con su esposa. Sasuke la había observado bañarse, comer, y la había ayudado a vestirse y a peinarse. A cambio, ella se había quedado fascinada viéndole realizar sus rituales masculinos. A Sakura le encantaba peinarle la melena y remendarle la ropa. Adoraba ocuparse de él e inundarlo de esas muestras de afecto que había estado tanto tiempo sin sentir. Sasuke las absorbía todas y cada una con tanto agradecimiento que a ella se le encogía el corazón.

—Maldita sea —farfulló él secándose el agua del torso con una toalla —. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, mujer!-

—Pues haré algo mucho peor que asustarte si te atreves a llevar a cabo lo que creo que estás planeando-. Sasuke cogió aire muy despacio. Sakura puso los brazos en jarras y con un pie golpeó nerviosa el suelo.

—Me dijiste que lo llevaba demasiado largo —le explicó él sin soltar la coleta que tenía en la mano.

—Y así es. —

-Bien, pues vamos a llegar a puerto dentro de unas horas.-

—Soy consciente de ello. —Y lo odiaba, odiaba pensar en que en cuanto llegasen a Inglaterra perdería la maravillosa intimidad que había conseguido tener con su esposo a lo largo de las semanas que habían estado navegando, los días sin fin que se habían pasado juntos en la cama.

En cuestión de horas, tendría que sonreír y hacer reverencias a la alta sociedad, esa misma panda de buitres que le habían sacado los ojos un año antes. Y tendría que compartir a su querido esposo con ellos, un hombre cuyas heridas todavía estaban infectadas y sin cicatrizar. Sentía arcadas sólo de pensarlo.

—Pues ése es el motivo por el que voy a cortarme el pelo —aclaró.

—No, no vas a hacer tal cosa-. Los ojos negros de Sebastián, cubiertos por unas cejas confusas y arrugadas, se detuvieron en los suyos.

—Aclárate, Sakura, y date prisa-. Ella suspiró y se acercó a é se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente pegado al del pirata y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Me gusta tu pelo tal como está-. La incredulidad se instaló en el atractivo rostro de Sasuke. —Me gusta pasar los dedos por entre los mechones cuando estás sentado y yo estoy de pie a tu lado. Me gusta verlo esparcido por mi almohada. Me gusta cuando me roza los hombros cuando estás moviéndote dentro de mí. —Con movimientos lentos y suaves le arrebató la coleta de entre los dedos y se la pasó por la cara.

—Iba a cortármelo por ti —reconoció él con la voz ronca.

—Déjatelo largo por mí —susurró ella enfrentándose a su ardiente mirada—. Cuando estemos en un salón atestado de gente, veré tu coleta y sabré que eres mío. Me recordará lo salvaje que eres, lo que has tenido que luchar para ser libre, y pensaré: «Él ha elegido estar atado a mí». Y seré feliz-. Le acarició el torso con las manos hasta detenerlas en su corazón. Latía con fuerza bajo su palma a un ritmo acelerado por el miedo.

—Dios, Sakura. —Dio un suspiro ahogado—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo?- Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y le cogió de la mano para llevarlo hasta la cama.

—Nos quedan unas cuantas horas. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? –

Sasuke escudriñó con la mirada el maloliente y tiznado muelle de Londres, y a pesar de que intentó evitarlo sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había abandonado Inglaterra el día después de la muerte de Itachi y no había vuelto. Nunca había querido volver, y seguía sin querer. Suspiró y pensó en Sakura. Ahora no estaba solo, ella estaba a su lado. Su esposa era una consumada experta en el arte de las relaciones sociales.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó Sakura detrás de él. Giró de inmediato, preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?- Sakura estaba de pie frente a la escalera, resplandecía con ese vestido damasco azul y puntas blancas en los puños y en el escote. El cuerpo de él se estremeció al verla, duro e insistente. Su esposa se cubría el corazón con una mano.

—Tú... Dios santo... —Sacudió la cabeza despacio—. Maldita sea, se me ha parado el corazón al mirarte-.

—No maldigas —la riñó mirando al cielo. Su esposa se había pasado demasiados días en alta mar en compañía de marinos, lo que era comprensible teniendo en cuenta a qué se dedicaba su padre.

Aunque él la reñía con frecuencia, lo cierto era que el colorido vocabulario de su esposa le resultaba entrañable. Esa tendencia a maldecir la hacía menos perfecta y más real, más suya. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre muy imperfecto. Esperó paciente a que ella le explicase qué la había sobresaltado tanto, pero entonces vio que en los ojos de Sakura brillaba la picardía de una mujer que se ha quedado mirando a un hombre atractivo, y que la mirada iba acompañada de una sonrisa. Y tuvo que reconocer que ella lo estaba contemplando fascinada. Con él. Sonrió. —Veo que te gusta mi atuendo-. Sakura se acercó a él con la elegancia propia de una mujer muy sensual.

—Estás arrebatador. Magnífico-. Se pegó a él sin importarle los marinos que inundaban el muelle ni los transeúntes que iban de un lado al otro del embarcadero. Le sujetó por las solapas de la levita de lana, deslizó las manos por el bordado de seda hasta la cintura de la prenda, las colocó encima de la erección que crecía bajo los pantalones y después las movió hasta las nalgas. Gracias a Dios, las colas de la levita ocultaron la caricia de Sakura a las miradas ajenas. —Tú, mi guapísimo pirata, sabes sacarte partido. —Lo sujetó por las caderas y tiró de él hacia ella con una sonrisa—. Estás duro como el acero. ¿Acaso nunca se cansa de los juegos de cama, capitánSharingan?- Él la sujetó con ternura por el cuello y le dio un beso ardiente en la frente.

—Nunca, con una esposa tan sensual como la mía-. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ella lo había llamado por su alias y recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente que sólo podía hacer él y nunca había llegado a terminar. —Espérame aquí un segundo, cielo. Tengo que hablar con el capitán-. Ella lo miró intrigada, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Sasuke tardó unos segundos en localizar al hombre que buscaba. —Capitán, ¿tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su tripulación sobre mi identidad? La sonrisa del capitán se abrió paso por entre la poblada barba gris del hombre.

—Sí, milord, pero tal como intenté explicarle, los hombres le son sumamente leales a lady Uchiha. Todos llevamos años con su padre, el señorHaruno, la conocemos desde que era un bebé. Y en cuanto a los piratas, los únicos que han conseguido capturarnos han sido sus hombres. Hicieron el menor daño posible a la nave y usted no abusó de la muchacha, incluso antes de descubrir que era su esposa. Los hombres de mi barco le respetan por ello-. Sasuke asintió aliviado.

Un chillido agudo procedente de muelle y la voz de Sakura gritando su nombre enfadada le hicieron reaccionar de inmediato y corrió hacia la rampa de desembarco. Inspeccionó la zona con ojo avizor y vio la espalda rígida de su esposa, blandiendo un bolsito en una mano, y a un hombre elegantemente vestido que se cubría la cabeza con las manos sin dejar de maldecir. Le resultó fácil deducir que ese tipo la había ofendido de alguna manera y que ella no había dudado en protegerse, que era exactamente lo que tenía que por un agudo instinto posesivo, Sasuke fue a por el hombre sin ni siquiera preguntarle nada. Le dio dos puñetazos, uno en la cara y otro en el diafragma, y el acosador sollozó de dolor. Satisfecho, Sasuke se puso bien el chaleco y se acercó a su esposa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó con ternura mientras buscaba con la mirada si ese desgraciado le había hecho daño de alguna manera, además de asustarla. Sakura estaba preocupantemente pálida.

—Ese hombre... —señaló a su asaltante con un dedo—. ¡Se ha fugado de Bedlam! ¡Me ha besado y me ha dicho que soy su esposa!- Sasuke miró intrigado al hombre que seguía en el suelo y se quedó perplejo. Ahora que ya no ocultaba el rostro, éste le resultaba muy familiar.

—¡Maldita sea, Obito! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo asaltando a mi esposa? —

-¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Sakura atónita mientras Sasuke ayudaba a Obitoa levantarse.

—Sí, por desgracia —farfulló—. Este loco esObito Uchiha, mi primo-. Obito desvió los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Sasuke a Sakura.

—¡Maldita sea, Uchiha! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja. +

—He venido a acompañar a mi esposa a nuestra casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¡Mira que besar a mi esposa! ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Obito tragó saliva. Sasuke levantó la vista y vio su carruaje a lo lejos. Le había cambiado la estructura, pero el escudo de armas que decoraba la puerta era el suyo. —¿Has estado usando mi carruaje?- Sakura le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Me ha dicho que era su esposa —se atragantó con las palabras—. Y ha venido en tu carruaje-. Sasuke la miró y vio que estaba completamente pálida, y entonces las piezas encajaron.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se giró hacia Obito clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para contener las ganas de estrangular a su pariente —. Dime, primo, que no estás haciéndote pasar por mí-. Obito cerró los ojos un segundo antes de que Sasuke lo dejase inconsciente de un puñetazo.

Sakura no dijo nada durante el trayecto hasta la mansión Uchiha. No habría sido capaz de hablar aunque lo hubiese intentado: tenía la boca tan seca como el desierto y el recelo le había cerrado la garganta. El malestar aumentó cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a una imponente mansión. Sasuke saltó del carruaje y se quedó mirando la elegante fachada.

—Quédate aquí. —

-No —se opuso ella—. Yo voy contigo. No vas a enfrentarte a tu padre solo-. La miró por encima del hombro sin darse media vuelta.

—¡No quiero que estés cerca de él! —

-Yo tampoco quiero que estés cerca de él, pero tú has insistido en que viniéramos aquí. —Se mantuvo firme—. Si entras sin mí, te seguiré. Te lo juro-. Sasuke mantuvo el rostro adusto al ayudarla a descender del carruaje. Miró al lacayo y le ordenó:

—Espéranos aquí-. Sakura sintió un escalofrío al comprobar la fría y austera expresión de su esposo.

Sasuke la guio hacia el interior de la mansión haciendo caso omiso al mayordomo, que se quedó horrorizado. Subieron la escalera que conducía directamente al despacho, desde donde se oían varias voces masculinas. La mano que Sasuke mantenía en la espalda de Sakura estaba firme y segura a pesar del conflicto que bullía en su interior. Ella jamás lo había visto así, tan violentamente enfadado, y comprendió entonces a qué se debía su reputación. Entraron en el despacho sin llamar, y Sakura se detuvo petrificada en el dintel al descubrir a su propio padre sentado en una butaca frente a la chimenea. Delante de él se encontraba un hombre muy parecido a Sasuke, y no el viejo decrépito y rastrero que ella se había imaginado en su mente. Kizashi Haruno se puso en pie. Su pelo rosado brilló bajo la luz del fuego.

—¡Saku, cariño! —Se acercó a ella y la besó en ambas mejillas—. Llegas varias semanas tarde. Estaba muerto de preocupación. Agentes de la Corona han estado buscando el Seawitch por todas partes. En cuanto nos hemos enterado de que habíais atracado, tu esposo ha salido corriendo a recibirte. —Buscó detrás de Sasuke—. ¿Dónde está lord Uchiha? ¿Y quién es este caballero?- Sasuke estrechó la mano que le tendía el padre de Sakura e inclinó levemente la cabeza en deferencia. Ella miró de reojo al marqués.

—Lord Uchiha, permíteme presentarte a mi padre,Kizashi Haruno. Padre, él es lord Uchiha.-

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el padre de Sakura.

—Le han engañado —explicó sin rodeos Sasuke. El padre de Sakura se giró confuso hacia el marqués. Lord Uchiha se levantó de la butaca que ocupaba con arrogante indiferencia. Era tan alto como su hijo, pero de constitución más delgada y elegante. Daba incluso miedo con esa mueca de crueldad en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados.

— Sasuke —lo saludó arrastrando las letras— veo que tu tendencia a estropear mis mejores planes sigue intacta-. El brazo de Sasuke se tensó bajo los dedos de Sakura. Haruno se sonrojó furioso.

—¡Explícate, Uchiha!- El marqués arqueó sardónico una ceja y ni en lo más profundo de sus ojos brilló ninguna emoción por volver a ver al hijo que llevaba años ausente del hogar.

—Creo que dejaré que Uchiha se explique-. Sasuke se quedó en silencio durante un instante con el rostro tan impasible como el de su padre y lo retó con la mirada. La animosidad entre los dos hombres era palpable. Sakura le tocó el brazo para captar su atención y volver a centrarla en su propio padre. Sasuke tomó aire.

—Señor Uchiha, es un placer conocerlo. Le agradezco que me concediera la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Sakura es un tesoro para mí-. Haruno escudriñó a Sasuke con la mirada. Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que veía: a un hombre alto, ancho como un armario, con la piel bronceada y los músculos de un marinero. Con el pelo largo y la mirada fría, Sasuke resultaba muy intimidante. —¿Estás feliz con este matrimonio? —le preguntó su padre algo incómodo—. Pude conocer brevemente el carácter del hombre que me presentaron como el conde, pero este caballero que tienes al lado me es completamente desconocido.

Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa trémula. —Estoy muy feliz, padre. Uchiha es maravilloso. Haruno la miró escéptico.

—Investigué con profundidad a Sasuke Uchiha antes de firmar el contrato matrimonial. De joven tenía fama de crápula e incorregible, pero el hombre que conocí era educado y muy civilizado-. No dijo que ese hombre no era ninguna de esas dos cosas, pero Sakura lo oyó alto y claro. Y Sasuke también. A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tiró del brazo de su marido y lo acercó más a ella. —Podemos pedir la nulidad, Saku —insistió su padre—. Quiero que seas feliz.—

No quiero la nulidad —aseguró con firmeza al notar que el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba como un arco.

—Conociendo a mi hijo —sugirió el marqués— ya es demasiado tarde para pedir la nulidad. No te quejes, Haruno. Querías comprarle un conde a tu hija y al final se ha casado con uno. Todos salimos ganando-.

Sakura se quedó perpleja ante el insulto y le sirvió para recordar lo crueles que podían ser ciertos miembros de la aristocracia con aquellos que creían inferiores. A ese hombre no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que ella sintiera. Ella no le importaba lo más mínimo. Para él era sólo una yegua de cría y una bolsa llena de dinero. A pesar de que se había pasado la vida aprendiendo a sentir indiferencia ante esa clase de comentarios, Sakura no podía negar que la opinión del marqués le dolió. Sasuke la miró y, después de la intimidad que habían compartido a lo largo de esas semanas, identificó de inmediato lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y saltó en su defensa.

—¡Maldito seas! —insultó a su padre—. ¿Tan desesperado estabas por tener un heredero para tu precioso título como para mandar a Obito a por mi esposa? —Dio un paso hacia el marqués, pero éste no tuvo el sentido común de apartarse—. Os habría matado a ambos si la hubiera tocado haciéndose pasar por mí. Lo cierto es que creo que os mataré de todos modos.-

—¡ Sasuke, no! —exclamó Sakura al ver que su esposo cerraba los puños—. No vale la pena.- El marqués menospreció la furia de su hijo apartándolo con un mero movimiento de muñeca.

—Tú ni siquiera sabías que estabas casado. Nunca has demostrado tener ningún interés en las tierras deKonoha, ni en los arrendatarios, ni tampoco has cumplido con tu deber con el título. Algo tenía que hace-r. Sasuke se rio, una risa dura y amarga.

—Todo eso es responsabilidad tuya hasta el día en que te mueras.-

—¡Tienes que aprender cuál es tu lugar! —le gritó Uchiha—. Acostumbrarte a cumplir con las que serán tus obligaciones, aprender a manejarlas-. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Mantente alejado de mi vida y de mis negocios. Mantente alejado de mi esposa. No volveré a advertírtelo-. El padre de Sakura se acercó a ella.

—Ven conmigo, Sakura. Vámonos de aquí.-

—Ella no va a ninguna parte sin mí —le advirtió Sasuke a Haruno sin apartar los ojos de su padre— Usted está invitado a quedarse en nuestra casa si así lo desea, señor Haruno, pero el lugar de Sakura está junto a su esposo. Junto a mí.-

—¡Ni siquiera le conozco! —gritó Kiza—. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted y dejar a mi hija en sus manos? –

—¡Padre! —lo riñó Sakura, alarmada por su vehemencia. No quería desobedecerle, pero ahora Sasuke era su vida. Rezó para que no se viese obligada a elegir entre las dos personas que más quería en el mundo—. ¡Por favor! —

-Tiene tiempo de sobra de conocerme —le dijo Sasuke volviendo al lado de Sakura para cogerla del brazo y demostrar que le pertenecía—Mi padre tiene razón: es demasiado tarde para pedir la nulidad.- La insinuación estaba clara, Sakura había sido comprometida. Ella se sonrojó mortificada. Su padre la observó demudado por la preocupación.

—¿Saku? —

-Ven con nosotros, padre. —Miró a lord Uchiha—. No quiero quedarme aquí ni un segundo más. Sasuke asintió.

—Yo tampoco. Nuestros asuntos aquí ya han concluido. —Señaló la puerta con la mano que tenía libre—. ¿Nos acompaña, señor Haruno?-

—Por supuesto. —Miró furioso al marqués—.

-No he acabado contigo, milord. Deberías tener más cuidado con tu reputación. A mí lo único que me preocupa es Sakura.- Uchiha arqueó una ceja, burlón.

—Claro, te preocupa tanto que la casaste con un desconocido sin ni siquiera presentarlos. Eres el parangón del padre perfecto-. Kiza se sonrojó.

—Pensé sólo en su bienestar. Tú sólo pensaste en el tuyo.- Sakura observó al marqués y supo que nunca había conocido a un hombre tan carente de sentimientos. Era como si no le importase lo más mínimo toda la animosidad que le dirigían. Tuvo un escalofrío por estar en la misma habitación y se preguntó cómo era posible que fuese el padre de su cálido y vibrante esposo.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la gratitud, Sasuke? —le preguntó el marqués a su hijo—. Te he conseguido una bella esposa y una dote más que considerable. Cierto, es la hija de un comerciante, pero dado que no estabas aquí para ocuparte del asunto, no deberías quejarte. De hecho, pareces estar extrañamente embobado, claro que eso concuerda con el resto de tu aspecto.- El odio que salió de Sasuke envenenó el aire.

—A mí puedes insultarme cuanto quieras, padre, pero mantén tu lengua viperina lejos de mi esposa. Lo único que está evitando que te parta en dos con mis propias manos es... mi «sentido de gratitud».- El marqués se rio.

—Sí, está claro que podrías hacerlo. ¡Mírate! Pareces un salvaje con la piel oscura, el pelo largo y los músculos de un chimpancé-. Sakura contuvo un gemido de agonía al saber que su esposo sangraba por unas heridas que ella misma había ayudado a infligirle. Ella había utilizado esas mismas palabras para describirle y burlarse de él. Ahora seguro que se creería inferior, menos hombre, cuando en realidad lo era más que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes.

— Sasuke es hermoso —le defendió—. Usted es un necio por no ver lo maravilloso que es su hijo. Usted se lo pierde. —Tiró del brazo de su marido. Él asintió y con un gesto le indicó al padre de Sakura que los precediera. Abandonaron la mansión tan rápido como habían llegado y Kiza Haruno los siguió en su carruaje. En cuanto se pusieron en marcha, Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke y le rodeó con los brazos. Él seguía tenso mientras Konoha se empequeñecía en la ventana, y Sakura mandó al infierno al hombre que habitaba la casa.

Jajaja y ¡qQue tal? Este capi tuvo más acción de sexo, pero no desesperen ya volveremos a tener ambientes con temperaturas calientes…

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi** **:** Hermosa, yo comparto tu opinión del atuendo de Sakura y me emocione igual con todo el capítulo, esos dos canijos piratas nos darán problemas :o saludos

 **Strikis** **:** Ese par de malvados piratas tendrán su merecido ntp. Esperemos que te haya emocionado este capitulo saludos y gracias por dejar siempre comentario.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-Este es el segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

ACLARACIONES: Si usted pertenece al grupo de personas que suele odiar a un personaje por ser ligeramente distraído, egoísta o terco; recomiendo no leer el siguiente capítulo cierto Uchiha se porta algo baboso en este capítulo y yo no me hago responsable por herir kokoros susceptibles, y les advierto que hay un cierto cambio en el lenguaje ya que este es ligeramente más vulgar que capítulos anteriores.

Sin más por el momento y recordando que el capítulo siempre va con especial dedicatoria para Mitsuki por siempre dejar comentario. Agradeciendo a Miss Hidan por el comentario en el capítulo .

-NO OLVIDEN LEER LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES-

Capítulo V:

Sasuke caminó furioso de un lado al otro de su dormitorio calificándose a sí mismo de idiota por haber creído que podría volver a Inglaterra y salir ileso de la experiencia. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena de esa tarde. ¿Qué habría pasado si él no hubiese interceptado el barco de Sakura? ¿Habría llegado a Inglaterra y le habrían hecho creer que Obito era su esposo? La farsa no habría durado demasiado. A menos que el marqués hubiese pretendido llevarse a Sakura directamente a Konoha y retenerla allí unos meses, los necesarios para que se quedase embarazada, cuando ella habría estado demasiado desolada como para irse. Se ponía enfermo sólo de pensarlo, era un plan mezquino y retorcido. Había metido a Sakura en medio de ese grupo de alimañas. Ahora su esposa sabía lo nauseabunda que era la sangre que circulaba por sus venas.

La puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones se abrió detrás de él.

Cuando Sasuke se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a Sakura se quedó devastado al verla vestida con un delicado camisón blanco y un batín del mismo color; debían de formar parte de su ajuar. Los ojos verdes de ella lo recorrieron de arriba abajo al ver que todavía estaba vestido.

—Te vas —adivinó sin más. Sasuke se quedó dónde estaba, la piel le quedó empapada de sudor de inmediato. Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, para eliminar el dolor que apareció en sus ojos, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca. —¿Cuándo? —le preguntó Sakura, rota de dolor—. ¿Ahora?- La repuesta salió de sus labios con más frialdad de la que pretendía.

—Tú misma dijiste que querías un marido ausente.-

—Ya sé lo que dije. —Se quedó contemplándolo con el corazón en la mirada.

En contra de su voluntad, Sasuke levantó una mano para tocarla y Sakura corrió a meterse entre sus brazos. La suavidad y calidez de ella le saturó los sentidos. «¿Cómo es posible que creyera que esto iba a resultarme fácil?».

—No quiero dejarte —murmuró por encima del pelo de ella, entonces se odió por haber reconocido tal flaqueza.

—¿Puedes esperar unos días? —le pidió—. Dame un poco de tiempo para que pueda tranquilizar a mi padre. Una semana o dos a lo sumo, y me iré contigo.- Sasuke notó una dolorosa presión en el pecho y que su pene se excitaba, ansioso por estar con ella.

—¿Harías eso? —le preguntó con la voz ronca—. ¿Vivirías en el barco conmigo, renunciarías a tener un hogar?-

—Mi hogar está contigo. —Le rodeó la muñeca con los delicados dedos y le guio la mano entre sus piernas. Allí le cubrió los dedos con los suyos y los colocó encima de su sexo—. Estás tenso, tan alterado como una pantera enjaulada. —Movió las caderas hacia la mano de él buscando la fricción de sus dedos—. Deja que te ayude a relajarte. Podemos hablar de todo esto cuando amanezca.-Él cerró los ojos y presionó los labios en su pelo.

—Está noche no puedo estar contigo. No confío en mí. No tal como estoy.- Estaba tan furioso, tan enfadado, que apenas podía respirar, y con el cuerpo de ella ondulando en su mano lo único que quería hacer era tumbarla en la cama y follársela hasta que no pudiera pensar, hasta que no pudiera sentir.

—Sé que estás furioso y que te sientes frustrado, pero tú nunca me harías daño.-Sintiendo como sentía la deliberada necesidad de discutir con ella, le habló con brusquedad:

—Tú no sabes nada de mí. Abordé tu barco sólo para pasármelo bien. Tal vez te habría violado de no haber estado tú tan dispuesta.-

—Oh, Sasuke —suspiró Sakura—. Si prefieres discutir en vez de hacer el amor, supongo que puedo adaptarme, pero al menos di la verdad. Abordaste mi barco sin poner en peligro la vida de nadie. ¿Y violarme? — Lo miró divertida—. Un hombre tan increíblemente atractivo como tú no tiene necesidad de llegar a ese extremo. Tuviste suerte de que fuera tu esposa, de lo contrario tal vez yo te habría violado a ti.-La fulminó con la mirada a pesar de que su alma se moría por ella.

—Me dijiste que era un salvaje desmelenado.-

—Cielo santo, ¿me creíste?-

Se soltó de su mano y se acercó a la mesilla que había en una esquina. Sirvió en una copa una cantidad generosa del brandy que había en un decantador y se lo acercó a él caminando provocativamente, balanceando los rizos rosados que le caían por la cintura.

—Eres el hombre más lujuriosamente guapo que he visto nunca,

Sasuke Uchiha. Eres oscuro como el pecado, más bello y seductor que el mismo diablo. No cambiaría nada de ti. Cada mañana, cuando me despierto, me cuesta creerme que estés tumbado a mi lado. Me pellizco constantemente para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando, de que eres mío de verdad, de que llevo tu apellido y tu título. —No apartó los ojos de los de Sasuke y fue bajando la voz haciéndola más y más seductora—. De que seré la madre de tus hijos.- Sasuke le quitó la copa de los dedos con los suyos temblando y vació el contenido de un trago.

—Lo dices como si hubieras salido ganando con tu parte del trato.-

—Así ha sido. —Se apartó y se quitó el batín, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Se acercó a la cama y se apoyó en un extremo—. Voy a dar por hecho que eso que tienes en los pantalones significa que quieres que me quede contigo esta noche.- Sasuke dejó caer la mano y apretó la copa con fuerza.

—Quédate si quieres, yo voy a salir.-

—¿Duro como una estaca?-Esbozó una mueca. Cuanto antes viera Sakura lo bajo que era capaz de caer, mucho mejor. De tal palo, tal astilla.

—No te preocupes por mi polla.-

—¿Y quién se va a preocupar por ella si no yo? —le preguntó sarcástica—. No puedes pasear por la ciudad en este estado.-

—No tengo intención de pasear.- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender lo que le estaba insinuando.

—¿Pretendes ir a buscar a una puta para saciar tu lujuria?-

—Tal vez —contestó él como si nada—. O tal vez me iré con dos. Esta noche estoy muy necesitado.-Sakura se puso en pie y cerró sus manos menudas en sendos puños.

—¿Por qué, si yo siempre estoy ansiosa por estar contigo?-Sasuke se rio.

—La verdad es que te gusta mi polla, ¿no es así?-

—Sí, y no me avergüenza reconocerlo. —Mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y le clavó los ojos verdes—. Tómame, Sasuke, y ahórrate el dinero de las putas.- En su interior Sasuke se sentía completamente avergonzado de sí mismo, pero siguió haciéndole daño.

—Llevo tantos años de pirata, cielo, que tengo dinero de sobra. ¿O acaso te has olvidado de quién soy?-Sakura entrecerró la mirada.

—Sé perfectamente quién eres. Eres mi marido, y si sales por esa puerta en busca de una puta, sólo lo serás de nombre... durante el resto de tu desgraciada vida. Piénsalo bien, m ilord, antes de partir. —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba los dormitorios.

Sasuke tuvo que recorrer a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener el rostro impasible cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo. Levantó las manos hacia Sakura y en su mente le gritó que volviese y en su corazón le suplicó que le perdonase. Pero cuando abrió la boca sólo salió más amargura:

—Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de este tema cuando nos conocimos. Puedo poseer tu cuerpo siempre que me plazca. La ley dice que un hombre nunca viola a su esposa.-Sakura se giró furiosa a mirarlo.

—¡Me estoy ofreciendo a ti! No tienes ningún motivo para ir a buscar a una puta.-

—Quiero a una puta.-

—Lo seré yo.- La respuesta de Sakura lo golpeó físicamente.

—¿Disculpa?-

—Si quieres una puta, yo seré una puta. —Se acercó a él lamiéndose los labios y balanceándose como una mujerzuela—. ¿Qué necesita, señor? ¿Un revolcón? ¿O prefiere que se la chupe?-La copa vacía cayó de su mano inerte y rodó por el suelo.

—Para.-Sakura se sujetó los pechos con ambas manos y se pellizcó los pezones.

—Si quiere puede tocarlos, señor, a cambio de un par de monedas.- La sujetó por los hombros y la zarandeó.

—¡Para!- Elle se enfrentó a sus ojos, furiosa y dolida.

—Fóllame.-Sasuke soltó una maldición y la apartó de él.

—Tú no eres una puta, Sakura. Eres una dama, y mi esposa; compórtate como tal.-

—Me comportaré como tú necesitas —le dijo desesperada—. La alternativa es que te vayas y que nuestro matrimonio termine. Y a pesar de lo que estás haciendo, sé que no es lo que quieres. Estás sufriendo, Sasuke. Déjame ayudarte.- «Maldita sea.» Sasuke podía soportar cualquier cosa excepto perderla, y Sakura lo sabía. Sin embargo, el monstruo que habitaba en su interior estaba decidido a alejarla de él.

—No quiero hacer el amor, Sakura. Quiero follar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres tú? ¿Quieres que te folle?-Ella separó los labios y Sasuke vio que le costaba tragar. El deseo se mezcló con otras emociones en la mirada de su esposa. —De acuerdo, entonces. —Sasuke se aflojó la trabilla de los pantalones para aliviar un poco la presión. Su miembro, duro y excitado, salió libre—. Levántate el camisón y túmbate boca abajo.-Sakura abrió los ojos asustada.

—Sasuke...-

—Ahora —dijo él entre dientes.

Observó con primitiva satisfacción cómo ella tropezaba al obedecerle. Le ardió la sangre cuando vio que las torneadas piernas de Sakura y su precioso trasero aparecían desnudos ante él. Caminó hacia ella y le acarició la curva de los muslos hasta colocar la erección entre los glúteos. Se agachó para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró:

—Voy a utilizarte, esposa. Será duro e intenso, y no pararé en toda la noche. Mañana no podrás caminar.- Sakura gimió y se apretó contra el colchón. Él levantó una mano y le dio un cachete. Fuerte. Ella exclamó atónita. —Separa las piernas. Más. —Sasuke notó que los rizos del sexo de Sakura estaban húmedos y deslizó los dedos por ellos—. Ummm. Siempre estás lista para mí. —Le dio otro cachete y observó fascinado la marca que dejaron sus dedos en las nalgas de ella.

Le embargó la violenta necesidad de poseerla, de hacerla suya, de demostrarles a ambos que era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Por muy horrible, malvado e indigno que fuese él de ella, ahora Sakura estaba unida a él. Para siempre.

Sasuke le lamió un lado de la cara.

—¿Estás asustada, cariño?- Sakura tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo...-

—¿Tú qué? ¿Te gusta?-

—Haz lo que quieras... —dijo sin aliento—. Me gusta todo lo que me

haces...—

-Buena chica.-

Deslizó su miembro entre las piernas de ella y se movió hacia atrás y hacia delante para que quedase empapado de sus jugos. Ella arqueó las caderas al sentir la erótica caricia y él la recompensó penetrándola un poco. La atormentó entrando sólo un poco y retrocediendo de inmediato. La protesta de ella le excitó sobremanera. Sasuke movió las manos por la espalda de Sakura y apartó el camisón a su paso, lamiéndole la curva de la columna vertebral.

—Dulce Sakura, siempre obedeciendo las órdenes de su papasíto sin rechistar, pero en el fondo quieres a un hombre que te posea de verdad. — Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro sensual—. ¿Un pirata, tal vez?-Ella gimió y se movió en busca del calor de la erección de Sasuke.

—Por favor..., no me tortures más...-Él acarició la piel del trasero de su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando ella giró el rostro en busca de sus labios se apartó.

—No voy a ser cariñoso —le advirtió—. Ahora mismo no puedo. Dime que pare si esto no es lo que quieres. —La penetró hasta la mitad de la erección y notó lo húmeda que estaba. Se estremeció al pensar que ella le diría que se fuera. Sakura se movió debajo de él y hundió las uñas en la colcha.

—¡Date prisa, maldito seas!-

—No maldigas —dijo él entre dientes, y entonces la penetró hasta notar que sus testículos golpeaban las nalgas.

Sakura gritó al sentir el agonizante placer de tener a Sasuke completamente dentro de ella. La fuerza de las caderas de él la empujaba contra el colchón. Su esposo se retiraba hasta casi salir de su cuerpo para penetrarla de inmediato, ensanchando su sexo hasta límites casi insoportables. Se sentía muy atrevida, tenía los pies apoyados en el suelo y las piernas separadas para que él pudiese poseerla mejor. No podía hacer nada para impedir los movimientos frenéticos de Sasuke, simplemente recibirlos y saciarlos.

Él guio una mano hasta el pelo de ella y lo enredó en el puño para mantenerla quieta mientras se la follaba. Cuando lo sintió tirar de la melena para penetrarla mejor, Sakura se excitó todavía más.

—Te amo —le confesó ella.

—Dios... Sakura... —El ritmo de los movimientos de él se interrumpió y la erección la quemó por dentro al detenerse.

—Te amo —repitió, estremeciéndose debajo de él al notar que Sasuke se excitaba más hasta rozar el dolor. Dios santo, su esposo era enorme. Ella también estaba muy excitada, el deseo fluía en su cuerpo causando un sonido muy sensual cada vez que él entraba y salía. Sakura guio las caderas hacia atrás y consiguió que la erección de él volviese a entrar dentro de ella.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, no? —Gimió él con los muslos temblando pegados a los de Sakura—. Te gusta tenerme a tus pies, desesperado por ti. —Sasuke salió y volvió a penetrarla, apretándole las caderas con tanta fuerza con los dedos que seguro que le quedarían marcados.

—Sí, amor mío —confesó ella—. Quiero que enloquezcas por mí.-Y lo había hecho.

El placer aumentaba a una velocidad insospechada, el peso de los testículos de Sasuke golpeaba las nalgas de Sakura hasta que ella temió perder la cordura. Cerró los ojos en cuanto notó que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Sasuke gritó, y Sakura notó la sacudida que le recorría el miembro antes de eyacular dentro de ella. La mano que él tenía en su cadera se movió hasta encontrar el clítoris y empezó a tocarlo. Sakura gimió y se retorció de placer; escondió el rostro en la colcha y sintió que el semen de él la inundaba mientras con dedos expertos la llevaba al orgasmo. Por increíble que pareciera, las caderas de Sasuke empezaron a moverse más rápido y Sakura saltó de un orgasmo a otro sin pausa. Cuando por fin él se desplomó encima de ella, Sakura pensó que no podría moverse durante días, tal como le había amenazado.

Sasuke tardó un largo rato en moverse y apartarse de ella. El aire le heló la piel que él había hecho entrar en calor. De algún modo, Sakura encontró las fuerzas necesarias para levantar una mano y capturar la muñeca de su esposo.

—No me dejes.-Los ásperos dedos de Sasuke le acariciaron la cadera antes de levantarse.

—Deja que me desnude, cielo.- Sakura se giró a mirarlo y vio que él le ocultaba la mirada.

—Estoy bien —le dijo adivinando el motivo.

—He sido muy brusco contigo —farfulló.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que acaba de suceder?- Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y se concentró en desabrocharse el chaleco.

—No.- Sakura se quitó el camisón por la cabeza y lo lanzó a un lado.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como si lo hicieras. —Se metió bajo las sábanas y se tumbó de lado, escuchando los sonidos que hacía su esposo al desnudarse.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que me has dicho? —le preguntó él casi susurrando.

Sakura escondió la sonrisa en la almohada.

—No.-

El duro cuerpo de Sasuke se acurrucó a su espalda, le dio un beso en el hombro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sobre su estómago. Se quedó dormida.

Más tarde, se despertó al notar las caricias de Sasuke en sus curvas. Estaba deslizándole los dedos entre las piernas. Los hundió en su sexo, que seguía impregnado de semen, y la acarició hasta encender su deseo. Buscó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios. Dominada por el placer, Sakura se arqueó hacia su esposo. La voz de él sonó ronca cuando le susurró al oído.

—Dímelo otra vez.-

—Te amo.-

Sasuke posicionó las caderas de Sakura y la penetró desde atrás. La poseyó por completo. Se movió entre las piernas de ella muy despacio, de un modo lánguido y sensual. Le acarició los pechos con las manos, le tocó los pezones. Sakura le suplicó que se diese prisa, pero él siguió excitándola con lentitud, susurrándole palabras de deseo al oído, hasta llevarla a límites insospechados. Cuando por fin la dejó alcanzar el orgasmo, a Sakura le sorprendió la fuerza con la que gritó y apretó los dedos de Sasuke con los suyos. Él se tensó a su espalda y con voz ronca y aterciopelada susurró el nombre de ella una y otra vez en la oscuridad.

Saciado, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento —le suplicó juntó a la piel—. Jamás lo habría hecho.-Sakura no fingió que no le entendía.

—No podría soportar tener que compartirte.-

—Jamás tendrás que hacerlo, te lo juro.-

El amanecer se entrometía por entre las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo cuando Sasuke la buscó de nuevo. Sakura se giró medio dormida entre sus brazos en cuanto sintió instintivamente que la necesitaba.

—Lo siento tanto —farfulló él, rotó por dentro—. No te merezco.-

—Chis...-

—Dímelo otra vez.-

—Te amo. —Y en su corazón se murió por él, por ese hombre tan dulce y tan maravilloso que había recibido tan poco amor en la vida que ahora necesitaba suplicarlo—. Te amo, Sasuke.-

Con los ojos cerrados, Sakura se dejó llevar por sus sentidos aún embotados por el sueño, por el olor, el sabor, el tacto. Los fuertes músculos de su marido le resultaban muy familiares bajo los dedos. Él le susurraba cosas al oído, sonidos incoherentes que la hacían sentir a salvo y amada. Lo abrazó con fuerza, el anhelo de ella era tan intenso como el de él, hasta que Sasuke se incorporó encima y tapó los susurros de luz.

Sasuke levantó una pierna de Sakura y la colocó encima de su cadera para poder penetrarla mejor. La acercó al orgasmo una y otra vez, consciente del placer de su esposa, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella deseaba como sólo lo sabe un amante experto y generoso. Ella podía sentir la ternura de Sasuke en cada caricia, en cada penetración. Gimió sorprendida al notar que volvía a alcanzar el clímax, y Sasuke se estremeció y gimió como si le doliera terminar con aquel encuentro.

Despertó horas más tarde y se frotó los rastros de sueño del rostro. Le pesaba la mano izquierda, y cuando la miró reaccionó de inmediato al ver un enorme zafiro en el dedo anular. Se le cerró el corazón. No tenía que ver nada más para estar segura. Sasuke se había ido.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su padre, ni se le pasó por la cabeza ser sigiloso. El perfume de Sakura seguía pegado a su piel y la sangre le hervía de furia. Su padre había intentado deliberadamente destruir a su esposa para conseguir lo que quería. Sasuke no iba a tolerar que volviera a pasar e iba a dejárselo claro en aquel preciso instante. Observó con cierta fascinación cómo el marqués se sentaba sobresaltado en la cama al oír que la puerta chocaba contra la pared. Uchiha miró a su alrededor asustado.

—¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¿Qué significa esto?-

—Qué coincidencia, la última mañana que pasé en esta casa nos vimos de la misma manera, aunque en esa ocasión yo estaba en la cama y tú amenazándome desde la puerta. —El recuerdo hizo que le subiera la bilis por la garganta. Sonrió con mala intención al ver palidecer a su padre—. Ah..., veo que sabes a qué he venido. —Saltó sobre la cama y retuvo a su padre contra el colchón con las manos en su cuello. No dejaría a su esposa a merced de ese monstruo. —Tienes suerte de que no quiera ser marqués, porque de lo contrario te mataría ahora mismo y acabaría contigo para siempre.-Los ojos de Fugaku casi se le salieron de las órbitas en su rostro parecido al de Sasuke. El destino les había jugado una extraña pasada al decidir que Itachi se pareciera a su madre y tuviera el mismo carácter amable de ella.

—Sasu... Por el amor de Dios... —Fugaku forcejó como un poseso, arañó las manos a su hijo hasta hacerlas sangrar, con los pies pateó compulsivamente la colcha de la cama.

—Escúchame bien. —Sasuke agachó el rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del de su padre—. Te mantendrás alejado de mi esposa. No te acercarás a ella por ningún motivo. Si descubro que tú u Obito habéis osado acercaros a Sakura, te mataré.-Apretó los dedos alrededor del cuello hasta que le dolió la mano de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Soltó a su padre y se levantó de la cama. El marqués rodó hasta el extremo del colchón y vomitó en la alfombra Aubusson.

—Te... deshera... desheredaré —farfulló en medio de las arcadas. Sasuke se rio con desprecio.

—Ojalá pudieras. Pero el título y las propiedades son intocables, lo único que puedes negarme es tu dinero, y no me hace falta. Gástatelo, quémalo. No me importa.-Su padre escupió al suelo. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta. —Recuérdalo, padre. Mantente alejado de mi esposa.-

Tras hacer las gestiones necesarias con sus abogados para que Sakura no tuviese que preocuparse de nada, Sasuke subió a bordo del _Seawitch_ y desde la cubierta, mientras abandonaba Inglaterra, observó cómo Londres iba empequeñeciéndose en el horizonte. Quería huir de los problemas de su familia, como un cobarde, y tuvo que luchar para no ceder a la tentación de hacerlo. Sería fácil abandonar aquella fealdad y no volver nunca más, escapar de esa vida que no tenía ningún deseo por vivir, disfrutar de la libertad en otra parte. Pero ahora tenía a Sakura, y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier tormento, a conseguir cualquier imposible, a viajar a cualquier parte, con tal de estar con ella durante el resto de su vida.

Tenía que liberarse de su pasado, dar permiso a sus hombres para que siguieran cada uno con su camino, ocuparse del barco, cortar los lazos con los hermanos Robidoux. Sasuke no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir las siguientes semanas sin su esposa a su lado, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era demasiado peligroso para que ella lo acompañase. Inglaterra desapareció en la distancia y Sasuke supo que iba avolver en cuanto le fuese í había dejado su corazón, y no podía vivir sin él.

Sakura consiguió asearse a duras penas, el vacío que sentía por dentro la estaba destrozando. Estaba segura de que convencería a Sasuke de que se quedase, o de que, como mínimo, se la llevase con él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, a una parte de ella no le sorprendía lo más mínimo que su esposo hubiese huido sin decirle nada. La costumbre de salir huyendo de sus problemas estaba profundamente arraigada en él.

De joven, Sasuke había utilizado la bebida y las mujeres como método de escape. Más adelante los cambió por el mar y, durante un breve periodo de tiempo, había recurrido a ella. Pero al parecer no le había bastado. Si hubiese podido, se habría quedado en la cama, regodeándose entre esas sábanas que olían a la piel de Sasuke y a los placeres que habían compartido, pero su padre estaba en casa y debía atenderlo. Sakura no podía ni concebir qué iba a tener que hacer para sobrevivir, pero al menos iba a intentarlo.

Al llegar al comedor cogió un plato del aparador y lo llenó de la comida que la estaba esperando en sendas bandejas. Después siguió a un lacayo hasta el salón, donde su padre estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días, Saku —la saludó contento.

—Buenos días, padre. —Le besó las rosadas mejillas y se acercó a la mesilla que había en una esquina. El lacayo le colocó el plato de comida y el zumo en la mesa, y ella le despidió con una sonrisa.

—Se te ve muy enamorada —comentó su padre—. ¿Eres feliz con tu esposo?-

—Yo... sí. —Lo había sido antes de que él le rompiese el corazón, pero a su padre nunca iba a confesárselo. Era imposible que él hubiese podido prever las consecuencias que acarrearía casarla con un noble. ¿Y acaso no era culpa suya estar metida ahora en ese lío? El día que decidió quedarse con Sasuke, sabía perfectamente qué clase de hombre era. El único problema había sido que su estúpido corazón se había atrevido a soñar.

— Tengo que reconocer que tuve mis dudas cuando lo vi por primera vez —admitió Kizashi—. Conozco a los hombres de su clase, son salvajes e indomables; no el tipo de marido que un padre eligiría para su única hija. Pero después de hablar con él esta mañana...-Se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Has hablado con él esta mañana?-

—Sí, hemos desayunado juntos. Tu marido ya no me parece el vividor y el crápula que me pareció ayer, aunque tengo que reconocer que lo aparenta. El modo en que anoche manejó toda la situación me dejó muy impresionado. Parece sentirse muy protector contigo, incluso posesivo. Me gusta. Es un marino excelente, y no le importa lo más mínimo que yo sea un hombre de negocios y..., bueno, en cualquier caso, ahora que lo conozco me gusta muchísimo más que su primo, ése al que hicieron pasar por lord Uchiha.-

Sakura contuvo un sollozo al recordarlo. Como si no tuviera bastante con sus problemas, ahora estaba íntimamente unida a la familia Uchiha, y por lo que había visto, era un grupo de gente que dejaba mucho que desear.

—¿Uchiha te mencionó qué planes tenía?- Su padre dobló el periódico y la miró intrigado.

—Me dijo que te había dejado una nota. ¿No la has leído?-

Sakura salió por la puerta a la velocidad del rayo y llamó a gritos al mayordomo. El hombre apareció al instante con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera, pero no sabía nada de ninguna nota, así que Sakura se arremangó la falda y subió la escalera precipitadamente. Encontró a la doncella cambiando las sábanas de la cama.

—Buenos días, mi lady —la saludó la joven con una leve reverencia.

—¿Ha encontrado una nota para mí?-La doncella asintió y se acercó a la mesa, de la que volvió con un papel en la mano. Sakura le murmuró las gracias y se retiró al dormitorio para leer la nota en privado. Era breve y desgarradora.

 _Confía en mí, volveré._

 _Tuyo._

 _S._

Se deslizó hasta el suelo y rompió a llorar…

 **MITSUKI:** Lo prometido es deuda, como te dije en el último mensaje, aquí esta la continuación, tu ya sabes la mala noticia . Esa Sakura es una loquilla que va por la vida seduciendo a Sasuke jajaja En que tienes confusión, Fugaku es un maldito que solo quería un heredero para su título, realmente no se que pretendía ya que Obito pues no es su hijo jajaja pero bueno esos planes locos que surgen en la desesperación. Los piratas mmmm serán malvados espera los siguientes capítulos y pues Sasukesito ya huyo espero no se arrepienta el maldito jajaja. Besos Hermosa

PD: checa tu inbox jajaja

 **Miss Hidan:** No se, creo que tu también me suenas uno de estos días checo los comentarios de la otra historia, sino pues mucho gusto en conocerte y agradezco tu tiempo en dejar el rewien. Soy AMANTE DEL SASUSAKU, y me gustan parejas como NARUHINA, INOITA o INOGAARA e inclusive el INONEJI pero no soy nada partidiaria del NaruSaku ni en horror jamás jamás leería un SasuHina siento lo mismo que tú. Y pues si hubo lemon, besos :*

-MALAS NOTICIAS-

Solo quedan 2 capítulos y un epilogo… Y tal vez el epilogo se los mande por correo a las personas que dejan comentarios ya que me quedare un tiempo en el limbo para avanzar en la adaptación del último libro y para terminar la temporada de " _Departamento"_ y finalizar otros proyectitos que tengo pendientes…

Por ultimo pero no menos importante: ¿Qué pensaron ustedes, sobre Sasuke y su estúpida huida? Es una jodida parte importante para el resto de la historia ha pero que este es un bobo no se lo quita nada…


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-Este es el segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso

ACLARACIONES: Les recomiendo no odiar a Saku por su comportamiento de un prncipio hacia a Sasuke comprendan que pasa por cambios y que el desdichado Uchiha la dejo sola, lxs adoro espero les agrade el capítulo.

DEDICATORIAS **: Mitsuki** 3 (te adoro, gracias porque dejas comentarios desde el primer relato). Gracias por dejar comentarios durante la historia **: Strikis y Miss Hidan**. Y a: **Risa-chan, anyma92 y nany yukai**

Capítulo VI:

 _Londres, Inglaterra, junio de 1813_

Sakura contuvo un bostezo y escudriñó el salón de baile con los ojos entrecerrados. La celebración había sido todo un éxito, así que el salón estaba a rebosar y, a pesar de la multitud de ramos de flores que lo poblaban, desprendía un olor bastante desagradable. No tenía el menor deseo de estar allí, pero Fugaku había insistido en que asistiera.

Cualquiera creería que a lo largo de los últimos cuatro meses su relación había cambiado; al fin y al cabo, los dos se habían esforzado mucho en que ella entrase con éxito en el mundo de la alta sociedad, pero no era el caso. Sakura detestaba a ese hombre horrible tanto como el primer día. Por desgracia, al estar sola no había tenido más remedio que acudir al marqués y pedirle ayuda. Necesitaba el apoyo de su suegro si quería presentarse como lady Uchiha. Sin él, la alta sociedad le habría negado el respeto que su título se merecía.

Personalmente, a Sakura no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensará de ella el _beau monde_ y, si hubiese podido elegir, se habría quedado todos esos meses en casa lamiéndose las heridas. Su hijo, sin embargo, se merecía empezar con buen pie en ese mundo, y por ese único motivo fingía interesarse por la alta sociedad. Todos sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados con el gran éxito que obtuvo. Incluso Fugaku estaba impresionado; Sakura casi podía sentir que el viejo marqués empezaba a experimentar cierta debilidad por ella. El padre de Sasuke se pondría muy contento cuando descubriera que Sakura estaba embarazada y que, por tanto, su plan había dado por fin el resultado deseado. Pero la buena nueva era demasiado bonita para compartirla con el resto del mundo. Sakura sospechaba que a Fugaku le proporcionaría cierto placer conocer la noticia antes que Sasuke, y por eso mismo se negaba a darle tal satisfacción. Ése era el último detalle que tendría con su errante marido.

Sakura se hundió cuando él se fue, no paraba de llorar y de echarle de menos. Luego se puso furiosa. Ahora seguía estándolo.

Dejó la copa de limonada en la bandeja de un lacayo que pasó por su lado por no romperla. Sasuke no había cumplido con su palabra, la había abandonado en medio de esa manada de lobos y había huido de sus problemas. Ella jamás le perdonaría por ello. Nunca.

«Confía en mí», le había escrito. ¡Ja! Él se negaba a confiar en ella. Si estaban casados, ¿por qué iba a ser la única que tuviese la cortesía de creer en el otro?

—Excelencia, ¿estoy soñando un imposible si le pregunto si le queda algún baile disponible?-

Sakura se giró al oír esa voz tan familiar y suspiró al ver a Obito Uchiha. El hombre no era tan malvado como su tío; sencillamente, estaba equivocado y era fácil de manipular. De todos modos, Sakura le vigilaba de cerca y mantenía las distancias siempre que él intentaba estrechar su amistad. Obito había pretendido engañarla del peor modo posible, y Sakura jamás podría olvidar esa ofensa. Sin embargo, tenía que mantener las apariencias, y una de ellas consistía en fingir que estaba unida a la desagradable familia Uchiha.

—Por supuesto. Dentro de dos bailes.-Los ojos negros de Obito brillaron expectantes.

—Soy un hombre afortunado.-

En aquel instante, Sakura se fijó en lo mucho que Obito se parecía físicamente a Sasuke. Tenían el mismo pelo negro e idénticos ojos negros. No obstante, era una semejanza meramente superficial: Obito poseía el atractivo de un cachorro, mientras que Sasuke era una pantera dispuesta a cazar.

Sakura echó los hombros hacia atrás y se obligó a sonreír tras comprobar que eran el centro de todas las miradas. Su determinación por estar a la última en los dictados de la moda había sido primordial para alcanzar el éxito, y había podido comprar todas las creaciones que deseaba gracias a la generosidad de su esposo. Suspiró profundamente. Renunciaría gustosa a todo a cambio del amor de Sasuke. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Lady Uchiha, creo que el próximo baile me lo ha reservado a mí.-

Sakura se dio media vuelta.

—Creo que tiene razón, monsieur Robidoux.-

El atractivo desconocido se inclinó elegantemente sobre los nudillos de Sakura. La piel morena y el pelo rubio del misterioso francés lo habían convertido en un hombre muy solicitado por ciertos miembros de la alta sociedad, pero a ella la dejaban indiferente. De todos modos, Sakura le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas. Él se la devolvió y la acompañó hasta la fila de parejas que se disponían a bailar.

—Esta noche está incluso más bella que de costumbre, mi lady.-

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—Gracias, monsieur.-

Robidoux había sido muy atrevido e insistente con ella desde que había llegado a Londres, un mes atrás; la invitaba a pasear por los jardines o por el parque, aunque ella siempre se negaba. Cada vez que se encontraba con él, Sakura tenía que mantenerse firme porque Robidoux buscaba quedarse a solas a la menor oportunidad.

—Lady Uchiha —pronunció con voz empalagosa—. Me han dicho que el título de Fugaku es muy antiguo y que goza de enorme respeto. Sin embargo, el marqués que va a heredarlo no ha asistido al baile. De hecho, nadie le ha visto ni ha oído hablar de él en los últimos cinco años.-

Sakura se rio, en parte porque le hizo gracia y en parte porque estaba exasperada. Los chismes acerca del paradero de su esposo habían alcanzado límites insospechados. Al fin y al cabo, era muy extraño que un hombre que prácticamente estaba desaparecido se casara. Por esos mismos motivos, Sakura había necesitado el apoyo de Fugaku.

—Le aseguro que lord Uchiha no es producto de mi imaginación.- Robidoux apretó los dedos con los que la sujetaba.

—Una mujer tan bella como usted jamás debería ser abandonada.- Sakura contuvo una mueca nada propia de una dama. Las insinuaciones de ese hombre empezaban a cansarla.

—No me ha abandonado, monsieur Robidoux.-

—¿Y dónde está su marido, entonces? Me gustaría mucho conocerlo.-

—Y lo hará, a su debido tiempo. —La danza campestre empezó y

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Cuando se cruzaron en medio de la fila de bailarines, la sonrisa del francés no fue para nada encantadora.

—¿Quizá le apetezca dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín cuando esto acabe? —le pregunto Robidoux antes de separarse.

—No, gracias.-

Sakura dio las gracias en silencio cuando la música fue apagándose. Sólo faltaba un compás más y podría escapar de Robidoux. Ese hombre tenía algo que la ponía nerviosa. Las sonrisas nunca le llegaban a los ojos y cuando la miraba se sentía como si la... diseccionase.

—El muy honorable conde de Uchiha —anunció el mayordomo a pleno pulmón.

El salón entero se paralizó y el silencio cubrió a sus ocupantes como una niebla espesa. Sakura se dio media vuelta perpleja e incrédula. Cuando empezaron a sonar las notas del compás, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el hombre alto y corpulento que descendía la escalera. Sasuke bajó los escalones con su habitual arrogancia. Aunque pareciera imposible, su piel estaba más bronceada que antes; tenía un tono moreno que no encajaba lo más mínimo con los dictados de la moda y que hizo que a Sakura le temblasen las rodillas. El modo en que se movía le prometía horas y horas de placer carnal. A pesar de lo profundamente enfadada que estaba, se le hizo la boca agua, le pesaron los pechos y su sexo se apretó con cada paso de su esposo.

Los invitados, cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa inicial, se acercaron a él para darle la bienvenida, pero Sasuke no hizo caso a nadie y no apartó los ojos negros de Sakura. El calor que ardía entre ellos, incluso desde la distancia, hizo que a ella se le empapase la piel de sudor. El modo en que él la estaba mirando era muy peligroso y le decía que iba a poseerla hasta arrebatarle el sentido; sin embargo, no podía moverse de lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Sasuke tardó unos pocos segundos en llegar a su lado y le pareció que había sido una hora.

Le tendió la mano y Sakura dudó sólo un instante si la aceptaba, y, cuando lo hizo, observó sin aliento cómo él se la acercaba a los labios. Notó la boca de Sasuke a través del guante y la sensación se extendió por el brazo hasta llegar a lo más profundo de ella. Entonces se estremeció. La satisfacción de Sasuke se dibujó en sus labios.

—Te he echado de menos, amor.-

El salón entero esperó ansioso la respuesta de ella, la música resonaba estridente en medio del silencio. Sakura respiró hondo, dejó que la furia que sentía se reflejase en su mirada y después le hizo una reverencia.

—Mi lord.- Los invitados se pusieron a susurrar frenéticos de inmediato. Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse, la miró posesivamente y susurró:

—Es hora de irnos.-

Sakura buscó a Robidoux dispuesta a hacer las presentaciones, pero descubrió que el francés había abandonado la zona de baile y había desaparecido por entre la multitud sin despedirse.

—Ahora, Sakura.-

—Acabas de llegar —se quejó. Si se quedaba a solas con Sasuke, se metería en un lío.

Él arqueó arrogante una ceja. Ella abrió la boca para insistir, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Su esposo no se tomaba bien que le llevasen la contraria. Y mucho menos cuando, a juzgar por su mirada, estaba más que dispuesto a levantarle el vestido y poseerla allí, en medio del salón. Asintió imperceptiblemente y dejó que Sasuke le cogiese una mano para colocarla en su antebrazo y la guiase fuera. Se mordió la lengua hasta que disfrutaron de la intimidad de su carruaje, y cuando allí él intentó tocarla, Sakura le abofeteó la mano.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó él dolorido. Ella sonrió.

—No volverás a tocarme nunca más, te lo juro.-

Sasuke miró a su enfurecida esposa sorprendido y dolido. Él se había percatado inmediatamente de los cambios que había sufrido: se la veía más dura, echaba chispas por los ojos y apretaba el labio con fuerza. Él esperaba que su reencuentro fuese cálido y apasionado y, sin embargo, acababa de jurarle que no volvería a tocarla nunca más. «¿Qué diablos está pasando?»

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —le preguntó al fin. Ella lo miró incrédula. «A la mierda, yo creía que se alegraría de verme.» —Sakura, amor mío...-

—Oh, vamos —farfulló ella mirando a través de la ventana—. Tú no sabes qué es el amor. Tú sólo has vuelto porque quieres disfrutar de tu visita conyugal.-

—Mi visita conyu... —escupió él—. ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

—Oh, lo siento —se burló ella con fingida inocencia—. ¿Te he escandalizado? Quería decir tu derecho de pernada.-

—¿Mi derecho de pernada? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Eso es ridículo.-

—No me extraña que a ti te lo parezca.-

Sasuke se sintió perdido en medio de aquella agonizante confusión. En cuanto su barco había llegado a puerto, había corrido hacia su casa, y al llegar descubrió que su esposa había salido. El mayordomo le explicó que Sakura había acudido al baile de los Akimichi, y él se cambió tan rápido como pudo para ir a buscarla. Le había costado decidirse a hacer su presentación como lord Uchiha en un acto con tanta gente, y lo cierto es que el silencio que lo recibió al entrar en el salón le abrumó durante un segundo. Pero entonces vio a Sakura y el resto dejó de importarle.

Se ocuparía del mundo mañana. Esa noche, lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba, era sentir el lujurioso cuerpo de su esposa bajo el suyo, ver sus ojos verdes llenos de placer al comprobar que él había vuelto.

—¿Qué he hecho para que estés tan enfadada? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—No puedo creerme que tengas que preguntármelo. Me dejaste aquí sola —le recriminó—, en medio de esa bandada de buitres, después de haberme prometido que te quedarías hasta que estuviese introducida en sociedad. Y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme adiós. Bien, mi lord, si no eres capaz de cumplir tus promesas, yo tampoco me siento obligada a cumplir las mías.-

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló él—. Precisamente me vi obligado a irme para poder cumplirla.- Ella entrecerró los ojos. —¿No vas a preguntarme qué he estado haciendo? —quiso saber él con tristeza.

—No. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Tendrías que haberme contado tus planes antes de irte.-

Sasuke miró la belleza radiante de su esposa y tuvo ganas de gritar. Ella no podía haber dejado de amarlo. Se moriría si Sakura no lo amaba.

—Tú me amas.-Sakura se rio.

—No te hagas ilusiones.-

—Me amas —insistió él—. Y te juro por Dios que vas a reconocérmelo.-

—¡No pienso hacer tal cosa!-

—¡Sí que lo harás!-

Parecía un niño pequeño y se sentía como tal, un niño al que habían reñido y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar el amor que había perdido y que le completaba. En toda la vida, sólo le había amado Sakura. Bueno, tal vez su madre también le había querido, pero ¿de qué le servía si no podía recordarlo? El carruaje se detuvo y, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, Sakura bajó y corrió hacia la casa. Sasuke la persiguió ante el asombro del lacayo, que se agachó para retirar el escalón. Sakura esquivó al mayordomo que le abrió boquiabierto la puerta y subió corriendo la escalera.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Sasuke.

Estuvo a punto de cogerla, pero tropezó con la alfombra al girar la esquina y los pasos que tuvo que dar para evitar caerse dieron ventaja a su esposa. Sakura llegó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con tanto ímpetu que la mansión entera retumbó. Sasuke soltó una maldición y entró en el suyo. «¿Así que pretende encerrarse en su dormitorio? Eso habrá que verlo.»

Sasuke se dirigió decidido hacia la puerta sin cerrojo que comunicaba ambos aposentos y se quedó perplejo al comprobar que había desaparecido. Sakura había tapiado la maldita puerta y la había empapelado con damasco para eliminar cualquier rastro.

Sasuke salió furioso al pasillo y dio una patada a la puerta del dormitorio de su esposa. Echó la pierna hacia atrás y la lanzó hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas mientras soltaba una maldición, pero no cedió ni un centímetro.

—¡No te servirá de nada! —gritó Sakura a través de la hoja de madera —. La he reforzado.-

—¿Que la has reforzado? —gritó también él, incrédulo.

—Sí, eso he dicho. ¡Y ahora vete!- El torso de Sasuke subía y bajaba apresuradamente indignado.

—Sakura... —le advirtió.

—¡Vete!-

Sakura se sentó en los pies de la cama con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado, abrazada a una almohada y con la mirada fija en la puerta. Pasaron largos minutos de silencio, pero seguía temiendo que Sasuke volviese. Estaba aterrorizada porque había subestimado el efecto que tenía en ella el atractivo de su esposo. Durante los cuatro meses de ausencia de Sasuke, Sakura había logrado convencerse de que su pasión había terminado por apagarse. Ahora sabía que eso no sucedería jamás. El amor que sentía por él no se lo permitiría.

Lo único que la consoló fue la profunda satisfacción que sintió hacia sí misma por haber conseguido rechazar los avances de su esposo, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche. Apenas había logrado sobrevivir, y cada día que pasaba echándolo de menos era una agonía. Sasuke se merecía todos los agravios que pudiera hacerle.

Pasado un rato, Sakura se relajó y sintió una tremenda decepción al comprobar que él se había dado tan fácilmente por vencido. Suspiró, dejó la almohada a un lado y empezó a desnudarse; una tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta la larga fila de botones que le recorría la espalda.

Estaba haciendo movimientos propios de un contorsionista cuando unos dedos apartaron impacientes los suyos. Sorprendida, gritó y se giró para enfrentarse a su marido, que la estaba mirando con un hambre descarnada y una frustración apenas controlada.

—¿Cómo has...? —Miró detrás del imponente cuerpo de Sasuke y vio el extremo de una escalera apoyada en el balcón—. Cielo santo. Qué osadía la tuya.- Sasuke arqueó una ceja y empezó a tirar de su corbata.

—Soy pirata de profesión, querida. Una puerta no es ningún obstáculo para mí.-

—¿Qué..., qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó al ver que él se quitaba el chaleco y lo lanzaba junto a la levita.

—He conquistado este castillo. Ahora voy a reclamar mi botín. En este caso, tú.- Se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y dejó al descubierto el poderoso torso y los músculos del abdomen.

Se había bronceado más a lo largo de las semanas que habían estado separados; ahora tenía la piel de un precioso color caoba. A Sakura se le hizo la boca agua. Dios santo, iba a babear.

—¡Vuelve a ponerte la ropa! —le ordenó sujetándose el vestido contra los pechos—. ¡Estoy furiosa contigo!-

—Ya me he dado cuenta —farfulló él desabrochándose la trabilla del pantalón para también dejarlo caer al suelo.

—Oh, maldición... —balbuceó ella al ver aparecer su erección, dura como el acero y enorme. Se le irguieron los pezones al instante.

Sakura se obligó a mirarle a los ojos y en ellos vio una satisfacción muy masculina. Sasuke sabía perfectamente el efecto que le causaba ver su cuerpo.

—Ah, mira cuánto te he echado de menos, cariño —le dijo con voz sensual—. Hace demasiado que no estoy dentro de ti.-

—No te deseo —le aseguró ella tras tragar saliva.

—Mentirosa.-

—Estoy enfadada —se quejó, y su resistencia se fue desvaneciendo por momentos cuando vio que Sasuke se sujetaba la erección y empezaba a acariciarse.

—Esto es lo que he hecho cada noche, Sakura. —Se rodeó el miembro con los dedos y se masturbó con fuerza—. Pensaba en ti y suplicaba sentir el placer que se me estaba negando. He dormido en la cama donde pasamos tantas horas maravillosas haciendo el amor y ha sido una auténtica tortura. —Le pesaron los párpados y siguió dándose placer—. Cada noche me masturbaba pensando en ti. ¿Tú no me has echado de menos?-

Sakura se humedeció el labio con la mirada fija en la mano con la que Sasuke se estaba acariciando el pene. Le deseaba tanto que le dolía. Le amaba. A pesar de todo, todavía le amaba.

—Esto no cambia nada —susurró ella—. Es sólo sexo.-

Sasuke sonrió victorioso, hiriéndole a ella el orgullo. Tal vez su esposo creía haber ganado esa batalla, pero Sakura iba a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba y se puso de rodillas. Cogió la fuerte erección y la guio hasta sus labios para deslizarla al interior de su boca, pasándole antes la lengua por la punta. El siseo de placer de Sasuke fue seguido por el movimiento compulsivo de sus dedos enredándose en el pelo de ella. Sasuke movió las caderas hacia delante dos o tres veces y sus muslos se tensaron del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para estarse quieto.

—Pobrecito —murmuró ella pegada al prepucio empapado de

Sasuke—. Tal vez deberías tumbarte en la cama para no desmayarte.-

Sasuke la levantó del suelo por los brazos y le devoró la boca como un poseso, moviendo la lengua igual que había movido antes el pene. Sus manos expertas la acariciaron a medida que la desnudaban con alarmante familiaridad. En cuestión de segundos, Sakura ya estaba sujetándose del fuerte cuerpo de su esposo mientras gritaba de placer. Sasuke desgarró el vestido y los botones salieron volando en distintas direcciones. El deseó corrió por la sangre de Sakura a pesar de que su mente protestaba.

—Esto no cambia nada —repitió.

—Recuérdatelo cuando haya terminado contigo —le advirtió él, arrogante, lanzando el vestido al suelo.

La giró, tiró de los lazos de la camisola y se deshizo de la ropa interior y del corsé sin importarle lo más mínimo si echaba a perder esas prendas tan caras.

—Sasuke...-

—Sí..., vuelve a decir mi nombre, cariño. Adoro cómo lo dices.-Ella se derritió.

—Sasuke.-

Le quitó la camisola por la cabeza y lanzó la prenda al suelo antes de coger a Sakura en brazos y llevarla a la cama dándole un beso en la frente.

—Te he echado terriblemente de menos.-

Sakura sacudió la cabeza: los ojos le ardían de las lágrimas que no había derramado. Tiró de la cinta de cuero que Sasuke llevaba en la coleta y dejó en libertad la melena negra.

—Tendría que ser más fuerte, debería ser capaz de resistirte. Me has hecho mucho daño. Tal vez si tuviera una daga o una pistola...-

—No podrían mantenerme alejado de ti.-

«¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?» Y lo que era más importante, por qué había vuelto.

—Te amo, Sakura.-

Sakura se tensó debajo de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en busca del rostro de su esposo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraban con ternura y tuvo que contener un sollozo. Se moría por su amor, quería creer que era de verdad. Pero no podía confiar en él, y aquella ausencia hizo que esas palabras le produjeran dolor en lugar de alegría.

—¿Has vuelto porque me amas? —le preguntó con amargura—. Sólo una idiota enamorada se creería tal tontería.-

—No he vuelto porque te amo. —Ella frunció el ceño confusa—. Me fui porque te amo.-

Sasuke se colocó encima de ella y bajó la cabeza para silenciar todas esas preguntas con los labios. Los besos que le dio fueron devastadores. La experta boca de su esposo se movió en la de ella y debilitó sus defensas recordándole el inmenso placer que sólo podía sentir en sus brazos. Sasuke se tumbó y la colocó encima de él, y después liberó las manos para poder tocarla con libertad e infinita ternura. La lengua ardiente del pirata le acarició el paladar superior. ¡Dios, casi se había olvidado de lo bien que besaba ese hombre! La boca de Sasuke era pecaminosa y divina y la besaba como si se hubiese estado muriendo por su sabor. La entrepierna de Sakura tembló al borde del orgasmo. Movió las caderas hasta que el miembro de él quedó frente a la entrada de su cuerpo.

—¡Espera! —le pidió apartando la boca de la de ella, pero Sakura no le prestó atención y deslizó el miembro hacia el interior de su cuerpo con un gemido de placer—. ¡Sakura!-

El torso de Sasuke se levantó de inmediato de la cama y la levantó con él; la penetró más profundamente y eyaculó dentro de ella sin dejar de estremecerse poderosamente ni de gritar su nombre. La rodeó con los brazos y la apretó con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar. Sakura lo sujetó, fascinada por sentirlo eyacular en su interior con tanto fuego y pasión mientras se movía frenético debajo de ella. Y cuando Sasuke se quedó quieto y se tumbó sobre los cojines, lo imitó.

—Ah, cariño —farfulló él con la voz ronca acariciándole la espalda

—. Lo siento. No he podido parar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ti.-

—Lo entiendo.-

—Dame un minuto para que me recupere y te daré placer hasta el amanecer.-

Él buscaba seducirla con sus palabras, pero ella sintió temor. Se apartó de encima de su esposo aprovechando que estaba demasiado saciado para detenerla y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo y se quitó las horquillas.

—Me abandonaste, Sasuke.-

—Tuve que hacerlo —insistió él tumbándose hacia ella para mirarla—. En un principio sólo accedí a quedarme durante un breve periodo de tiempo porque tú me lo pediste. Pero cuando me dijiste que me amabas, todo cambió. Me di cuenta de que yo también te amaba y de que quería estar contigo, pero antes tenía que hacerme cargo de mis hombres y de mi barco. Debía cortar cualquier lazo con mi pasado de pirata antes de poder empezar de cero contigo.-

Sakura se secó una lágrima que escapó de su férreo control y, temblando, cogió aire. Había demasiado resentimiento, demasiado miedo, y, aunque sentía un atisbo de esperanza, se aconsejó a sí misma no hacerle caso porque en aquel instante estaba demasiado alterada.

Miró a su esposo por el rabillo del ojo y le dolió el corazón al ver su magnífico cuerpo desnudo, su pelo esparcido por la almohada. De algún modo, el entorno femenino del dormitorio resaltaba la masculinidad de Sasuke. Pero lo que más daño le hizo fueron sus ojos, llenos de anhelo y de amor y de un poco de miedo. Sakura apartó la mirada, incapaz desoportarlo.

—Has estado fuera cuatro meses.- Él le acarició la espalda con movimientos rítmicos.

—Le di mi barco a Juugo y tuvo que arreglar cuentas con la tripulación. Tenía intención de solucionarlo todo cuanto antes y volver de inmediato.-

—Pero no lo hiciste.-

—No —convino él—. Pero por un buen motivo. Hay dos hermanos gemelos, piratas, con los que me avergüenza reconocer que me asocié. No estaban dispuestos a olvidar una antigua ofensa. La noche que nos fuimos de Barbados me exigieron que te entregase a ellos a cambio de saldar mi deuda.—

-¿Tenías que entregarme a mí?-

—Sí, a ti. Juugo me dijo que la doncella del hostal donde te hospedaste había recibido la visita de uno de los gemelos. Le hizo varias preguntas sobre ti, Sakura. Descubrió tu identidad. No podía permitir que llegase más lejos. Estabas en peligro por mi culpa.-Sakura se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste?- Sasuke le cogió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Esperé a que los piratas volviesen a la isla y, cuando lo hicieron, me enfrenté al más vil de los dos y lo maté. El otro consiguió escapar. Le perseguí, pero se ha escondido bien. Tengo motivos para creer que seguirá escondido durante mucho tiempo: Gozu nunca fue tan peligroso como Meizu. Sakura dibujó círculos con el pie en la alfombra.

—Podrías haberme contado qué tramabas.-

—Estabas dormida —le explicó a la defensiva—. Te había mantenido despierta toda la noche y pensé que lo mejor sería irme sin despertarte. Te escribí una carta.-Ella se puso en pie y paseó por delante de la cama.

—Eso no era una carta, mi lord. Eran un par de líneas escritas con prisa y con apenas cuatro palabras.-

—No quería escribir nada más —confesó. Sakura se detuvo.

—¿Por qué?-

Los ojos de él acariciaron los suyos con tanta sinceridad que el recién recuperado corazón de Sakura volvió a romperse.

—Tenía miedo de que si me quedaba un segundo más intentaría despertarte para decirte adiós. Y entonces jamás habría sido capaz de irme, y mucho menos si llegabas a pedirme que te dejase acompañarme. Y me lo habrías pedido. Me habría resultado imposible negártelo, y era demasiado peligroso. —Se sentó y cruzó las piernas—. Sakura. Eres mi esposa. Eres el amor de mi vida. ¿No puedes entenderme? —Le tendió las manos en señal de súplica.

—No, Sasuke. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me abandonaste porque era lo mejor para ti. No para mí. Tú...-

—¡Eso no es verdad, maldita sea!-

—¡Sí que lo es! Huiste porque es lo mejor que sabes hacer. Te has pasado toda la vida huyendo, de tu familia, de tus responsabilidades, de todo. Esta vez has huido de mí —gimió frustrada y cerró los puños—. Eres un hombre hermoso y te han hecho mucho daño, y yo creí que podría curarte, hacerte feliz, pero no puedo.-Él salió de la cama y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Escúchame bien.-

—¡No, escúchame tú a mí! —Pisoteó con fuerza—. Me has roto el corazón, Sasuke Uchiha. Me dejaste a merced de los lobos mientras tú te ibas y volvías a levantar tus defensas... ¡para protegerte de mí! Me estaba acercando demasiado, me estaba convirtiendo en alguien demasiado importante para ti...-

—¿Importante? —se burló sarcástico—. Tú lo eres todo para mí. ¡He renunciado a todo lo que tengo para estar contigo!-

—Pues no deberías haberlo hecho —dijo, y le rechazó—. Has echado a perder lo que teníamos.-

—No. —Palideció bajo el bronceado—. No digas eso. Dios... Sakura..., ¡no te atrevas a decir eso nunca!-

—No puedo confiar en ti.-

—Sí que puedes —le prometió él—. Jamás volveré a abandonarte. Te lo juro. Pedirme que te abandone es como pedirme que deje de respirar.-

—Ya rompiste tu promesa una vez. ¿Cómo sé que puedo creerte

ahora?-Ella no sobreviviría si volvía a herirla.

—Maldita sea... —Le deslizó las manos por los brazos—. Cariño. — Intentó tranquilizarla con la voz, seducirla—. Te amo, Sakura.-

—No lo suficiente. —Se apartó—. Te resulta demasiado práctico salir corriendo. Nada te ata a mí.-

—Me ata nuestro matrimonio, nuestro amor. Sé que todavía me amas.-

—Al parecer mi amor no fue suficiente para que te quedases — susurró con amargura—. Ni el tuyo.- Cuando Sasuke volvió a sujetarla, Sakura sintió la desesperación que lo invadía.

—Tiene que serlo, Sakura. Es todo lo que tengo.- La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—No puedes seducirme y salirte con la tuya.-

—Tal vez no —reconoció—, pero puedo intentar hacerte perder el

mal humor.-Sasuke se quedó mirando el dosel de la cama mientras escuchaba la rítmica respiración de su esposa.

Le había hecho el amor hasta dejarla exhausta, pero al terminar seguía sin haber avanzado demasiado en el terreno respecto a reconquistar su corazón. No iba a resultarle tan fácil, evidentemente. ¿Acaso le había resultado algo fácil a lo largo de su vida? Suspiró resignado y no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que eso no era del todo cierto. Ganarse el amor de Sakura la primera vez le había resultado fácil, tanto como perderlo. «Dios, en qué lío me he metido. Si ya no tengo el amor de Sakura...» No, no podía pensar así.

Ella murmuró algo y se movió inquieta. Sasuke la acarició y la tapó con cuidado con el cubrecama. Sakura era su esposa. Le miró la mano izquierda y suspiró satisfecho al ver el zafiro de su madre. A decir verdad, tenía el resto de la vida para reconquistarla, aunque no quería pasarse todo ese tiempo esperándola. Necesitaba su amor ahora mismo. Sakura le había enseñado lo que significaba que alguien cuidase de él, lo que se sentía al ser feliz, y no sólo como un mero espectador, sino desde lo más profundo de su alma.

No podría soportar que ella lo tratase más veces con tanta indiferencia. El abandono de su padre había dejado de importarle cuando todavía era un niño, pero el de Sakura... Su dulce y apasionada Sakura. Saber que estaba enfadada y que quería mantener las distancias le estaba matando. Sasuke se pasó agitado una mano por el pelo. Nada le ataba a ella, ésa era la frase que había dicho Sakura. Iba a encargarse de remediarlo. Se ataría a ella, a esa tierra, a su maldita familia. Le demostraría que podía cambiar siempre y cuando ella le perteneciera. Siempre y cuando ella volviese a amarlo.

Respuestas de Rewiens:

 **Strikis** : Medio malo el pasado, si tal vez le falto un poco más de dirección a sus palabras, este capítulo 6 también estuvo muy caliente jajaja. No lo siguió, tuvo que esperar porque era necesario jajaja, gracias por tus comentarios.

Mitsuki: Pues esta mujer sigue de segura ya la viste en este capítulo no quería dar su brazo a torcer jajaja si a mí también me partió el kokoro, eres genial jaja me puedo imaginar que seguiremos en contacto ya sea por face o por aquí hablaremos, me pasare por tu perfil jeje besotes hermosa. Por cierto te deje un inbox jaja.

Miss Hidan: oh sí ya termine ese fic ya lo termine y le hice ligeros arreglos, aquí seguiremos escribiendo la adaptación, gracias por el rewien.

Muchas gracias por sus rewiens que todos me sacaron una sonrisa y estamos en contacto :*

 _Risa-chan_

 _anyma92_

 _nany yukai_

 _Bueno y rememorando este es el capítulo 6, si el antepeultimo y cabe destacar que está costando terminar la adaptación es tan… triste pues esta fue mi historia favorita y por la cual yo leí el libro, pero como les había explicado en el primer relato, cambie el orden debido a que es más mmm adecuado a mi forma ver, espero les agradara el capítulo y si quieren dejarme sus impresiones sobre el comportamiento de los protagonistas o sobre alguna duda o cosas que les parecio gracioso durante el capítulo, siempre es bien recibida._

 _PD: antes de que se alejen de mí, si aún no les dejo ir, había decidido que Tsunade sería la última protagonista de este libro, pero no esto 100% convencida, aunque de no tener ustedes alguna sugerencia, ella será la protagonista._

 _PERO TOMEN EN CUENTA QUE: el protagonista es el hermano de Ino de la primera historia y la protagonista no es la típica mujer virgen que hemos visto en las historias anteriores, ni tampoco es de la edad del protagonista, es más grande y quizás más experimentada, tiene complejo de madre y es muy independiente, bien con esto en mente espero sus comentarios, besos y disculpas por hacerles leer tanto_ _hasta el siguiente capítulo._


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :) Ya está terminada esa parte de la historia, pueden checarla en mi perfil se llama Relaciones Escandalosas jeje

-Este es el segundo relato: Placeres robados... SASUSAKU

Quien guste seguirme en mis Siguetsues: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

ACLARACIONES:

Según Wikipedia: Por si no entienden a que se refiere Sasuke en su conversación con Orochimaru.

 **Mefistófeles** (también llamado **Mefisto** y otras variantes) es un demonio del folclore alemán. Mefistófeles es comúnmente considerado como un subordinado de Satanás encargado de capturar almas, o bien como un personaje tipo de Satanás mismo.

Nuestros bebés guapos de Ino y Neji se aparecerán por este capitulo, jejeje espero les guste.

DEDICATORIAS A: MITSUKI como siempre.. Y a:

Yume no Kaze

Strikis

Nany youkai

Capitulo VII.

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y de inmediato se percató de la presencia de su marido. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba enroscado alrededor de ella demostrándole que le pertenecía. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, preguntándose qué podía hacer.

—Buenos días, amor —murmuró él con la voz deliciosamente dormida.

—Sasuke —susurró ella, consciente de que le dolían los pechos y

la entrepierna—. Yo...-

—Chis, nada de discutir por hoy. —Se apartó de ella y la liberó.

Sakura saltó de la cama y se ocultó detrás del biombo. El corazón le latía muy rápido de la alegría que sentía por haberlo descubierto en la cama con ella. «Tonto y estúpido corazón. Te gusta que te hagan daño.» Se lavó con el agua fría que había en una palangana y oyó que él se levantaba. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sakura se puso el batín para ir a abrir, pero se quedó quieta al oír sorprendida que Sasuke pedía que subiesen agua caliente para bañarse y café bien fuerte. Oyó las risas de la doncella y miró por entre el biombo. Abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver que Sasuke había ido a abrir llevando únicamente la sábana alrededor de la cintura. Se acercó a él furiosa y lo apartó de la puerta antes de dar el portazo. Él se mordió los labios para no sonreír y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sí, amor? —Con la mirada le recorrió el cuerpo mojado y todavía desnudo—. Siempre estoy más que dispuesto a satisfacer tus necesidades carnales. No tienes por qué acosarme.-

—¡Ooooh! —Se alejó de él con los puños cerrados—. Es indecente que llames al servicio estando desnudo en mis aposentos.-Sasuke se rio.

—Habría ido a buscar el batín a mi dormitorio, pero al parecer hemos perdido la puerta.- Sakura se giró para contestarle y comprobó que había cometido un error porque Sasuke había dejado caer la sábana y se estaba acercando a ella con su miembro erecto.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tápate eso!-

—Eso tengo intención de hacer —ronroneó—... contigo.- Sakura levantó las manos.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés tan cariñoso después de lo de anoche? Apenas me has dejado dormir unas horas, estoy exhausta.-

—Es culpa tuya —se defendió él—. Estaba bien hasta que has empezado a pasearte desnuda por el dormitorio.-

—¡No estaba paseando! —se quejó—. He salido para decirte que estabas poniéndote en ridículo flirteando de esa manera con la doncella. Es sólo una niña.-

—Exacto —la interrumpió sujetándola por la cintura con suma facilidad—. Y mi esposa es mucha mujer para mí. Incluso cuando está celosa.—

-¡No estoy celosa!-

Sasuke se puso de rodillas en el suelo y tumbó a Sakura con delicadeza. Se incorporó encima de ella y la melena negra colgó alrededor de los dos. Ella dejó de forcejear y se quedó embobada mirándolo. Sasuke deslizó una mano entre las piernas de su esposa y sonrió.

—Ah, veo que podemos saltarnos los preparativos. —Le separó las piernas y entró dentro de ella—. Umm... He echado de menos estar dentro de ti. Estás más suave y más voluptuosa de lo que recordaba. —Capturó un pezón entre los labios.

Sakura gimió al notar que la penetraba por completo, inundándola de placer.

—La alfombra...-

—Compraremos otra. —Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a penetrarla. Fuerte. Sakura se movió frenética debajo de él.

—Los sirvientes...-

—Pueden esperar. —Le levantó las piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, y después inició un ritmo casi brutal—. Dios... Sakura..., te amo...-

—Sasuke, tú...-

—Déjalo ya, cariño. Y cállate.-

Sasuke le colmó la boca de besos desesperados, el cuerpo se tensó encima y dentro de ella. Sakura le sujetó las nalgas con las manos y gimió al notar cómo él entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Hasta lo más profundo, podía sentirlo ensanchándola, penetrándola, poseyéndola con maestría. Sasuke deslizó los brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Sakura y le separó más las piernas para entrar más, para hacerla enloquecer una y otra vez. Sakura gritaba de placer cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Empujó los hombros empapados de sudor de Sasuke muerta de vergüenza.

—¡Un momento! —gritó Sasuke acelerando la carencia de sus movimientos hasta alcanzar un ritmo infernal.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó ella—. ¡Nos oirán!-

—Sí —susurró—. Córrete otra vez para mí, deja que te oiga toda la casa.-

Sakura gimió y arqueó la espalda disolviéndose en una nube de placer. El orgasmo la arrolló y gritó una y otra vez, incapaz de contenerse. Sasuke soltó una maldición cuando empezó a eyacular, se tensó de la cabeza a los pies durante un segundo y después se estremeció violentamente. Saciado, besó el cuello de su esposa.

—Te amo —le susurró a Sakura. Y aunque ella no dijo nada con los labios, sí que lo hizo con el corazón.

Sasuke observó a su esposa por encima del periódico cuando estaban sentados desayunando y se esforzó por no sonreír. Sakura se negaba a mirar a los sirvientes a los ojos y se sonrojaba hasta la punta de las orejas si uno le hablaba. A él le parecía fascinante. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer había estado a punto de castrarlo con una daga y había disparado a varios piratas con una pistola. Pero al parecer esas hazañas no la incomodaban, y que dos lacayos y una doncella les hubiesen oído echar un polvo era más de lo que su dignidad podía soportar.

Se lamió una gota de miel que tenía en el labio y pensó que era feliz. Ninguna mujer podía responder a un hombre como Sakura le había respondido a él y no sentir nada. Y no se refería sólo a la furia. Sasuke era consciente de que se la tenía bien merecida y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier penitencia con tal de que ella le perdonase.

Sakura era su mejor mitad, sabía hacer las cosas que le resultaban imposibles de comprender y sabía dominar al salvaje incivilizado que habitaba dentro de él. Era su contrapunto, su alma gemela, y le había hecho mucho daño, tanto que ella creía no poder perdonarlo jamás. Pero encontraría la manera de solucionarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, amor?- Ella levantó la vista y lo miró.

—Yo... he quedado esta tarde. Y después tengo hora en la modista.-

—Excelente. Yo también he quedado. ¿A qué hora te esperan en la modista? Te acompañaré.-Las cejas de Sakura le subieron hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Disculpa?-

—Bueno, tengo que reunirme con nuestro hombre de negocios, cielo, para organizar nuestra visita a las fincas de Fugaku. Seguro que será un viaje maravilloso. Nos llevará varios meses conocerlas todas.-

—¿Un viaje? —repitió ella, atónita.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.-

Sakura se quedó mirándolo como si de repente le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas. Sasuke se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír. Su esposa abrió y cerró la boca.

—A las dos.-

—Perfecto, así tengo tiempo de sobra para ocuparme de mis negocios. —Se apartó de la mesa y dejó el periódico encima del plato—Te veré entonces. —Sujetó el respaldo de la silla de ella y la apoyó en las patas traseras para hacerla girar y que Sakura quedase frente a él.

—¡Sasuke! Cielo santo, los sirvientes...- La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

—Te amo... —le dijo antes de volver a poner la silla como estaba, y salió del comedor antes de que ella pudiese responderle.

Sasuke llegó silbando al vestíbulo, donde aceptó el sombrero y el bastón que le había preparado el mayordomo, y abandonó la mansión. Se subió a un Carruaje y poco tiempo después llegó a la anodina oficina de su hombre de negocios.

—¡Excelencia! —Orochimaru se apresuró a abrirle la puerta—. No sabía que había regresado.-

—Llegué con la última marea. ¿Cómo está, Orochimaru?-

—Muy bien, milord. ¿Y usted?-

—Bien. ¿Contrató al investigador privado que le pedí? —Sasuke le entregó el bastón y el sombrero a su lacayo y entró en el despacho. Allí se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio.

—¡Por supuesto! —le aseguró Orochimaru un poco ofendido—. Lamento decirle que el hombre que contraté no ha logrado reunir tanta información como me habría gustado. Después de su partida, lady Uchiha causó furor entre la alta sociedad y me resultó casi imposible investigar con la discreción necesaria.- Orochimaru abrió un cajón del escritorio, del que extrajo un expediente lleno de retales de periódicos. —La mayor parte de la información proviene de la prensa.- Sasuke no hizo ningún esfuerzo para coger el expediente.

—Ya lo leeré más tarde. Cuénteme la versión resumida, si es tan amable.-

—Por supuesto. —Orochimaru ocupó su asiento—. La primera temporada de lady Uchiha fue muy tranquila. Apenas se la menciona en las columnas de cotilleos de la alta sociedad y cuando aparece sólo es para alabar su belleza o su buen gusto. Los negocios de su padre probablemente hacían que fuese una candidata inaceptable para la gran mayoría de los nobles solteros, y por todos es sabido que lady Anko había accedido a presentarla en sociedad por la cuantiosa deuda que tenía lord Crenshaw con el señor Haruno.- Sasuke sonrió.

—Seguro que ahora más de uno se arrepiente de haber sido tan pomposo, ¿no cree?-

—Segurísimo, excelencia —convino Orochimaru—. Ha elegido esposa con gran maestría.-

—Supongo que algún día tendré que darle las gracias a mi padre— suspiró Sasuke—. Bueno, continúe.-

—La popularidad de lady Uchiha aumentó espectacularmente en su segunda temporada, cuando captó la atención de lord Sasori.-

—¡No me diga! —exclamó Sasuke sentándose erguido. En su época de Oxford, Sasri y él habían sido amigos. Pero cuando

Sasuke se convirtió en un crápula disoluto e inmoral aquél se apresuró a distanciarse.-Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

—Sí, excelencia. Lord Sasori cortejó a lady Uchiha incansablemente durante toda la temporada. Circularon rumores que afirmaban que iba a pedirla en matrimonio.-

—Maldición. —Comparado con el bueno de Sasori, él era la reencarnación de **Mefistófeles.**

—Pero al final lord Sasori no se declaró y la dejó de lado para cortejar a lady Temari, la hija menor del conde de No Sabuza. Y ella a su vez lo dejó por lord Nara. —Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado—. El escándalo que siguió fue público y notorio, y la reputación de lady Uchiha se vio muy perjudicada. Abandonó Londres poco tiempo después y no volvió hasta que se convirtió en vuestra esposa.-

Sasuke ahora comprendía por qué Sakura había estado escondiéndose en el Caribe y por qué su padre la había casado por poderes. A su modo, ella también había estado huyendo. A Sasuke le dolió comprobar que probablemente él no ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista de hombres que ella habría elegido como marido, pero expulsó el pensamiento de su mente. Ahora era suya, su pasado no significaba nada. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Excelencia! ¡El expediente!-

—Quémelo, ya tengo lo que necesito. Buen trabajo, Orochimaru. Estaremos en contacto. Ocúpese de organizar una reunión con los capataces de las fincas de mi familia en las próximas semanas.- Sasuke subió al carruaje que lo estaba esperando y regresó a su casa.

Sakura se llevó una mano al costado y resopló. El bebé empezaba a moverse, le maravillaba que esa vida tan diminuta empezase a hacer notar su presencia.

—¿Estás lista, amor? —le preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta. Apartó la mano al instante.

—¿Ya es la hora? —Pasó junto a él y aceptó el sombrero y los guantes que le ofreció el mayordomo.

—Sí. —La sujetó por el codo y la miró preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras mal? No tienes buena cara.-

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.-

Sasuke se sonrojó y Sakura escondió una sonrisa. No era justo que él estuviese tan atractivo cuando ella estaba exhausta. Su esposo fue atento y cariñoso con ella al ayudarla a subir al carruaje. Acurrucada a su lado, Sakura deseó que el trayecto a Pall Mall fuese más largo. Ojalá pudiera convencerlo para que se quedase con ella para siempre. En contra de su propio sentido común, deseaba a Sasuke junto a ella. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte.

—No volveré a dejarte nunca más. Te lo diré cada minuto de cada día hasta que me creas.-

—Tal vez tengas que hacerlo —le contestó acercándose más.

—Entonces eso es exactamente lo que haré, amor mío. Te lo prometo.-

Y con la sincera promesa de Sasuke, Sakura sintió renacer la esperanza. Apoyó la cabeza en el torso de su esposo.

—Estoy completamente enamorada de ti.-

—¿Enamorada? —se quejó él—. Estás loca por mí. —La apretó con fuerza y bajó la voz—. Y yo por ti.-

Cuando llegaron a la concurrida calle, abandonaron el carruaje y siguieron a pie. Se detuvieron frente a varios escaparates de camino a la modista.

—Lord y lady Uchiha.-

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y Sakura sonrió al ver a la pareja que se acercaba. Él era un hombre muy alto y corpulento con un color de ojos muy peculiar; una mezcla entre púrpura y azul. Eran devastadores. La mujer que iba colgada de su brazo era menuda y elegante, y le devolvió la sonrisa a Sakura.

—Hyuga —saludó Sasuke tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Cómo estás, viejo amigo?-El hombre le devolvió el apretón y le sonrió.

—Me ha parecido que eras tú, Uchiha, aunque si no hubiese sido por la presencia de lady Uchiha no te habría dicho nada. Pareces un pirata. Sólo te falta el pendiente para completar el disfraz. —Acercó a su acompañante —.Ino, éste es el hijo pródigo, lord Uchiha. Permíteme que te presente a mi esposa, lady Ino.- Lady Ino le sonrió y le ofreció la mano mirando divertida a Sakura.

-Así que efectivamente existe un lord Uchiha.-Sakura contuvo un ataque de risa. Sasuke no lo intentó y se rio a pleno pulmón.

—Sakura, amor, ¿conoces a Neji Hyuga y a su encantadora

esposa?-

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor, milord —le dijo Hyuga—. Necesito comprar un caballo y me gustaría pedirte que me acompañases a

Tattersall mañana.-

—Por supuesto. ¿Estás buscando algo en concreto?

Ino le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sakura y las dos se apartaron un poco para que los dos hombres pudiesen seguir con la conversación. Ino Hyuga era una de las pocas personas auténticas y genuinas que Sakura había conocido desde su regreso a Londres. Compartían cierta afinidad, pues las dos habían sido condenadas al ostracismo por la alta sociedad. Lady Ino era la hija de un conde y se había casado con el infame Neji Hyuga, el hijo bastardo de un duque. La boda había causado un escándalo de proporciones épicas, o eso le habían contado a Sakura. Pero a juzgar por lo que veía, Ino había tomado la decisión acertada. Era obvio que Hyuga estaba perdidamente enamorado de su bella esposa.

—Ahora entiendo por qué lo mantenías encerrado —se burló Ino con una mirada pícara mientras las dos se alejaban paseando -Uchiha sabe impresionar a una chica, ¿no?- Sakura se rio.

—Sí, sí que sabe.- Ino se detuvo frente a una sombrerería y miró el interior a través del escaparate.

—¡Mira ese sombrero! ¡Es precioso!- Sakura miró el sombrero con plumas y asintió.

—Es muy bonito.-

—Tengo que hacerme con él. —Ino se acercó a la entrada de la tienda justo cuando un vendedor ambulante pasaba con su carro repleto de dulces. Atraída por el aroma de las tartaletas de melocotón, Sakura sintió hambre y le rugió el estómago. Ino se rio.

—Pobrecita, cuando estás embarazada es normal tener mucha hambre.- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-

—He tenido dos hijos, lady Uchiha, reconozco los síntomas. — Señaló al vendedor ambulante—. Ve a buscar un pastel mientras yo compro el sombrero. Nos reuniremos aquí cuando hayamos acabado.-

—Una idea espléndida —convino Sakura con una sonrisa. Siguió al carrito de los dulces y se compró la tartaleta. La boca se le hizo agua.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad, lady Uchiha?-Sakura reconoció la voz y suspiró resignada antes de darse media vuelta.

—Buenas tardes, monsieur Robidoux.-

El vendedor se alejó y el francés le señaló a Sakura un banco que había allí cerca. Ella miró detrás del francés en busca de Sasuke, pero su esposo seguía enfrascado conversando con Neji. De mala gana, accedió a sentarse. Y entonces notó el cañón de una pistola presionándole la espalda. Se quedó petrificada y el corazón le golpeó las costillas.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo?-

—Venga conmigo en silencio, _petite_ , y no le pasará nada. Grite, y le disparo aquí mismo. —El tono de voz le demostró a Sakura que iba en serio.«¿Qué está pasando?»

Ella no le había hecho nada a ese hombre que justificase aquel comportamiento. De hecho, se había esforzado mucho en ser amable con él. No tenía ningún motivo para atacarla, y menos con un arma. Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero su esposo había cambiado de lugar y ahora estaba dándole la espalda. Le sudaron las palmas de las manos dentro de los guantes. El bebé se movió nervioso y Sakura se asustó. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría puesto a gritar y a luchar por su vida. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en el niño y no iba a hacer nada que lo pusiera en peligro.

—¡Vamos! —le ordenó el francés marcándole la espalda con el cañón de la pistola.- Sakura se tambaleó hacia delante.

—Aquí hay mucha gente, monsieur. Alguien nos verá.-

—No me importa. Después de hoy me iré de este condenado país y no volveré jamás.-

—Si me sucede algo —le advirtió—, lord Uchiha irá detrás de usted y le cazará.- El francés se rio.

—Sharingan va a morir.-

—¡Lord Uchiha!-

Sasuke se dio media vuelta al detectar el pánico en la voz que lo llamaba y vio a lady Ino corriendo hacia él, sujetándose la falda con una mano y una sombrerera en la otra.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? —Miró detrás de ella—. ¿Dónde está lady

Uchiha?-

—La he visto alejarse con un tipo francés muy raro. —Se giró hacia su esposo y chasqueó los dedos—. Oh, ¿cómo se llama ese hombre? Ese francés rubio con voz de barítono.- Sasuke se tensó y sintió una presión en el pecho.

—¿Robidoux?-

—¡Sí, eso es! —exclamó Ino—.Meizu Robidoux.- Sasuke se quedó petrificado.

—Querrás decir Gozu. Gozu Robidoux.-

—No, milord —le corrigió Neji con el ceño fruncido—. Ino tiene razón. Ese hombre se llama Meizu.-

Sasuke escudriñó la multitud con la mirada. Si lo que decía

Hyuga era verdad, había eliminado al gemelo menos peligroso y había dejado que el más perverso de los dos se acercase a la mujer que tenía su corazón. Ino señaló hacia la calle.

—Estaban allí hace un momento.-

Sasuke corrió sin importarle las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. No le importaba nadie. Nunca le había importado nadie. La única persona que le importaba era Sakura. La sangre le retumbaba en los oídos y casi no oyó el grito de su esposa. Se detuvo en seco y giró hacia un callejón. Casi se desploma del alivio al ver a Sakura y a Robidoux esperándolo de pie. En cuanto vio el rostro del francés, Sasuke supo que había cometido un error mortal.

Había matado a Gozu y no a Meizu. Bajó la mano hasta el muslo en busca de la daga que por desgracia no llevaba.

—Suéltala —le ordenó dando un paso hacia delante—. Es a mí a quien quieres.- Robidoux se rio.

—Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que la dama que quería Gozu era tu esposa.-

Sasuke cerró los puños; el corazón le latía al borde del pánico.

Sakura intentaba mantenerse estoica, pero sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía.

-Te daré todo lo que quieras si la dejas marchar ilesa.-

—Quiero que vuelva mi hermano. ¿Eso también puedes dármelo?- Sasuke apretó los dientes y dio otro paso hacia delante.

—Ya sabes que no.-

—De acuerdo entonces. —Empujó a Sakura hacia él y apuntó el arma—. Tu esposa morirá en tus brazos, igual que Gozu murió en los míos.-

—¡No!-

El grito de angustia de Sasuke resonó en el callejón estrecho cuando se lanzó hacia Sakura para cogerla en brazos. La abrazó y se dio media vuelta para protegerla con la espalda. El sonido del disparo fue ensordecedor y Sasuke notó un agudo dolor atravesándole el hombro; su esposa había esquivado el tiro por meros milímetros. De repente apareció Neji pistola en mano y apartó a Sasuke y a Sakura de su camino. El segundo disparo le destrozó los oídos a Sasuke y ahogó los llantos de Sakura. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que Robidoux estaba muerto. Entonces bajó la vista hacia la mancha de sangre que iba extendiéndose por su abrigo y se cubrió la herida con una mano.

—No es nada —le aseguró a Sakura.

Ella lo sujetó por las solapas e intentó zarandearlo. Sasuke no podía oír las palabras que salían de la boca de su esposa, pero las entendió perfectamente.

—Maldito seas, ¿te has vuelto loco?-

—No maldigas —la riñó él. Y la besó hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Yume no Kaze: jajaja y la mugre de Sakura sigue sin decirle de su embarazo, Lady Uchiha malvada.

Mitsuki: Ya sabe para ser una Uchiha, debe andar ocupadilla jajaja si yo tampoco fue divertido. Si eso es lo malo, para ser interesante debes ser mala de vez en cuando. Si pero el sonso se equivocó de Gemelo ya sabes aquí seguimos en contacto, te dejare un inbox.

Strikis: Sasuke es uno maldito jejeje si bueno, pues la trata de seducir con sus constantes roces de cariño.

Nany Youkai: Creo que Sasuke es el que merecia las cachetadas pero bueno jejeje.

¿Qué les parecio Ino y Neji en este capítulo? ¿Creen que esto sea parte de una bonita amistad?

¿Qué piensan del pasado de Saku y del porque se alejo de Londres?

En general espero sus opiniones.

Recuerden que como les había dicho en el anterior capitulo: La historia solo tenía 7 capítulos, este es el último y el epilogo que lo subiré algún día, a las chicas que me dejaron comentarios en los capítulos, les mandare el mini epilogo en un inbox por medio de la página y a Mitsuki te lo envió a tu face, en el transcurso de la semana.

 _Y también no olviden dejarme sus opiniones respecto a lo que ya les había dicho también: había decidido que Tsunade sería la última protagonista de este libro, pero no esto 100% convencida, aunque de no tener ustedes alguna sugerencia, ella será la protagonista._

 _PERO TOMEN EN CUENTA QUE: el protagonista es el hermano de Ino de la primera historia y la protagonista no es la típica mujer virgen que hemos visto en las historias anteriores, ni tampoco es de la edad del protagonista, es más grande y quizás más experimentada, tiene complejo de madre y es muy independiente, bien con esto en mente espero sus comentarios, besos y disculpas por hacerles leer tanto_ _hasta el siguiente capítulo._


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura se levantó de la silla que ocupaba al lado de la cama y se mareó un instante, algo que le sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia a medida que avanzaba el embarazo. Sasuke apareció junto a ella de inmediato.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida. —La empujó con la mano que tenía libre y volvió a sentarla en la silla.

—Se supone que tienes que estar descansando en la cama —lo riñó ella.

—Es horrible estar todo el día en la cama. Sólo llevo un cabestrillo, por Dios santo. No me estoy muriendo. Tú, sin embargo, tienes cara de estar muy enferma.-

—No me pasa nada, cariño. De verdad.-

Había estado esperando el momento ideal para decirle lo del bebé, pero en los tres días que hacía que Sasuke había vuelto a casa habían sucedido muchas cosas. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Me lo creeré cuando me lo diga el doctor.-

—No hace falta que vayas a buscar a ningún doctor.-

—No te encuentras bien —insistió él—. Y tú siempre has sido la salud personificada.-

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no te sientas un

momento...?-

—¡Y una mierda estás bien! —Apretó obstinado los labios.

—Estoy embarazada —le confesó con un suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Cayó de rodillas delante de ella y le besó la frente con reverencia—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —No he tenido ocasión. Desde que llegaste, no has parado de seducirme, y con lo que pasó ayer..., ¿cuándo querías que te lo dijera?-

Se inclinó hacia delante y escondió el rostro en el hueco del hombro de Sasuke, donde respiró profundamente su perfume.

—Sakura, cariño. —Sasuke le besó el cuello—. Te amo. Tienes que creerme, por favor.-

—Te creo.-

—No volveré a dejarte nunca más. Si tengo que viajar a alguna parte, te vendrás conmigo.-Sakura asintió.

—Estoy empezando a creerte, amor.-

—Hazlo. —Se apartó de ella y la miró, sus intensos ojos negros llenos de ternura—. Ya no soy el hombre que era cuando te conocí. Tú me has dado motivos para cambiar, para tener esperanza. Motivos para amar.- Ella le acarició la espalda con sus diminutas manos.

—Chis, amor —lo tranquilizó, e intentó detener el flujo de palabras que él no podía contener—. Me parece que estás muy alterado.-

—¿Alterado? Los hombres nunca nos alteramos. Yo nunca me altero.- Sakura le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y le sonrió.

—Mi bello y dulce Sasuke, me temo que no he tenido en cuenta tu naturaleza delicada.- Él frunció el cejo.

—¿Mi naturaleza delicada?-

—Sí, amor. Lo siento. La próxima vez que te diga que estoy embarazada tendré más cuidado. Eres muy sensible.-

—¿Sensible? —Soltó la frustración en el aliento—. Maldita sea, te has vuelto loca.- Sakura depositó los labios en los de él sin dejar de sonreírle.

—No maldigas —le riñó.

Y entonces lo besó hasta hacerle perder el sentido.


End file.
